Black Angel
by FallenAngelLilith
Summary: Anemone and her phantom friend Oogami lived a quiet life until strange things started to occur. Then she met the exorcists, and she learns what her destiny is and must gather the courage to walk down the path ahead. My second story I hope you enjoy it! Rating and such will be fixed if it needs to be.
1. Disappearance

**Claimer= Everything created by me like my OC belongs to me**

**Disclaimer= Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to its respective owners, which is Hoshino Katsura**

**Note= My second story and soon I will have the next chapter up for my other story, I've just been kind of stuck and hopefully this story will get my creative juices out so I can get to the other one. Oh and Oogami's dialogue is in italics with a " **

**Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

_Blackness that swallows you. A place of ruin. A hand reaches out to the sky and soon falls, still however moving and trying to make it towards an unreachable destination._

_The pain swells mercilessly._

_Crimson becomes a back drop._

_All is despair._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**+Disappearance+**

The morning was filled with blues skies and clouds gently swimming like fish through this fair weather, there was a big house that was three floors high with shrubs lining a path out into the wood that surrounded it. It all looked neat and well done making you think that the owners had the best of the best when it came to servants. This assumption is off however.

The one responsible for this chore was an eighteen year old girl called Anemone Wolf, who enjoyed doing such tasks like gardening since her father loved the job she did. Today she had awoken early to do other chores like shopping, which involved walking through the forest to get to the town nearby. It was a very small town hidden within the mountains and trees of the area so trouble from outside was always rare.

"I'm heading out father" Anemone said with a smile.

A man she called father looked to her with his own smile, a good smile upon the face of someone with olive toned flesh decorated with dark hazel eyes and short dark hair he often slicked back. Whenever he enacted the motion of a smile one could see his age, which was only around forty but the wrinkles still did show. When it came to clothes he showed to be very good in a sense of fashion, he wore suits or sweaters, but at night he always wore his lab coat as he worked silently till morning.

"Be careful" he told her and then she headed out.

In comparison Anemone certainly did not get her looks from her father.

The side she got her looks from was her mothers side, who's family was basically a family of mutts from how many ethnicities were thrown in there. Anemone was a fair skinned girl with the average height of an eighteen year old, her straight auburn hair fell to her shoulders slightly, and upon her face was the most stunning feature of all which was her sea foam green color eyes that seemed to have a glow now and then. This feature however was a mystery, no one in her family had such green eyes, perhaps an emerald or two but no one seemed to have such eyes.

With a smile upon her face she walked down the road and through the trees with ease, even if there were animals she somehow managed to avoid danger in all way shape or form. But everyone knew that she could handle herself very well if she did indeed somehow end up in harms way.

"I wonder what we should have for dinner tonight" she whispered.

She liked to make sure every meal she cooked was packed with many vitamins and other kinds of nutrients that way her father didn't keel over from over working, since her father had a very bad habit of getting over involved with his work. He once worked for an entire week without rest, and by the time he was finally done he had instantly fallen asleep forcing Anemone to carry him to his room which was on the third floor of the house. Thankfully she got him there.

After the long walk from her home to the town she started to go to the markets to buy groceries, as she walked around she was greeted by the people or they ignored her due to the fact that they were over the top religious folks who looked down on her father for being a scientist.

It wasn't like her father didn't believe it was just that he liked to find answers.

Perhaps they were the reason why her father preferred she wear something that didn't expose any of her skin. She unconsciously adjusted the sleeve of her lavender blouse and then moved on to buying more things for dinner tonight.

When she came to one spot she was greeted by an elderly shop keeper who smiled kindly to her, "hello dear shopping for your dad again? Anemone nodded, "yup".

She then began to pick up a few things until she had grabbed some good looking vegetables and fruits for the dish she thought up for dinner, when she came to the desk to give the woman money she over heard some people whispering amongst themselves making Anemone a little curious. "What's up?" she inquired.

The woman frowned a little, looking quite upset.

"Haven't you heard? There have been disappearances, apparently a week ago a child went missing and soon the mother followed and has never been seen again. Then suddenly there have been other such occurrences like three days ago a man disappeared along with his wife leaving their son Aiden and yesterday three more disappearances have happened and this time it was three teenagers" she whispered.

Hearing all of this made a chill go down her spine.

She knew who Aiden was, in fact sometimes when she came to town she would hang out with him, and now knowing this she rediscovered the disadvantage to living away from everyone. Then again it might be an advantage as well since nothing had yet happened where she lived. "Thanks Ms. May, and be careful" she then bowed a little and walked out of the shop and behind her she could hear the old woman shout to her. "You be careful as well dear!"

Silently with the bags on hand she walked down southward through town towards a certain destination, soon she came upon the old church that hadn't been used in a long time and has received many question as to why it was still around. Why not tear it down and build a new church on top? But the town's mayor had decided to leave the ruins be and build the new church near the edge of town. The reason for the location was for peace that way there were no outside noises or disturbance.

Anemone glanced around and then finally her eyes landed on one spot in particular. It was a short stone fence that was a bit broken here and there like everything else, although it looked kind of nice with all the weeds and vines growing around and on it.

Slowly she strolled on over to the fence and looked over it.

There she found a ten year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, with just a plain shirt, pants and worn shoes.

"Hello there Aiden" she spoke kindly with a smile.

Aiden looked up to her. His expression was lethargic, his eyes showed how much he had cried, most likely he wasn't crying right now because he was running on empty at the moment.

However when he saw Anemone tears sprung to his and he leaped into her arms only giving her a split second to set her bags down and hug him. She sat down on the stone fence and let him sit on her lap, "its alright I'm sorry I haven't been down here in a while" she whispered.

He sniffled "why did mommy and daddy have to go away?"

"Don't worry I'm sure their fine" she tried to assure him.

Aiden shook his head. "I have a feeling that my mom and dad aren't coming home, my uncle is going to take care of me but still…."

For a moment everything was silent because she honestly didn't know what to say to this poor child, as she thought of ways to comfort him she saw something at the corner of her eye but she didn't panic since she knew what it was. So she glanced to Aiden again, "when I was a small child my mother died of a sickness that no one knew how to treat and on top of that we couldn't be near her a lot because doctors said that the symptoms showed to be a sickness that might be highly contagious. Before me and my father were forced away, mother said that 'I can do it'. What she meant was that I had enough strength to get past this, and Aiden I could always tell that you were the type of person who contains a lot of strength, so you may cry now but someday you can look back on memories with a smile because a part of them is still with you".

With one final sniffle Aiden nodded and smiled to Anemone, "thanks…." She smiled warmly back to him and said, "your welcome".

"So do you need me to walk you somewhere, with all this its probably very dangerous to be by yourself".

Aiden looked to her with trepidation, "same goes for you….you walked here by yourself…" he remarked.

"Yes I did but then again I know how to fend for myself" she pointed out.

Aiden bit his bottom lip, "but still…."

Anemone's visage remained void of concern at this and smiled, "don't worry I'm tough and would never be taken away by someone bad, so Aiden don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and don't walk alone nor be alone alright?"

For a moment Aiden wanted to counter but then he became unsure then he shook his head, "alright….you better promise that you will be okay!"

Anemone chuckled at his words and grinned "of course".

After that Aiden and Anemone both started to walk back into town. During the walk Anemone found herself to be glad that the child was feeling a bit better and hopefully he would be able to smile again someday, however it still baffled her as to how people were disappearing, could it be a rabid animal? Or perhaps a person? And where were these people now? For all she knew they could be close, being held captive against their will by some unknown assailant, if so then what could she possibly do? She was just a simple girl who only had some combat under her belt for purposes of defense. But Anemone was definitely no hero, so the possibility of her being able to save these people or track them down were close to the chances of zero.

_"You know master that kid has a point"_ a voice stated.

Anemone gave a side glance to the source. It was the phantom that followed her around, a being who resembled her but yet possessed unique characteristics.

Oogami, was her name.

She was a woman with her face and the same colored eyes although with a more misty tone to them, her hair was as white as snow and despite her names possible origins she was wearing western style clothing. A rosewood red dress with a matching hat that is adorned with a white rose, with flat heeled shoes, and a sash that had some sort of strange symbols or lettering on it. Oogami seemed to rarely express emotion, in fact she has always seemed calm and collected, perhaps even bored.

For the time being Anemone ignored her until Aiden was safely in his home. Before leaving Anemone smiled to him, "stay safe alright? And if you ever need anything just call and I will come".

Aiden nodded quietly and waved bye before disappearing inside the house. She then went on her way, wondering if there was anything else that needed to be done.

_"Master if he is in danger how would he call?"_ Oogami questioned.

In a low voice so as to make sure that no one heard her she answered, "intuition".

_"I see"_ she whispered.

Anemone looked to the phantom that she has known for almost a year now. It was strange, she was the only one who could hear Oogami and mysteriously enough she was just there one day when Anemone woke up. At first she was startled by her sudden presence but after a week it could almost be marked as strange to be without the spirits presence, they may be opposites but they got along, now if only Oogami would answer her questions.

"Hey Oogami…are you a ghost?" she would ask.

_"No"_ she answered.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

And always it ended up being, _"you will find out with time Master, please be patient"._

A lot of questions ended up being simple answers or they weren't answered at all, at this point she has gotten use to it.

_"Nevertheless like I stated to you earlier, the child was right, you wandering about by yourself isn't safe, you may be able to fight a little but when it comes to certain elements you wont be able to do much yet"_ Oogami's said in a sophisticated manner which has always been her way of speaking.

"Yet?" Anemone questioned.

Which only earned her a small nod from the phantom woman.

"Don't worry I can always run, I know these woods like the back of my hand so it wont be much of a chore for me to hide in the face of extreme danger" Anemone then gave a light smile. "Thanks for your concern though".

_"Not a problem Master"._

Anemone's smile dropped a bit, "you can call me Anemone if you like".

_"I'm fine"_ she stated.

Anemone sighed exasperatingly, "well I'm done here for the day, lets go home". Oogami nodded and followed Anemone, although sometimes it seemed like she didn't have a choice but follow the young girl. However Anemone was always glad for the company.

"I wonder what has been happening to the people?" she wondered aloud.

In a very ominous way Oogami stated a possibility.

_"You'll find out soon perhaps, Master"._

* * *

**I know its a lame start but I will make future chapters more enjoyable, I hope you look forward to it.**


	2. Shadow

**Claimer= Everything created by me is owned by me the creator.**

**Disclaimer= Anything that doesn't belong to me belongs to its respective owners namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= Awesome! This one came out fast. My writing style isnt changing but I am exploring a bit to improve upon things a bit like having a wider vocab but not using to many complicated words that make you grab a dictionary. Also I am still getting comfortable with using original characters so I am sorry for going out of character. With all that aside, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**+Shadow+**

**BANG!** Was the sound awoken too.

Anemone literally jumped out of bed and looked around frantically, "what in the world?" she gasped. The phantom presence Oogami floated over to her, _"I believe it was father Master"_ she said with very little reaction upon her face.

After a moment of thought Anemone nodded, "oh yes….father was working on something, he must have had one of his 'accidents' again". It wasn't a constant thing but it happened enough and far between that each and every time an experiment exploded Anemone would jump in shock, her father cant even cook without something exploding. So she stretched to get her blood flowing, seeing as her father would most likely need help with clean up. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit then brushed her hair, afterwards she got dressed in a white dress shirt and a short black skirt that falls to her knees with black ankle high boots. Anemone adjusted the long sleeves and left her room then down stairs all they way to the basement area where her father worked.

Much to her shock there was a mysterious white foam all over the science room, "father?" she muttered.

A head popped out from the sea of foam and looked to her, "did I wake you sweet heart?" her father asked.

"Uh…yeah…what happened?" Anemone lended a hand and pulled her father out of the foam to get him to the stairs where he brushed himself off.

"I was mixing a few things and it suddenly started to bubble and turn to foam, then it had a reaction to one of my other chemicals then suddenly exploded thus causing a sea of this foam to cover my lab" he replied as he put a hand to his chin. "Since it was me who made the mess I'll clean it".

With a frown she said. "Please make sure to be careful, you might have a lot of unstable chemicals down here!"

Her father laughed, "don't worry about it. Oh by the way its only been a day since you heard about the disappearances however I have done some searching". Anemone looked to her father with interest as he spoke of this.

"Over the mountains there is a town much bigger then ours, and from what I gathered there have been up to thirty disappearance and it started just a bit earlier then the ones that had happened in this town, so whatever is occurring it must have spread to this town, not only that but things are still happening there" he explained.

Anemone gave a thoughtful expression, "but that town is over a mountain, I would think it would be hard to go to and from that town to this one within a day unless there is more the one person or it is indeed an animal but then again an animal cant just attack and grab someone without leaving some sort of trace. The only way of convenience from this town to that one is if they could fly, but what are the foreseeable possibilities of that?"

"There being more then one has a high possibility to it, although they might have to hide somewhere because at this point both towns are going to become suspicious towards any newcomers. I wouldn't be surprised if our law enforcement started taking measures" her father glanced from the mess he made and then looked over to her. "Anyhow what are you going to do?"

For a moment she thought. Her eyes wandering over to Oogami who was silently was looking at a picture on the wall with her continuous impassive expression, then she looked to her father after making a decision. "I'm going to town, I might not be able to do anything but I would like to see how things are going" she said with a smile. Her father seemed to have predicted this, "alright then, but please be careful I would go into shock if something bad happened to you".

"I know father and you be careful as well. If something happened to you I might go on a rampage until I found you" she chuckled.

"Don't worry I will be careful as well, good luck".

Anemone nodded, "good luck with this disaster". She then walked back up stairs and over to the door that led outside then to the forest, her ears and eyes alert to all surroundings.

The trees around her rustled as a gentle wind blew through them, the path from her home to town became easy to walk and then suddenly steep so she had to walk very carefully and use the low tree branches as a support so she didn't fall down into rocks or fallen trees. The ground bared an assortment of plants that were either pretty to look at but dangerous to touch, or look odd but where completely safe. One familiar plant was a gum tree. Her father once warned are to stay clear of these trees because without much warning they could drop a branch or if someone even lit a cigarette they could accidentally cause a huge fire because of how flammable they are.

For a while everything seemed to be normal however she soon had to stop after spotting something strange.

She cautiously walked over to a gum tree and tilted her head, "strange…" she whispered.

Oogami looked at the tree as well,_ "what?"_

"The tree is at a slight tilt, these trees tend to bend when exposed to high amount of heat and strong wind. So its strange to see one like this when the temperature isn't even near hot and the winds of have been blowing leisurely all month long". At these words Oogami studied the slightly tilting tree.

_"We should just go into town",_ she advised.

Anemone agreed silently and started to move on until they came to town. "We cant ask Aiden how things are going since he is in school at the moment, maybe we should go to the police and see if there are any updates".

_"Whatever you say Master"_ Oogami said as she followed Anemone through town.

She glanced around at the people and noticed that some had faces of uneasiness as if anything sudden would make them scatter about like a pack of panic-stricken mice. "Everyone is so frightened by this, I hope its resolved soon" she said.

_"Humans seem to be easily frightened by a lot of matters"_ Oogami said.

Anemone looked to her friend with a raised brow, "of course they are scared of this, a lot of people are disappearing and the possibility of them being killed is very high. They don't want to be next and they don't want the people they love to be next either".

_"Then again humans are known for over producing fear, yes it helps them know when to run but it also prevents them from being of any use. Its like a worker being afraid of another because of a deformity, there's no reason to fear yet they do and it prevents from doing a job properly. Anyhow what I am saying is that they could perchance do something more proper if they excepted help from outsiders or perhaps keep each other safe by keeping an eye on one another instead of cowering"_. This was said in a very matter-of-factly manner that could even pass off as being a bit cynical, which even though she has always displayed this, it always took Anemone by surprise.

"Well…everyone has their faults, asking for no fear seems impossible…." for a moment her voice sounded unsure which Oogami caught like a fish in a net.

_"You think of others too much Master, yet you can make no defense hmm?"_

When that was said Anemone could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile upon the phantoms lips, which at times sent a chill down Anemone's spine.

_It makes me wonder about her personality at times, I feel like I know her but then suddenly something else is seen, so who is she really?_ She thought confusedly.

_"Master"_ she piped.

"Huh? Oomph!" Anemone flinched back after she had run into someone. She quickly put a hand to her mouth after feeling a slight sting of pain when she had bit her tongue, but soon the sting dulled until it was gone.

The man turned around and looked to her nervously, "are you alright Miss?" he asked. This man was someone she knew, in fact he was Mayor Thomas the head of this town.

"Yeah I am" she replied then she bowed a little in apology, "I wasn't paying attention Sir, sorry".

Thomas cleared his throat, "its quite alright….Anemone Wolf right?"

"Yes, my father is Gregory Wolf", when she said this the Mayor nodded and adjusted his suit then fixed his short dirty blonde hair and mustache. That was the one thing she always found odd about some guys, whenever they grew a mustache they seemed to like to mess with it kind of like how men liked to stroke their beards if they had one. Of course this was only some men thankfully or else she would have labeled it as an odd quirk about them.

Oogami got up behind Anemone and whispered, _"Master..."_

Anemone looked to Thomas after Oogami had snapped her out of thought, "so how are things going?" she asked.

Thomas sighed. "Another disappearance, this time a small child" he started to stroke his mustache a little as he spoke. "I'm having all officers stand near the borders of our town and of course patrol around, since you and your father live a bit far from here I suggest you move into an inn down here".

With a simple shake of her head she gave a slightly solemn grin, "you know that wouldn't work, a lot of the religious people down here hate the both of us, if anything else they might blame my father for something and thus causing you more trouble then you need". Thomas gave a countenance of regret when she said this, "I'm sorry. I may be Mayor but even a leader cant change the beliefs of someone who is so head strong, and I swear they give me more grey hair then any other issue I face within a week".

Anemone chuckled, "don't worry about it".

_I wonder if my dad wasn't what he was, would everyone be able to except us? I wouldn't have had to endure all that bullying_. She thought, the suddenness of such a thought made her frown so she shoved it off to the depths of her mind where it could crumble and die.

_"You know your only human, you can think of such things you know?"_ Oogami said as if she knew what Anemone had thought of just now.

_Yes but if I said such a thing aloud I would be selfish wouldn't I?_

She saw a cop rushing over to Thomas and her, when he stopped he panted for a moment then looked to the Mayor, "some strangers just arrived in town near the church. About three of them, wearing uniform" he reported. Thomas's face was filled with sudden urgency and then he gave commands, "tell the detective so he can come with me and meanwhile make sure the townsfolk stay away alright?" the cop nodded at the command and rushed off.

Thomas glanced over to her, "Ms. Wolf have a nice day" he then rushed off to the church.

Anemone looked on and then glanced to Oogami, "what should we do? I'm kind of curious as to who these people are, aren't you?"

_"Not in the least bit Master, besides wouldn't you get in some trouble if you went?"_ these words made her give a sigh of exasperation. "I know".

For a moment Oogami was silently standing with her eyes coolly closed as if in thought then after about a minute she opened her eyes again, _"let us go. I'm not curious but the thought has occurred that they might be innocent, if they are they might need a place to stay, after all its like the case with you and your father even if they are innocent it might be hard for them to stay here without trouble"._

She looked to her with slight surprise, but she soon grinned, "your right Oogami so in truth going over there might have a positive result". For once she felt that Oogami was being nice, not that she was ever down right mean, it was just that she was always cold and aloof as if she had no interest in getting involved or letting Anemone get involved as well. The girl didn't know whether to see this as being protective or something else, nevertheless Anemone found herself knowing she could always trust her.

They headed over to where the church was. It was the new one that was near the edge of town that replaced the old one now in ruins, when she had arrived there she stopped and hid behind some trees, her eyes looked over until she saw a group of people. It was the Mayor and the detective along with another cop. Then there were the three strangers that had arrived, one guy with strangely white hair, next to him was a guy with blond hair then a guy with black hair who seemed to be in a bad mood for some odd reason, then again their arrival was met with the suspicious looks of law enforcement and a mayor. Possibly by a whole town as well.

"The rose cross?" the Mayor questions.

The white hair nodded, "we came here to look into the disappearances, we were in the other town and they mentioned that this place has been having a similar problem" he said with a polite smile. "We would just like to go around and investigate".

"Out of the question! This town has become very tense and the last thing we need is some kids poking around!" a cop yelled. Causing some obvious annoyance from the black hair guy and the guy with the white hair.

Thomas raised a hand to silence the cop.

"I'm sure that would be fine, however if this isn't done within a day I'm afraid getting you rooms at an inn will be impossible since everyone has become very anxious, so no one will trust you enough to give you one" the Mayor explained.

Anemone frowned at hearing this, which was when Oogami spoke. _"As predicted Master, perhaps you should go out there and offer some room since your home is quite big"._

With a nod Anemone stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to the group. When she was near she spoke, "um…they can stay at my place if its needed, the walk might be troublesome but at least its something".

"Thanks" the white hair guy said, "hopefully we'll find clues so we wont have to trouble you for long".

"Its no problem" Anemone said with a smile.

Thomas looked to Anemone for a moment and so did the detective who gave her an unidentifiable expression, however there was a line of annoyance somewhere in his eyes. Soon Thomas smiled and nodded, "thanks for offering these good people a room Ms. Wolf, and I do wish you three good luck with your investigation but please make sure your not in my officers way". The blonde hair nodded, "I assure you we wont".

Little did Anemone know. Her life was most likely going to change drastically and she wouldn't even see if coming, and the path ahead of her would be unseen as well.

Like a looming shadow.

* * *

**I think I made a few trip ups. But anyway like I noted last time Oogami's text is in italics with a ".**

**At first I wasnt going to have anything special for her text but seeing as Tsukikami's words and word bubbles are made in a unique way I figured I should make Oogami's text a particular way. Look forward to the next chapter everyone :)**


	3. Demons

**Claimer= Things like my OC belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Things that have always been within the DGM world and other things I do not own belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= I know finally right? Any how theres has been a heat wave this summer in my area and its literally 100 degrees and more so if this chapter is jumpy and you see more then a few mistakes then thats pretty much why. Dont worry though by the next chapter my brain will be back in full functioning order, I hope. So drink plenty of water and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A growl of contempt escaped the officers mouth as he looked to the detective, "she might cause us more problems if she lets them stay at her house!" he exclaimed in which the detective shook his head, "I'm sure nothing will happen, now lets go we can leave now that this issue has been resolved…somewhat" he then started to walk away with the cop following in tow, however he casted Anemone one last look of irritation before leaving._

_Thomas glanced to them, "I have posted our law enforcement almost every where so if you need any help then just ask"._

_"Thanks" white hair said._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**+Demons+**

Since the time Anemone had met these strangers and accompanied them as they walked through town, she had come to know their names. Allen the guy with the white hair, Link the blond, and Kanda the one with the dark hair, also a strange golden orb like thing with wings that seemed to belong to Allen as it perched atop his head. "So Miss. Wolf do you know when these disappearances started in this town?" Link asked.

"Last week. It started with a child disappearing and then that child's mother was gone as well, about five days ago a husband and wife disappeared and two days ago three more people disappeared, and another child has gone missing. I only heard about all of this the day before yesterday since my home is located a little ways from the town, so I wont be of much help when it comes to information about it" she replied. "So is it just you guys?"

Allen shook his head. "No, our comrades Lavi and Bookman also came but they are at the other town to investigate things there. Once we heard about this town we split into two groups".

"Tch. The people here are even more irritating then the people there" Kanda grumbled irritably.

"Then you shouldn't have come with us stupid Kanda" Allen said in a seemingly calm voice.

"What was that bean sprout?" Kanda growled.

Allen shot Kanda a glare, "my name is Allen!"

Anemone panicked a bit when she sensed an argument. It was clear that these two kind of hated each other although she could sense care, very deep down. Mostly likely locked in some sort of deep depth, or a jail of the human soul.

"Anyway! I know a few people who might give you information without trouble" she interjected in order to keep a fight from happening between the two.

Link nodded, and the three followed her, however the air was still tense between Allen and Kanda.

Soon they came upon a small market where she was greeted by an old lady, whom was the one who had informed her of the occurrences. "Hello Ms. May, I was wondering if these people could ask you some questions" Anemone asked.

Ms. May gave the three a cautionary look and whispered to Anemone. "They look suspicious, especially that boy with the white hair and scar".

Anemone frowned at this, "don't worry their fine they just want to know more about the disappearance happening around here".

The elder thought for a moment before she sighed, "alright ask away then".

Link nodded a thank you. "Do you have other info on the ones who disappeared?"

She thought for a moment, "well the first two. The child and the mother, lived near the middle of town and she was a sister. A husband and wife disappeared after them, and they lived near the edge of town towards the north, they owned a small produce market. Then the three that disappeared after them were teens who lived in different parts of the village and worked in different places, the child that disappeared not long ago lived in the middle of the village and her parents work as a priest and sister" she explained to them.

"It looks like they have nothing in common" Kanda remarked as he crossed his arms.

Allen put a finger to his chin, "there must be something in their routine then or someone they know".

"I don't think they knew the same people, even though we live in a serene area, some people don't even know each other. The only people we do all commonly know is the ones who run the church, some of the officers, and of course our Mayor. And they are all such nice people" Ms. May said. "We all also have a pretty monotonous routine in this town, kids go to school or a babysitters, we go to work or do house work, and at the end we buy food or supplies then head home".

Anemone tilted her head at this.

_I guess its true, everyone here does live pretty quiet uninteresting lives. Well if I didn't count my dad and his little habit._ She thought.

_"All creatures run from danger, and even though they produce mass fear out of nothing humans have a habit to run to something interesting for the sake of something exciting even if its something to be avoided"_ Oogami remarked.

She nodded at what the phantom said. _So perhaps they saw something while walking home, and it seemed interesting so they came to it and that's when they were abducted?_ With a glance to the people she finally spoke. "Maybe they saw something interesting and they went to investigate?" she proposed.

Allen nodded at this, "Lavi came up with the same thing and so far its good speculation".

Kanda made a 'tsk' sound as if he was annoyed by how dumb these people were which only made the old lady sigh.

"Unfortunately that sounds like something we would all do" she stated.

"Is there any other information you can tell us ma'am?" Link inquired, however it only earned a 'no' from her. "Well thanks for your help"

So they left the market and began to walk, as they walked Link glanced over to Allen, "has your eye detected any akuma?"

"No it hasn't so far, they must be hiding far from here as well" Allen replied.

_Akuma?_ Anemone felt confused at what that meant but for a second she could have sworn she saw Oogami smirk about something, but she ignored this and smiled to them. "I know a couple more people that might talk, there's one officer that has a good attitude unlike his superiors who are kind of nasty to everyone.

_"They exclusively despise you Master"_ Oogami stated matter-of-factly.

Anemone felt a small sting from the statement, _gee… thanks_

* * *

Needless to say nothing new came up during the questioning process and so far these 'akuma' haven't shown up, apparently there had been no witnesses to these people disappearing so there weren't any leads. Anemone sighed and looked to the trio, "how about we head over to my house so you guys can have something to eat? Afterwards you can just come back down here to do a night investigation if you'd like".

"Sounds fine" Link said.

So she led them to the path she took to get from her home to town or the other way around. As they walked Allen spoke "I'm surprised nothing has happened to you, this seems to be a long walk by yourself".

Anemone chuckled, "I like the walk…its very peaceful and so far I haven't encountered anything dangerous". A thought suddenly struck her.

_Wait…that tree! I know its far fetched but perhaps its related, I don't know how but._

As if to answer her question the universe turned the cogs of fate, causing Allen to shout to bring everyone to attention. "Akuma!" he exclaimed. Within a split second Link was near Anemone, "hide" he commanded, which she quickly obeyed when some strange looking things rose from the cover of the trees from afar and charged over to the group.

"Mugen activate!" Kanda shouted, then he leaped into the air and with little effort slashed through the orb like creatures, meanwhile Allen seemed to be engulfed in white, his left hand became claw like and in seconds destroyed a creature that resembled what looked like a feral rodent with a completely mechanical body. Three more monsters came out of hiding and attacked the two however they were tough and destroyed them, Allen glanced around somehow seeming to scan the area without moving around. Finally after a moment he sighed, "that's all of them….for now" he said as the white seemed to disappear and Kanda's sword seem to go from looking like a normal blade to it turning black then putting it in its sheath.

"What…just happened?" Anemone said in a completely shocked way.

_"Oh dear that was so fun to watch, but it lacked so much style"_ Oogami cooed, for once she was showing emotion, however something about it made Anemone feel a bit unsettled about the phantom. She resembled a girl who was gushing over a guy she was going out with.

With a shake of her head she came out of hiding and walked over to the trio, "what were those?" she asked hardly noticing the evidence that the akuma were most likely indeed the cause for the gum tree being so bent up.

"Those were akuma. Their machines created by our enemy the Millennium Earl, he uses dark matter and souls that have been called back by their loved ones, its our job to destroy them so they don't cause anymore harm and of course destroy the Earl" Allen answered.

Oogami seemed to chuckle at this, which caused Anemone to be more nervous.

"Is there a way to detect them? You seem to be able too Allen".

Allen smiled an almost sad looking smile as if there was something on his shoulders that will never go away and haunt him for a long time, he lifted a hand and touched the eye that had a scar running down it. "My eye is cursed, and it allows me to detect akuma and see the souls trapped within them" he replied.

"Oh…." she whispered.

Link turned the conversation to what had just occurred, "we know where they hide now at the very least, and from what we have gathered they move at night".

"So we'll just have to do night patrol then" Kanda said plainly.

Anemone frowned, "what if you guys get in trouble?"

Kanda gave a blunt response, "like I care".

With a sigh she shook her head, "alright then, I will give you guys a fast meal and some snacks then you will at least have something over night".

"Thanks, however snacks wont be a problem since I brought along some of my own" Link stated, however he seemed to have the same expression he's had since she's met him. A stern one. There seemed to be a glint of pride when he said that, making her conclude that these snacks where something he made himself.

She chuckled "alright then".

Then led them the rest of the way to her house, without incident thankfully.

When they arrived Anemone smiled, "make yourselves at home" she said then she headed over to the kitchen to get them some drinks, when she walked in she spotted a small note on the counter, it read:

_Mayor Thomas called and told me about the guests, I don't mind them staying for however long they need to stay. I will be in my lab working on a project, but I will make sure to remind myself to come out and say hello. Sorry about leaving all the work to you again sweet heart, see you a little later._

_~Dad_

Anemone smiled at the letter her father left and nodded before putting it down then started preparing food for the guests. While everything started to cook she brought out their drinks, then quickly went back to the kitchen. Meanwhile Oogami floated about near her, with her usual expression back on her face, _"so what do you think Master? About the akuma I mean"._

I cant very well start talking, I may be in a different room from them but still, I don't want them catching me talking to myself. So Anemone stirred the food in a way that created letters, slowly she stirred letters until Oogami put them together._ "So you think it was awful?"_ she inquired.

Anemone responded with a nod.

_"Yes they are indeed, they feed off the combined misery of the called soul and the soul of the one who called, then the misery builds giving them more power to evolve into greater killing machine"_ she explained. Anemone gave the phantom a side glance, _wait does she know of the akuma? If so how?_

Oogami gave what seemed to be a smirk.

_"Yes I indeed know a lot of the akuma, I wont reveal the 'how' until later but I will give you more information about them"_ she offered.

For a moment Anemone hesitated but soon she agreed with a nod.

So Oogami proceeded to explain. _"You already know the maker the Millennium Earl and you know the process to give them life now I shall tell you about their power. Most importantly they can hit you with blood bullets which are covered in a poison that rapidly spread and will turn you into dust, however once an akuma becomes a level 2 they gain a unique form and ability, they are even more powerful as a level 3 and then there's the level 4 a more recent form. Like the blood bullets one should try to avoid being hit by any of their abilities or else you risk exposure to dark matter, this can make you terribly ill and perhaps even kill you"._

_Your kidding me right? All this time everyone has lived without knowing of these things?_

She narrowed her eyes and soon finished preparing the food, "I should hurry" she whispered as she put the food on to plates and served them to the trio.

* * *

Night had fallen and it was time for all creatures of day to sleep, however Anemone watched from her room window as the trio raced off to town to deal with the problem they came to resolve. Silently she wished them both luck and pulled her curtain over the window. Today had been quite an eventful one indeed.

She meets these three people who seemed to be more then what they appeared to be, then she learns of the akuma and what they could do. Putting themselves in danger to make sure no more misery spreads, and not too mention Oogami has started to act strange to the point Anemone felt frightened like a mouse surrounded by cats with no escape. The one thing that she noticed was the eyes. Allen and Kanda seemed like two people surrounded by darkness, she was sure that it was the same for Link however those two in particular seemed to be in an eternal abyss with no chance of escape and the only question was. How far will they sink until they hit the bottom?

With a sigh she took off her blouse and put on her pajamas which were just a pair of shorts and a tank top. Since she was home it was safe to wear something that revealed her birthmarks.

Anemone glanced to the full body mirror catching the markings she was born with. On her upper chest was a black cross, the side points of the cross looked like they were about to be eaten by a shapeless thing that resembled a snake. The thin black lines went around her shoulders and turning into a black bands that wrapped around her upper arms not far from the elbows, such marks were to be hidden just in case.

"If these were ever seen it might worsen things for my father" she murmured somberly.

_"Why even care Master?"_ Oogami asked.

For a moment Anemone was silent as she stared at the birthmarks, they have been there for as long as she could remember. At first they looked dull and one could hardly see them but over time they darkened until they were black, as if she had gotten a tattoo. Her fingers traced the cross as she thought of Allen's hand, that cross had the same shape as hers. On the other hand though, she thought of it as pure coincidence.

"In the past I was a bad child, so I vowed to always help him and be by his side, therefore I will never cause him any sort of trouble" she replied.

Oogami didn't say anything to this instead she sat down at a chair and closed her eyes, Anemone didn't know if she could actually sleep but from what she had experienced so far a phantom like being that can sleep wasn't the weirdest thing this world had to offer.

With a tired sigh Anemone walked to her bed and laid down.

For a moment she stared at the ceiling before turning off the lights and closing her eyes. In her mind she hoped things would turn out okay, but her heart ached as if it had a premonition.

Things wouldn't remain the same for long.

* * *

**Sorry again if it seems jumpy to you all and if there are alot of mistakes, the next chapter will be coming soon. **


	4. The Good and Bad

**Claimer= Things that were made by me like my original character Anemone, belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= All things there werent made by me like characters that had already existed within the DGM world belong to their respective owners namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= After having much inspiration on writing quite a few new chapters of my other story Black Sanctuary, I am now on a roll for this story. I have music to thank for that, for this one I was listening to music from a band called Flyleaf. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, anything not so good I shall improve upon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Powerful and consuming were the feelings she felt within herself, terrifying yet mesmerizing all at the same time she wondered what brought these feelings upon her. Sometimes they didn't exist and she felt she was in her own skin but then her vessel seemed foreign thus she felt more like a predator with a single goal in mind and that was to destroy. Destroy what? Hunt what? These questions made her circle endlessly like the infinity symbol, her need was to follow the song on constant repeat but deep down in her more human self she was scared to follow it. So she refused. It might devour all fragments of herself. The light was consuming as well, escaping meant seeing visions of horror. Devouring. Bit. By bit. By bit._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**+THE GOOD AND BAD+**

Gasping Anemone quickly sat up in her bed. Sweat pouring down her brow as she tried to catch her breath, she felt like she had been shoved in cold water for a long time and was trying to get oxygen in her lungs. _"Master?"_ Anemone flinched at the sudden sound, however she calmed when she saw that it was just the white haired phantom that looked much like her.

Gulping she spoke, "yes?"

_"Did you have a nightmare?"_ Oogami asked.

Thinking for a moment Anemone then shook her head, "I don't know…maybe". Placing a hand over her chest she felt like her heart was beating abnormally fast, though she shoved this discomfort aside so she could get up and prepare for the day. "They returned before the sun came up" she was informed by Oogami.

"I'll cook breakfast" Anemone said quietly.

Quickly she put on a black skirt that fell down past her knees with shorts underneath just in case a wind picked up, this way she wouldn't accidentally flash anyone. Then she put on a white long sleeve turtle neck top, and black ankle high boots. After combing her hair she walked down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for everyone, making some extra for Allen since he seemed to eat a lot and for some odd reason that little gold golem Timcanpy seemed to eat a little as well. As she cooked she could hear someone coming into the kitchen, when she looked she saw that it was her father. It looked like he had just taken a shower and got dressed in something cleaner, which was a white button up dress shirt, black pants, and black men's loafers. "I think I'm done" he announced to her.

"That's good, what did you make?"

Her father cleared his throat, "its something a bit ludicrous you wouldn't want to know".

She looked at him with some astonishment, "oh". Was all she could manage, at least it wasn't like it was the first time her father made something odd.

Quickly changing the subject her father smiled, "so we have guests?"

Chuckling a little she nodded, "yes we do".

_And their here because there are things called Akuma that are made out of strange machinery and the souls of the one called back from the dead and wearing the flesh of the person who called. I am so keeping that to myself until after breakfast,_ she thought. "Oh I believe there coming down from their rooms I will introduce myself" her father disappeared as he walked to where Allen and the others were coming from. Smiling a little she started to finish with the eggs and hash browns, then when she was done cooking she brought out the plates and set them on the table and brought out drinks as well. When they entered the dining room she smiled, "good morning guys".

Allen smiled, "good morning" he said. Notably he seemed rather happy to be greeted by food. When Link and Kanda came in, Kanda seemed like he was in his usual unhappy mood while Link said a polite thank you to the food. Her father soon joined them, "so you're here about the disappearances correct?" he inquired as he ate.

"Yeah, two of our comrades are investigating the other town while we're looking here" Allen explained.

"Hmm…well if you go to the records hall you can request trade records, maybe the one grabbing these people is a familiar face to them, that's why you see no signs of struggle" her father suggested.

_Well the Akuma can wear human flesh but the most familiar faces are the officers, store owners, and of course the Mayor, Allen didn't say anything so perhaps they weren't Akuma. So maybe its shop owners? Then again Allen didn't sense anything until we came into the woods to get to my house._ She ruminated over the possibilities while Allen and the others talked about it.

"These two towns trade with one another since we are so secluded with these woods and hills around us, usually shop owners volunteer to make a trek over there" he informed them.

"We'll speak with the shop employees, afterwards we'll look at these records" Link said.

When it came to Kanda, Anemone could see that his eyes showed some exasperation of sort, she couldn't really blame him the people in this town were difficult to deal with most of the time. Even the people that didn't absolutely hate her guts were often difficult because they were into gossip so often information they gave could be a bit misleading. Definitely the type that shows his emotions with his eyes. They seem to be glaring all the time but she could see hints of other things as well now that she used some observation skills.

Anemone broke from her thoughts and grinned a bit, "I'll show them around to where the shops are".

Just then she could sense it. Her fathers uneasiness, he was worried for her, what if they blamed her for all that was happening and acted upon their fears and assumptions? Anemone didn't know but she wanted to help them with what they were trying to do. Helping make sure no one dies thus leaving a trail of sadness for the Earl to follow thus creating more Akuma in his wake. She couldn't just selfishly stand by and be a bystander to peoples suffering, she wanted to selflessly help even though they had said things that have hurt her so much in her life.

After everyone had finished with breakfast Anemone gathered the plates and started to quickly wash dishes so she could quickly get to helping them. Her father had helped to the dishes to the kitchen sink. He looked at her with concerned eyes, "are you sure? Being down there so many times with all this going on might make people assume your at fault in some way".

Nodding in a melancholic manner she quickly set freshly clean plates off to the side to dry. "I know but I want to help in some way if I can, I don't want to stand by when I know I could be helping in some way. Its in my nature to try and be selfless, I hate being a selfish type".

Father winced as if the words stung in some way but then he sighed. "Alright, but make sure to be prepared, that way you can defend yourself if your attacked".

"I still have the small weapon you gave me" she gave a V sign with her fingers and grinned happily.

Her father chuckled at this.

Once she was done cleaning things she led the way out of her home with the trio behind her, from inside her father waved to them as they left then closed the door. Silently she led the way to town. Mentally steeling herself from anything that might happen to her while she was down there, maybe she was over thinking it everyone might just ignore her for all she knew. But she felt doubtful of such a thought.

When they arrived into town there weren't as many people out and about as there usually was, they were probably hiding in their homes in hopes that maybe these strange disappearance would end and by some miracle everyone reappears. "Usually the ones that volunteer are the butchers and bakers, it's a tough task so strong men often go" she told them as she led them to the first shop.

As she walked she could feel them, the possibly accusing stares being brought down upon her as she made her way to the Butcher shop.

_"I never can understand why you just don't go to a new home, its not difficult, your father has plenty of money does he not?"_ Oogami said

Running away from the problem is never the answer would have been her response to this question, besides she didn't want to make her father relocate just because she could handle a few comments and nasty stares._ Its nothing I can handle it._

Once they were at the Butcher Shop Anemone stopped and told them to go ahead, the man in the shop Mr. Calvin wasn't one of her biggest fans like many and he had knives and other sharp objects so she liked to avoid bothering him or entering his shop. Last time she did he blamed her for food poisoning. Because I can so cause that, she thought with a sigh and an eye roll.

Flinching a little when she heard the butchers gruff and mean voice she peeked in the window to see how things were going.

"What do you runts want?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"We wanted to ask you about the trade between towns, if anyone seemed off to you when you got back here or went last" Allen asked politely. Or at least tried to.

"Perhaps and perhaps not why should I say anything?" he growled.

Kanda seemed irritated, "its an easy enough question did they or didn't they?"

"You got a problem pretty boy? Fine…no none of them seemed strange" the answer was almost mocking, like mocking the strength of a tigers bite. From his peripheral he spotted Anemone peeking in the window and glared at her, "get away from my shop you witch!"

Anemone jumped, like a mouse she scrambled away from the window and from sight until the trio came back out of the shop.

"He certainly was rude" Allen said irritably. "What was that about anyway?"

Anemone shrugged it off, "they think I'm bad luck or something so they call me a demon or witch" she said.

Oogami gave an uncharacteristic giggle, _"how ironic that there are now real demons killing them off"._

The sudden changes in Oogami's character was shocking, well she didn't have much to begin with, she was always calm and emotionless but now there was something frightening brewing and it felt like it was affecting herself as well.

"Is there any particular reason?" Link inquired.

"This town has a lot of religious people within it and they don't like my father very much because he's a scientist, plus they think my red hair is a bad omen so a lot of these stores I'm not allowed in. Each time I'll be waiting outside".

Allen seemed saddened by this or was it pity? Either way Anemone smiled, "no worries I'm use to it". Before anything else could be said she led them to another shop.

After going to a couple of places they decided to look at the records, which was at huge building where all important documents were kept and the Mayor also had an office there. When they arrived Anemone spoke to someone at the front desk, she gave Anemone a wary gaze before allowing them entry. Seems like the Rose Cross could get you pretty much anywhere. Once they were in the room Anemone found where the records of those who helped the trade between towns and grabbed the ones that recounted the ones specifically done near the time it all started in the other town.

"I'm going to speak to the Mayor really quick, I'll be right back" she told them.

Allen nodded and grabbed a few papers while Anemone went out to go to the Mayor's office which was located at the very top floor the third floor to be exact.

She wanted to see if he himself had seen or heard anything strange and she wanted to see how things were going, as Mayor he has a lot on his plate and people always know how to add to the stress to ones job. Walking down the long halls she noticed that people hiding wasn't limited to ordinary citizens, notably a lot of the workers in this building were gone as well. _They could have at least stuck around to help Mayor Thomas_, she thought with a frown.

Coming around a corner she entered into a room, normally there would be someone sitting at the desk to guard the Mayors office from those who don't have an appointment but it appears she might be on break. Seeing as no one was coming.

Stepping over the Mayor's door, she stopped herself when she heard him talking._ I should leave him alone for now, it sounds like he's in the middle of an important call_.

The words she overheard though made her cease from leaving.

"Looks like we cant keep this all a secret anymore, kill all those who did their part. I already did my part, soon this town will be wiped from existence along with those Exorcists, afterwards we'll change our identities and go elsewhere to earn our money".

All things in the world suddenly froze. Who was the Mayor talking too? Who's going to be killed? What did they mean by earning their money elsewhere? The most shocking revelation was that the Mayor was involved in all of this and all along everyone had thought that this seemingly nice man had been their ally, a person to turn to in times of trouble._ He wants everyone dead!_ Was what her mind was filled with and then her mind was filled with the frightening heat of her blood as rage filled her body._ "Disgusting a human selling his soul for money, he should die"_ Oogami's words filled her mind and she wanted to make death possible for this man. Suddenly some shred of herself made her shake her head,_ what am I thinking? I need to go tell them!_

Hearing footsteps come close to the door she back away quickly and searched for a quick way out and to the Exorcists, the thing she saw first was the open window.

Without even thinking of consequence she jumped.

Her body hit the tree branches below then the solid ground. Anemone didn't move as she stared at the window she had jumped from, now she feared movement, she was scared to find out what she had broken.

Her fingers twitched. Then her toes.

Slowly she got up, her eyes widened in shock. "I'm okay?" she whispered in disbelief.

Not questioning her sudden durability she got up and ran back inside, she raced to the room where they were last only to find that they were gone.

"Where are they?" she gasped.

Something landed on her head, when she looked up she saw that it was Timcanpy. He flew from her head and hovered in front of her, he looked like he was trying to tell her something with how erratic his flying was then after a moment it hit her. "Allen sensed Akuma?"

Timcanpy nodded.

In her mind she knew that the best thing to do was most likely hide somewhere or go to her father, but she needed to keep the Mayor from leaving and she needed to find out who he had talked to. So with that decision in mind she looked to the golem, "tell Allen that the Mayor was helping the Akuma and he's planning on having them eliminate this town he might be planning the same thing for the other town as well, I'm going to try and distract the Mayor to keep him from leaving and find the one who's helping him". Timcanpy seemed reluctant at first to leave her but then he seemed to nod and shoot off to Allen's location at a great speed.

_Good now I just need too…_

_"Master!"_ Oogami exclaimed suddenly.

On cue Anemone heard a click, slowly turning around she saw that the Mayor had just come into the room, gun in hand. Ready to shoot.

He smirked, "you just become more of a troublesome witch by the minute. I'm terribly sorry to say that your going to die, you should have at least let yourself be killed by an Akuma, at least then your soul would have been of some use and hell with all of you being killed by one you and all those people might have finally had reason to get along". He chuckled as if he had said a very funny joke, but Anemone was less then amused as she glared at him.

"Why?" her voice trembled with anger as she looked at him.

"Money, a very simple answer" he replied mockingly. "And being Mayor sounded like it would be fun, I wanted to make an entire town for just Akuma, this place would have been good since its so hidden away, it would have made a great fortress. I might have gotten a raise if I had been successful" he told her. "But it looks like going slow might have been better instead of accidentally making it obvious, now Exorcists are here".

He shrugged callously, "now is there any particular place to shoot a witch in order for her to be killed successfully? Hmm…?"

Trying to keep herself from dying to quickly she spoke again, Oogami meanwhile was glaring at Thomas as she stayed by Anemone's side.

"How could you do all this?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "perhaps because I want too, what is life without comfort and excitement? Look at the both of us, I'm Mayor I was respected by all, people loved me, I could afford the finer things in life and do as I please. Then there's you who wants to be selfless, you are despised by many of them, people would spit acid at your back, you work hard but you will always be utterly alone. I am 'bad' and you are 'good' but here I am getting all the reward".

Anemone clenched her fists and teeth, her eyes carrying defiance. "I don't care… I will keep doing my best!"

"Not that it matters now". He aimed the gun at her head, "now go to your dull heaven".

She refused to let her life flash before her. She wanted to hang on to hope so she prayed for survival so she could continue helping those around her.

In an odd way her prayer was answered.


	5. Oogami, Innocence

**Claimer= All things made by me like my original character Anemone belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= All things not made by me like the original DGM characters that have always been in the story belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= For this chapter I was listening to the New Moon Soundtrack from the Twilight franchise, I didnt like the movies much but at least they had some good music.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_And so the wheels of tragedy turn for another story…_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**+Oogami, Innocence+**

They say God works in mysterious ways, as for Anemone she wished these mysterious workings were more gentle or subtle. Thomas the Mayor who sold the souls of the town for money aimed the gun at her head, ready to shoot, before he could pull the trigger an explosion rang through the building. The ground seemed to shake, the ceiling above started to crumble. The sound was like cannon fire, as it hit the building, Thomas cursed loudly as he tried to make a run for it, only to be crushed by falling debris. As Anemone stared, practically in a trance debris fell on her as well, blackening her sight.

She didn't know how much time had passed, everything had seemed like a flash, for a moment she thought that maybe it had been her destiny to die. Crushed under the remains of a building.

_"Master, wake up"_ a voice whispered calmly.

Her body felt heavy, the liquid of life within her running down her face and squirting from the wound at her shoulder. Am I alive?

Body twitching. Eyes fluttering. Heart pounding. An instinct telling her to come back.

Opening her eyes fully, she spotted a light ahead. Crawling toward it like a babe coming from the womb to enter the world of daylight. The closer and closer she got to it she could feel the fresh air hitting her face, gasping on the fresh air she desperately kept crawling until her hand burst through the ruins. Slowly she lifted her body out, throwing planks of broken wood out of her way as she did this, once she was free she looked at the beautiful blue sky above. It had gained more radiance for some reason. Grunting at the pain in her shoulder she grabbed the wood that had turned sharp and dagger like when it had hit her, wrapping her hand around it she quickly pulled it out.

Tearing off the sleeves of her white and now blooded top she used the right sleeve to wipe away some of the blood off of her face then wrap the wounded area of her head, then she tore off the left sleeve to put on the wounded area of her shoulder. After finishing this action she slowly got up, "ugh…I thought I died" she whispered. "Oogami?"

_"I'm here Master, go"_ the phantoms voice was gentle as she led her to one direction so she could safely get out from among the rubble.

Gazing around she saw that some buildings were in ruins but there wasn't that much destruction, abruptly she stopped when she heard something. Walking to the source she picked up pieces and threw them to the side, underneath she saw that the woman at the front desk had been injured but alive at the very least. Gently she got her out and checked her wounds. Like Anemone she had received a blow to the head, "I need to get her to a doctor…she might have a concussion". She propped the woman's arm on her shoulder and carried her out of the ruins. "Stay with me Miss" she would say now and then to the woman, however Oogami soon stopped.

"What is it Oogami?" she asked, feeling alarmed.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked,_ "an Akuma"._

Her heart leapt, "an Akuma? We need to find a way to avoid it" she urgently looked around to find a possible hiding place, however Oogami faced Anemone and shook her head. _"No Master, it is time now"._

Anemone looked at her with anxious eyes, "time for what?"

_"Time for you to know of course"_ she stated. Before Anemone could say anything Oogami stopped her and spoke,_ "those marks on you that you have always assumed to be strange birthmarks, are actually your innocence"._

She gaped at the phantom. "My innocence?"

With a nod she explained more, _"I am proof of this. I am a sentient innocence that can communicate with you Master, I appeared to you to watch you until the time was right for me to tell you all of this. Now is the time"._

Anemone shook her head, "it couldn't be…"

_"The innocence in you is parasitic type like that Allen child, your body itself is the weapon"_ she elaborated.

"I cant fight an Akuma! I don't know what to do" she uttered.

_"I will be by your side to help you fight"_ Oogami assured.

"Does this mean that after all of this is over I will have to leave? I wont ever get to see my father again?"

Oogami nodded,_ "yes you will become a soldier of life who fights demons within their own domain of darkness, you will see horrors beyond imagining, your life will always be on the line, fighting unfortunate beings brought back forcefully from the dead, death will come to claim them when you eliminate them however he will be waiting to claim your soul as well, your will to fight will be tested"._

The suddenness of all of this made her want to run. She didn't want to leave her father behind, and she was so frightened of the future at this moment, what would she do?

Oogami was silent then she looked to her gently, "_on the other hand if you kill these demons people will live and be happy to see another day with their own friends and family. You can protect the weak along side the others who possess innocence"._

This revelation made her stop. Oogami was right, she would be protecting many people and helping them, it made her think of the time her mother died from a incurable illness telling her that she could do it. She can make it, the only one to stop her from her goals was herself. Perhaps mother had a premonition before death, she thought almost cracking a smile. She would miss her father terribly and she was sure he would miss her, she felt selfish that she would leave him but she also couldn't just ignore the possibilities of what she could do for others. Sniffling, her heart ached over this decision. Her eyes looked to the woman she had saved, if they tried to avoid Akuma then she might not get this woman help on time.

Nodding her head a little she set the woman down and faced Oogami, "how do I fight?"

A grin spread across Oogami's face, she stepped aside so the were side by side. A spherical monstrosity was hovering over to them, immediately Anemone felt more fear enter into her veins but she also felt excitement.

_"Time to eliminate it from this world"_ Oogami cooed sadistically.

Knowledge seemed to come into Anemone's mind as she lifted her arm a bit, "Innocence Activate!" the two said in unison. The black bands around her upper arm slithered down so they were now below the elbow, on the arm she lifted the band seemed to glow a second then a sickle formed from that area, seemingly surrounded by some sort of black aura. "Whoa!" she explained in awe.

_"Master dodge!_"

Anemone jumped off to the side to avoid what had most likely played a hand in turning the building she was in into rubble, the huge bullet launched at her hit the ground then the Akuma readied itself to launch more at her. She ran to a safe spot so none would hit the unconscious woman, erratically she dodged the bullets launched at her._ "Level Ones all look like, those bullets are blood bullets which are covered with a deadly poison, when hit pentacles form on the victim and they crumble. When this happens don't breath in the smoke because that is poisonous as well, however as a parasitic type you can purify the virus in your body this leaving you unharmed…well your still injured from where the bullet had hit you"_ she explained. Anemone remembered some of those points from when she was cooking last night after seeing one for the first time.

_"Stop and slash"_ Oogami commanded.

Anemone reluctantly did so, she stopped and by some miracle was able to knock the bullets away. After that she knew what to do, she charged straight towards the Akuma, summoning the second sickle on her other arm. She then quickly delivered multiple slash motions at the Akuma before unleashing one last blow, _"final blow"_ Oogami announced, the black aura around the sickle like blades on her arms seems to swirl, then in unison they shouted the attack.

"Sangue Finale!" in an X motion she cut the Akuma in pieces, leaving them to explode loudly and Anemone landed on her feet.

Allowing the sickles to disappear and the bands go back to their usual place on her upper arm just above the elbow she looked in amazement. "I actually did it…"

_"Of course"_ Oogami stated. She seemed very please, _"ah… nothing like hearing the screeching metal"._

"Yeah…" Anemone murmured then she quickly went back to the woman and slung her arm around Anemone's shoulder so she could try and quickly get her to a doctor, "with all that's going on they might have evacuated to somewhere safe".

As she walked she thought of a place where they might go for safety, then it hit her. "The church! it's a very sturdy building and the location is just right". With that she quickly but carefully moved, as she walked there she didn't see anymore Akuma but judging from distant sounds she could tell that Allen and the others might be fighting them so most of the Akuma were distracted trying to gang up on them. "First things first" she told herself.

However Oogami didn't seem please, _"cant you just drop her off somewhere so we can get to the action?"_

"No!" she retorted. "No matter what I'm not leaving this woman behind".

She came closer and closer to the church, a joyful smile spreading across her face, "there it is! Just a little bit more and we can make sure your all better Miss" she said to the woman even though she was still out like a light, Anemone prayed that it wasn't because of a concussion. Without warning something small but hard hit Anemone on the head, she winced in pain and looked ahead.

A man had opened a window and thrown a rock at her, then a few others came to the church windows and joined him, throwing rocks. At her. She placed the woman down and blocked the rocks with her body, taking blows to the head, shoulders, stomach, and chest, she moved a bit so they were hitting her back that way the rocks weren't hitting any vital areas.

"Stop! I just want to get this woman to a doctor, she hit her head!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up you witch!" Mr. Calvin shouted. "its all your fault that this is happening! You brought these demons upon us! You wretched, wretched child!"

A woman shouted next, "how do we know that your using a corpse as bait? You might be drawing us out so we can be killed by your demon horde!"

"We knew that blood red hair of yours was an omen! And now we can see your contract with the devil, hiding it all this time you deceitful girl!" Another said commenting about the black bands on her arms.

Anemone clenched her teeth and looked at them angrily. "Why would I? I've been trying my hardest to make you people realize that I'm not like that!"

"How can you be any good? Your father is a horrid man!" someone shouted back.

Shaking away tears Anemone countered, "don't speak of my father like that he may have done bad deeds in the past but he does his best everyday to make up for it and repent!"

They didn't heed her words and kept shouting insults, those who recognized Anemone as being kind hearted were trying to make them stop but they turned on them and threatened to kick them out of the church. _The animosity going on between everyone is my fault, even if I have innocence inside me, maybe I am cursed, maybe I am completely at fault. Pure hatred raged within her, all aimed towards these people whom she has tried to prove herself too. Maybe Thomas was right, the bad people are rewarded in the end while the good get nothing._ The resentment towards everything scared her, she tried to quash it, forcing it down to the depths of her soul. _"Master forget them, abandon the woman and do your job as an accommodator of innocence, your going to be more hurt by the second if you stay"_ Oogami told her.

_I try so hard but everyone still hates me in the end, so maybe it is best_.

Something deep within her rumbled, her spirit. This woman needed a doctor and by god she was going to get her to the church._ I wont stop getting up, even if the falls are painful._

Looking to the church she decided that if she couldn't get her inside she could at least drop her off near the door so they could grab her.

Getting up she carried the woman a little on her back so nothing would hit her, people yelled as she approached, some cursing her and other telling her to run so she wouldn't be injured anymore by these crazy people.

_I think maybe I did some good. Even if I'm not recognized, someday maybe I will be rewarded or seen, there are enough people who love me. People who know who I truly am, my father being the most important among them, so I'll keep moving._

Mr. Calvin was about to throw a good size rock, but a sudden sound of gun fire made him drop the rock.

Anemone looked in shock as everyone stopped all actions, turning her head she saw her father with a rifle in hand. Glaring at these people resentfully, "I have plenty of bullets…shut yourselves in now or I'll fill your heads full of lead" he growled ferociously.

Flinching in fright the people closed the windows of the church, now except for the sounds of Akuma being killed all seemed quiet.

Her father walked over to her and they sat on the ground. Laying the rifle to the side and opening the bag he had on hand, he started to look at the woman's head injury, almost seeming to avoid eye contact with his daughter. But he finally spoke after a minute, "not much damage she should be alright…wish I could say the same of you" his eyes were mournful as he looked to her.

She felt ashamed of her recklessness behavior, but she was so worried about the injured woman. "I'm sorry dad…" she whispered sadly.

He looked at her head, using a slightly damp hand towel to wipe the blood from her face. "I'm so sorry myself. If only I had made better choices in my life, if only I had chosen a different career then you wouldn't have been punished, and I also wish I had chosen better words when you were a child. Instead of me, you're the one trying to make up for my sins. I should be the one with the bruised body, not you" his voice cracked as he tried to suppress tears. He set the towel off to the side and rewrapped her head with a bandage.

"Father…they shouldn't act like that, its better to be forgiving. I forgave you" she told him.

"Some things cannot be forgiven, you know that".

She opened her mouth in protest but then closed it.

"Your head should be better in a week, luckily there's no bleeding in the skull" he informed her.

Nodding she looked at the black band on her right arm, her eyes looked to her fathers face again, feeling dread for what she had to say.

"Dad. There's something I need to tell you" she began, he looked to her attentively as she spoke again. "The marks that we use to think were strange birthmarks…it turns out that their something called innocence. They can be used to fight these weapons called Akuma, which are things created by someone called the Millennium Earl. They are things that are created when someone calls back a loved one from the dead then the Earl commands them to kill the one who called so they can wear their flesh, they kill more and more people in order to become more stronger and smarter. Exorcists like those people who stayed a night are the only ones who can destroy Akuma by using this material called innocence which can form a weapon of its own".

Her father seemed shocked when he heard this.

"Maybe if I hide they wont find out that I'm an accommodator, I can stay with you, we can move elsewhere, we can be happy and I can leave all this behind…" her voice trailed off as she clenched her fists.

Her father studied her for a moment, in his own head he was going through a myriad of emotions until he finally came to his own conclusion. "But that isn't you, is it daughter?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I know…I'm so stupid but I couldn't stand myself if I turned my back on people who need me, but I know you might need me as well. I feel so conflicted that I want to cry, at least I finally realized that I don't need everyone to like me because I still feel happy for doing a good deed" tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke. Sure things weren't great, but they felt balanced to her, now her life was thrown into confusion and uncertainties.

Placing a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder he spoke to her, "then do it…as your father I will think of some sort of cheat to make sure I can see you". He looked to the sky sadly as he kept on talking, "no matter what life will always be filled with tears but we must learn to move forward. I cant say that I approve of how hard you work to do good deeds, you become hurt, you become sad, you fight this all by yourself. I implore that you save yourself for once, its not a sin to be selfish, being selfless all the time can be sad too".

She felt confused but she held his words in her heart.

"Now go to them to see if they need help, avoid any blows to the head. I will find a place to hide for myself and this woman"

Anemone wiped away her tears and nodded, "I will be right back!" Quickly she got up and ran to where Allen and the others might be, Oogami following silently only for a moment gazing back at her Masters father, but quickly turning her head to look ahead.

Meanwhile her father watched Anemone run to a battle ahead, "I wonder…did I make a mistake?"

* * *

_"I think they might have eliminated all the Akuma Master"_ Oogami said disappointedly.

Anemone nodded, "well think of that as a good thing because honestly I don't know if I could kill any other Akuma in the state I'm in" she admitted. My heads killing me, she thought. Debris knocking on the head and stabbing you in the shoulder, activating innocence for the first time, rocks being thrown. All this had led up to her feeling terrible, "oddly enough I'm hungry".

"_Parasitic type like Allen eat a lot of food since they need more energy, so from here on your going to be eating a lot of food, not that you haven't ever had a good appetite"_ Oogami chuckled.

Changing the subject she brought up the other problem, "with the Mayor dead we don't know who he called. This person could be gone by now!"

The possibility was strong that the person had already killed a bunch of people who had apparently helped in some way, then ran off after seeing that the building where the Mayor's office was, was now nothing more then a pile of rubble. Anemone tried to connect dots with had a few things missing she tried to figure out who the possible culprit was. He might be a good actor like he was, it would have to be someone who is very valuable maybe someone with a good position within a certain career, someone everyone depends upon, someone who is often with the Mayor…maybe this person doesn't have to be a good actor after all he could merely be someone with a calm appearance. She thought of all the faces until it hit her, control of records and knows all. Detective Mason appeared within her mind, he was often with the Mayor when there was something very serious going on and they hung out on free days, he always had a calm attitude no matter what. And of course, he could hide things.

"He wont be at the station, so he might be here around town somewhere" she whispered.

_"Master"._

Oogami's voice drew her attention, _"speak of the devil and there he appears"._

Anemone squinted her eyes and soon saw a figure, it was Detective Mason and in his arms being held hostage at gun point was a familiar child.

_Oh no Aiden!_

The child was squirming within the mans grip, however Mason would poke the child in the head with the gun. Anemone strained to hear their voices as she hid herself.

"This is what you get for spying on people you brat" he growled.

"Its your fault that my mom and dad are gone!" the child shouted angrily.

"You could have lived longer but now I'll be using you as a shield then put a bullet in your skull once I'm done". Aiden struggled harder however Mason had a tight grip on the child and wasn't going to relinquish is ticket to getting out of town safely, "I wasn't able to kill them all but that Akuma will make sure they are all silenced".

_I cant run after him or else he might shoot Aiden right there._

Anemone soon nodded to herself and grabbed something that had been hidden in her shoe, it was a blow dart pipe with a dart already tucked inside of it. "_What's that Master?"_

Smirking a bit mischievously she held the pipe near her mouth, "the weapon my father gave me, he made it himself".

Aiming it she then took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, the dart shot out and zipped through the air. Soon hitting Detective Mason on the neck, he became alarmed and pulled it out, "what the…." his words suddenly became slurred, his arms became limp allowing Aiden to become free. The gun fell to the ground and he followed. When everything was done Anemone came out of her hiding spot and walked over, when Aiden saw her he ran to her. "Anemone!" he exclaimed happily.

"Glad your safe Aiden" she said with a warm smile.

Casually she approached Detective Mason's motionless body, the only thing that could move were his eyes. "My fathers secret paralysis drug, all made with what the Earth has to offer. You will be like that for two an a half hours, now I'm going to ask questions, for yes blink once for no blink twice. Participate and I wont put any other stuff in your body that my dad made in his lab".

Oogami smirked, _"how very clever Master didn't know you had it in you"._

I'm a little mad that he was willing to kill a helpless child and not to mention he did many other things that makes him a horrible person, besides I need to do something to make sure he behaves during the interrogation process.

"Here we go. Are you and Thomas the only ones in town and the next that know of the Akuma?"

He blinked once for yes.

"These people that helped, did they know what they were truly helping with?"

Two blinks.

"You offered money to them?"

One blink.

"Here's the scenario I thought up. You told the people who volunteered for making the trek to trade with the other town to be on the look out for someone sad, or someone who was in the middle of a funeral or just came from one to call you or the Mayor. One of you two tell them that there's someone who can bring the one they loved back from the dead, once they were an Akuma they quietly fed off the people and soon came to this town to get more to eat".

One blink.

Anemone sighed, "I don't know what your quiet version was going to be when it came to your plans but I think it would have failed either way". Her eyes then looked to Aiden was standing there quietly. "What happened?"

"The panic when those monsters attacked confused me, so I tried to find my way to where the police were. That's when I spotted him shooting someone, I tried to get away but he saw me and grabbed me…I thought that he might have been the one who made my parents disappear so I tried to fight him by myself instead of shouting for help" he admitted.

"I'm sorry".

Anemone crouched to his level and patted him on the head, "its alright I understand that you were angry but next time try to bring some attention to yourself that way someone can come help you. Your still a child dealing with these sorts of things is to dangerous, okay?"

He nodded slowly.

She was happy to see that he was going to be okay. _Children are so much sturdier then adults these days, its simply amazing._ Aiden's gaze seemed to go off somewhere else, she followed the gaze and saw a familiar golden orb. Timcanpy flew to them and landed on her head, "everything all done?" she asked with a smile. Tim lightly moved his tail in response, which she assumed was his way of telling her that the day was now done and everything was alright. Well except the townspeople were most likely going to have a cow when it came to rebuilding, she would be shocked if they didn't plan on burning down her home. Shaking head she gazed over in the direction Tim had come from, there she could see Allen, Link, and Kanda walking over.

It all hit her again.

She was going to be leaving soon.

* * *

**Although Oogami's name is japanese, her attacks are all in the italian language. Oogami is the name for a battle scythe, and the attack used 'Sangue Finale'**** means 'Final Blood'.**


	6. Not farewell, but someday

**Claimer= All things made by me like my OC belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Canon characters and the story of DGM along with things not owned by me belong to their respective owners. Namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= Sorry if the grammar and spelling is a bit weird or off sounding my brain and eyes were acting up during the correcting process. I was inspired by the song Your soul, My beats which is the opening song to the anime Angel Beats! Its a good anime you should watch it :3 Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**+NOT FAREWELL, BUT SOMEDAY+**

Once it was announced that things were safe again the people left the church and started to sift through the rubble of homes that had been blown to bits by Akuma, they were all silent when they saw Anemone with the Exorcists, however the ones that did like her casted her a look of concern. She would merely smile and wave to them. Soon enough her father arrived, "its going to take a while for everything to go back to normal again" he said. Anemone couldn't agree more on that, things definitely weren't going to be the same for her as she explained what had happened to them. Turns out that she had a parasitic innocence within her body, therefore making her an accommodator.

"You'll need to come to the Order with us then" Kanda told her.

Anemone looked to them pleadingly. "May I have some time? I'd like to say a proper goodbye and pack a few things".

Kanda sighed while Link spoke, "to prevent you from running away we'll send a Finder here so he can guide you to the Order afterward".

"I wont runaway, I promise but yes please send a Finder over" she told them, she knew that while she would pack her father would interrogate this Finder on how he can join the Order. If that didn't happen then she guessed that would be how things were.

Her father kicked the paralyzed ex-detective on the leg, "what will you be doing with him?"

"He'll be sent to prison and perhaps executed" Link informed him. "And the other Soul Broker?"

"He appeared right as Tim left, but a Level One showed up and shot at the buildings, this resulted in him being crushed by the rubble" she explained. "By the way…Soul Broker?"

"Its someone who sells souls for a large sum of money from the Earl" Allen told her.

Anemone tilted her head, _so the powerful evil Exorcists are fighting against is rich? Does he rob a bank?_ She wondered however she shook her head and looked to her surroundings, Aiden had said a quick bye and had run off to his Uncle since he might be worried by now. I guess he might have mentioned Mason and now everyone knows who was at fault? _"They don't want to admit they were wrong about you so rather then being mean or saying an apology they prefer not to talk at all"_ Oogami interjected.

An agreeable statement.

Her father looked to the trio, "do any of you need patching up?"

Allen shook his head, "no we're alright".

"Those Akuma were only at level One and Two so they were weak" Kanda commented.

Nodding to this her father looked to his daughter, before he could say anything she interrupted his obvious thought. Or at least obvious to her. "Go around and ask the people if they need any help dad".

He grunted, "do I have to?"

"Father…." she drawled in response as she raised a brow.

Grumbling in discontent her father walked off to help people out, whom were a bit shocked that he was and seemingly a bit afraid as well. The road her father had traveled down had actually made him very knowledgeable about the human body, he could fix someone up in no time at all and tell if there was anything wrong with you inside your body just by asking a few questions or looking at you. Because of this he had currently been making money by making medicine although that had never stopped him from messing around. The sounds of explosions are actually quite comforting now because of him. She thought with a sigh.

Turning to them again she smiled a little, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Back to the Order" Kanda said without elaboration.

"The Finder that was with Lavi and Bookman is coming here to give contact info to the town, the Order will pay for the damages. Once your done saying your farewells and have some of your things packed he'll take you to the church where a gate will be requested" Link explained to her.

She tilted her head, "a gate?"

Allen nodded, "its called the Ark it will instantly transport you to the Order from this location".

Anemone evident sign of amazement, "wow did the Order make it themselves?" she wondered if they were technologically advanced for this time. _It probably took years to make such a thing, and a lot of money too._

"It's a long story" he chuckled a bit anxiously over the subject and changed it. "If we're not there we're probably on another mission or if its late we're asleep, the science department is always awake though".

Link's eyes seemed to spot something, he then looked to Allen and Kanda, "the Finder is here lets go back to the Order so he can take care of the rest". The both of them nodded and followed as Link started to walk to the church, Anemone's gaze followed them as they did. She waved a little, "I guess it's a see you later then"

"Yeah" Allen said back, he waved a little and continued to follow. She couldn't help but giggle since it seemed like Kanda might have made some random rude comment that was causing the two to bicker again while Link said something to the Finder before leading the way again. _Nothing like good friends…or at least I hope their friends_. She thought.

Seeing the Finder approach she gulped nervously, her father however had come over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure things out" he told her comfortingly. She nodded at this and looked to the Finder, he was maybe around his mid-twenties with some signs of facial hair and short dark bronze colored hair with olive tone flesh, along with wearing a uniform of sorts. Maybe that's what Finders all wear, she concluded.

"Hello Miss. Wolf, this must be your father. My name is Charles, I will be the Finder to guide you to the Order via Ark that will open up at the church. I also need to give contact information to the one leading the town or highest authority so they can send us the costs" he explained in a polite tone and smile.

Anemone said a small hello, suddenly feeling like a child again as her father did the talking for her. It would best described as being a child being sent to school for the first time without her parent tagging along, however the difference here was that she was going to be living in this place from now on, and would be sent to places she has never dreamed of being able to go to. Her father smiled at the Finder Charles, "yes I'm her father and as for who to send the fees to, Elizabeth is the one who will be able to handle it all, she should be at the records building inspecting the ruins". When that was said Charles bowed.

"Thank you. Now before I go do this I will tell you now that you may take as much time needed to pack up and say your good byes" he told her.

"Speaking of which I would like to speak to you about a few things" her father casted a glance to her, "when you done here meet me at the ruins of the records building". He then guided the Finder there and spoke to him in a serious as they walked.

Anemone watched them for a moment before looking to her surroundings. Time to say a good bye to all of this. What was she to do first? Who should she speak to?

_"Do what you do best then Master"_ Oogami told her, Anemone smiled, perhaps Oogami actually could read her mind. She would have to ask when she got home to pack up her things, in the mean time she would indeed do what she did best. Anemone walked over the Butcher shop where Mr. Calvin was putting out a few fires that had started, grabbing a sheet that had been laying there she used it to put out a few flames. Mr. Calvin looked to her warily as if he had no idea what to think. After she had put out one of the small fires she smiled, "I figured I should help".

He stared for a moment before going back to what he was doing, "do as you please" he grunted. Nodding a bit she helped pick up a few things as well as sweep up some of the broken glass, as she did this she spoke to the man that had pelted rocks at her not long ago. "My dad might stay, but I will be leaving tonight" she began. Stopping only for a moment he didn't say a word to this, then he went back to sweeping, so she kept going. "I just wanted say that, those demons weren't my doing, but even if you still think I did I wont care because that's just what you think. From here on out I will still be me, doing my best to help those around me, as long as I can cause some smiles…I don't care if there is another half that hates me because I feel proud that I did a good deed". Not a word.

Understanding the silence she threw away the last bits of broken glass in the trash can and bowed, "sorry if I was ever trouble and goodbye". Then she ran off to the next location, the butcher was still silent as he cleaned.

Aiden and his Uncle had been the next on the list.

When the child saw her he hugged her, "thanks again for helping me" he said happily.

"Your welcome…will you be aright?" she inquired.

"I think so, I still miss my mommy and daddy but…I think I can handle it" his eyes were sad but determined. It made her happy to see that he wouldn't end up in trouble, and she hoped it stayed that way, even if she was gone. Looking to them both again she breathed in and explained, "tonight I will be leaving for the Black Order so I can become and Exorcist…I probably wont be able to come back here".

The little boy looked devastated, "but…" tears sprung to his eyes, "don't go…is it because everyone is mean? I'm sure they will change! Please stay!"

Anemone shook her head, "I wanted to be excepted by them all but now I fully realize that such things wont happen, I'm just happy I can do some good for them and prove that I am not what they think I am. I am Anemone a person who wants to have a kind heart, as Anemone I want to go to the Order and use my abilities to help the Black Order protect humans from those demons. I want to prevent the sadness that occurred here, I want to make sure children have their parents, I want to make sure everyone still has their friends. I don't think I can do a lot but some will do". She patted him on the head then hugged him, "you never know! Maybe all the demons will disappear and I can come back someday".

"I'm…going to miss you…" he sobbed.

She frowned sadly, "I'll miss you too".

The Uncle stood there stoic but then he closed his eyes, "I always thought you a fool its better to just become what those assume you to be. But there you were, always wearing a stupid smile as if there were no problems in the world" he said. Anemone chuckled a little, "yeah I guess I am stupid but oh well…"

He sighed at this reply. "It may seem like a virtue but your selflessness will lead to many difficulties, you may end up beating down other things of yourself".

When he said this she looked to him confusedly.

"Remember, human nature and instinct is never to be ignored".

For a moment she thought that maybe he was talking about other people, perhaps she should pay attention to other people's personality and be cautious around those certain bunch that make her nervous or give her a bad feeling? Maybe that was it. She would keep this man's advice at heart and analyze it again another day, "I'll keep that in mind" she told him.

She looked to Aiden and grinned, "if all the demon do disappear I'll come back and we can have a picnic, we'll have all kinds of food and a big blanket to sit on, we'll celebrate until night comes and its time for sleep".

"Okay…promise?" he extended his pinky.

Anemone took her own and they interlocked, "it's a promise".

It was very hopeful thinking, she knew this and it may not happen within her lifetime. Maybe this war between Exorcists and Akuma will go on for another millennia, who knows? However she prayed that maybe just maybe she could fulfill her promise to this child somehow._ "Don't have your hopes up about that promise Master"_ Oogami warned. She ignored the phantom's comment and looked to the two, "thanks for everything, the advice and for your kindness I will never forget you two" she bowed deeply to the both of them. The Uncle sighed "no problem" he said quietly.

"Aiden until that promised day comes, be strong alright?"

The boy nodded, "okay".

With a smile she bowed again before leaving.

Throughout the town she helped people clean a little and made the same speech, some told her a kind farewell while some others ignored her presence like Mr. Calvin had. She didn't mind this however on the up side she was confident that she had erased any regrets that might have come from living there. Letting them know that no matter how much cruelty they had delivered, she never regretted her existence once and that was a sure victory indeed. Once all of that was done she met up with her father and the Finder, "time to go home and pack" she informed them.

Her father patted her on the head, "alright lets go then".

* * *

For Anemone, it was strange being back home. It was almost as if this had all been a dream, except the Finder standing outside of her home awaiting was her clue that it definitely happened. Carefully she took a shower and dried off, her wounds checked and bandaged by her father, afterwards she looked at her outfit in the mirror. She chose to wear a light green dress with black lace running along the edges including the round neckline, then she packed what she would need. Some clothes, pictures, the basic essentials she would need for her new home. When she was finally done with all the preparations she started to walk out, however stopping and staring at her room.

"I probably wont be seeing you again" she said as if the room was going to miss her absence as well.

"_A lot of things did indeed happen"_ Oogami remarked with a sigh.

Anemone nodded sadly, "yeah…playing and having wonderful dreams, and meeting you for the first time Oogami". For a moment she closed her eyes, "you seemed very emotionless but since all this you have had more expression".

_"Although I was always sentient it took a while for me to acquire everything on such a stage, I can speak and comprehend but I could not express until they came and your blood started to feel the excitement of seeing an Akuma and then appeasing the instinct by fighting it"_ her words held the usual soft calm that made Anemone think of her as being someone very wise.

Smirking slightly Anemone looked to her, "by the way out of curiosity can you read my mind?" she asked.

_"On some level yes"_ she replied. Oogami smiled a little,_ "Master…just so you know I will grant your wishes, whatever it may be. Survival, the will to fight, bravery, to the best of my ability I will keep you in the sky even if your wings of wax melt from the sun's unrelenting heat. The obstacles do not matter to me, as long as you believe in me completely"._

Anemone was taken aback, this being in front of her had many swings. Calm, then sadistic. Kind, then mocking. Oogami was indeed a being she could not completely comprehend. Which is an act and which is the real thing, Anemone wanted to understand it all but at the same time she was afraid to understand. However she smiled, "thank you Oogami I always thought of you as a friend even if you were a mystery, so lets do this together!".

Oogami nodded, _"alright Master"._

"You can call me Anemone if you'd like".

_"Perhaps"._

Anemone sighed. _Being called Master all the time is actually kind of embarrassing, its not like I'm a leader of anything._

With one last look Anemone shut the lights off and headed down stairs with her suitcase, when she got down she was greeted by food. A lot of it. Next to the table was her father, "I figured you should eat up before leaving" he said. "Charles told me parasitic type eat a lot of food so I prepared a lot".

Chuckling a little she set her suitcase off to the side and joined her father at the dinner table, "thanks father". It had just hit her that she was starving beyond all reason, sure she would eat a bit more then most girls and never gain a pound from it but now she really was eating more the normal girl, actually its more accurate to say more then a normal person. She was sure she could beat a man at an eating contest now. _Am I going to eat this much in front of public?_ She thought with embarrassment, Anemone didn't like the prospect of people staring at her because she was eating alot.

"I had a talk with Charles about a few things".

She took her eyes off the half devoured turkey and looked to her father.

"They have many Sections to them and I can say I'm very well trained in two fields. Human body is something I'm very knowledgeable about so I can be in the Medical Section or even the Science Section, I can help out in multiple areas if need be. It wont take long since I don't need any training and I don't want a high seat. Just something that will allow me to be there, so…" when her father said these words she jumped out of her chair excitedly.

"Does that mean you'll be coming with me?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes but not right away, I'll stay here for a little while. Just to assure that things will be alright here, I'll help around, and complete some unfinished business. When I am done with those duties I will contact the Order and come to the Black Order to become a member" he explained to her. "I have a feeling that you would have done so if you didn't need to leave, so therefore I will do it in your place".

She sat back down and nodded, "yeah". It hit her that maybe having hopes of her father becoming a member was selfish, maybe he wanted to stay.

"Before you make any comments, I will say that this is the best way for me to make up for many things I have done in the past. Being here I am not doing much, just making medicine. Joining the Order will make me move towards repentance, I will live hard for those who cannot, so I shall join and help assist you and the other Exorcists in their fight against evil".

She looked to him for a moment before saying thanks again and eating. It was strange how much their relationship had grown, at first they were like strangers but now they were family. Father and daughter. Two people helping each other through thick and thin. That made her happy, she was sure her mother in heaven was happy for them as well.

Once dinner was done they both quickly cleaned up the mess, afterward her father handed her a small square box the fit on her palm. "What's this?"

"Open it".

When she opened the lid of the box it revealed a pair red rosette earrings . She looked to them with awe.

"Your mother loved flowers and bought those one day, when she died I packed all her things away in the attic. I just remembered them, so I searched for them figuring they would be a good luck charm for you".

Hearing that they had belong to her mother made her choke on a sob. Sniffling she wiped away the tears and hugged her father, "thank you daddy" she whispered, smiling kindly to his daughter he hugged her back. "Your welcome sweet heart, someday soon I will see you again".

After a heart felt farewell she met with the Finder and followed him to the church where the gate of the Ark awaited. Looking back upon the town the memories of the past swelled within her heart, a smile spread across her face, "yeah…I will definitely come back" she whispered. Even though things may change, whether it be herself or the place she once lived, she would go back to see it again no matter how much the wheels of fate turned. With enough determination and hard work, she could turn the farewell into a someday. Looking to the gate she started to follow the Finder through after he had written a password on the Father's hand, she too wrote a number down that the Finder had given her before she had gone to pack.

Now ahead of her was her new home.


	7. New home

**Claimer= Everything made by me that wasnt in the story originally like my OC is owned by me.**

**Disclaimer= Anything not made by me and have always been in the world of DGM belongs to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= There are flahsbacks laced into here when this happens everything will be in Italics things like thoughts and Oogami's dialogue wont be in italics, in other words opposite of how everything is usually written. Sorry if it seems jumpy and if I got anything wrong, I dont know exactly what the new HQ looks like since I cant download anything that was in the fanbooks and such, for this one I dont quite remember what songs I was listening too. Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**+NEW HOME+**

Eyes shot open and Anemone sat up in her bed. Looking around she realized that yesterday did indeed happen. Last night she had arrived at the Black Order and had gone through a few things she met a man called Komui Lee, met an Exorcist called Hevlaska, and was told something that still made her brain buzz like a hive of angry bee's. Folding her legs so she was hugging them against her chest she sighed, "I think I'm in over my head…" she whispered.

**X~X**

_Arriving at the Order had been amazing, the inside of the Ark looked like a town with a very unique look to it. Some guards along with a few scientists had greeted her warmly and she was guided straight to where Komui. "You must be Anemone Wolf, welcome to the Black Order" he said happily as he shook her hand._

_"Thanks" she said a bit nervously. This place was huge, it almost felt like she was going to be engulfed by it, everything around her were things she has never seen before. The only thing that was keeping her from shaking was Oogami's comforting presence as she stood by her silently. "Follow me please" he said cheerfully as he started to lead the way somewhere._

_"Yes sir" she said as she followed. Following along was a woman who appeared to have a no nonsense attitude, looking rather business like with a clipboard on hand. Anemone smiled to the woman, "its nice to meet you my name is Anemone Wolf" she began shyly. The woman nodded, "my name is Brigitte Fey I am Chief Komui's assistant" she introduced. "Nice to meet you"._

_When they arrived to what seemed to be a medical room Komui asked if she could pull up her sleeve to show one of the black bands._

_Anemone obediently rolled up her sleeve and showed him the black band. "Hmm…could you please activate it?" he asked politely._

_Obediently she activated her innocence, the black band snaked down her arm so it was at the lower of her arm now, then the black band created a scythe like blade the emanated black aura. Lightly he poked at the scythe, "you're a parasitic type accommodator a very rare type" he told her. Nodding to this she spoke, "what other types are there?"_

_"Equipment type is the most common form, and for a long time Parasitic and Equipment were the only known forms however recently he have discovered Crystal type innocence. My dearest sister Lenalee is the first case and only thus far". Anemone couldn't help but crack a smile when he mentioned his sister, whom she could tell he loved a lot._

_The smile went away when she caught sight of something horrific. He picked up an odd looking device that seemed wicked in appearance._

_She blanched. "Um…Chief Komui…what is that?"_

_"A check up tool" his tone was jovial. "Hold still and look away…this always upsets people"._

_Oogami stared at this. _"Oh dear".

_"Wait a minute!" Anemone exclaimed. It was to late though since he started the 'check up', there was a scream right before she passed out._

**X~X**

Anemone shivered in her bed. "That was terrifying" she whispered, Oogami sighed,_ "I couldn't agree more Master, on the up side meeting Hevlaska wasn't so bad"._

"That's because you were there to calm me down".

**X~X**

_After waking up from the horrific experience of the so called 'check up' Komui and his assistant led her to another place. It was rather odd looking and it made her skin feel chilled even though she was wearing long sleeves at this moment, around her it looked like water. It was all well lit by lights floating upon the surface, ahead she saw the platform that seemed to have led to what looked like nothing when they got on it, it moved further in. Soon the platform stopped, notably in this huge room she also saw some curtains above her head. When they had stopped she inspected the edge and looked to Komui. "Now what?" she asked._

_He smiled. It made her nervous._

_"You'll be looked at by Hevlaska" he told her._

_Before she could ask pure white tendrils had grabbed her body and lifted her off the platform. She had no idea where but this being had come out of hiding and now she was face to face with it, Anemone couldn't scream due to the shock. _"Its okay Master, she is the Holder of the Cube, an Exorcist"_ Oogami assured while placing a hand upon Anemone's shoulder. Her heart calmed, now with no pounding in her ears she heard something that was rather musical. A sound that comforted her heart and made her want to lose herself but she pushed this urge to the side and listened to Hevlaska, "I'm… going… to… check… your… synchronization… rate" she said in a gentle voice. Her forehead touched Anemone's gently and started to mutter numbers until she pulled away. "77% is… your… maximum… synchronization… with… your… weapon, this… is… a… life… line… between… you… and… your… innocence, the… lower… it… is… the… harder… it… is… to… activate… your… innocence…" she informed her. Gently she set Anemone back down, "sorry… if… I… startled… you". Anemone chuckled at this, "that's alright"._

_However she glared at Komui, "I know I'm new but you don't have to give me a heart attack" she grumbled._

_Komui smiled, "you took the surprise better then Allen. When Hevlaska looked at his innocence he tried to activate his weapon even though he had anesthesia!" he chuckled._

_"…"_

**X~X**

"By the way Oogami what was that sound I heard when Hevlaska picked me up?" Anemone had snapped from her memories of last night and was trying to figure out what she had heard, it was very calming. A unique sound that left her unable to identify the gender of the singer. It was strange yet beautiful, and it was terrifyingly enchanting. Coaxing her into a state of blankness to let others things consume her soul.

_"It was the innocence"_ Oogami told her.

She was taken aback, "innocence makes a sound?"

Oogami explained. _"All things have their sound, even a crystal glass, it is why a singer can shatter such a thing by hitting a high note. Innocence is no different, it too has vibrations therefore a sound of its own. If by some means an ordinary human can hear it, they will break but if an accommodator happens to hear it then they will be unharmed. With our bond I have allowed you to hear these sounds"._

It was surprising to hear this. Innocence was indeed a strange thing, but she wouldn't be able to say anything to anybody else because she might be thought to be strange or worse they believe her and ends up under a microscope.

Finally Anemone got up from her bed and stretched. Today she was going to meet everyone since after being looked at by Hevlaska Komui guided her to where her room was so that tomorrow she could be well rested for when she looked around and meets her comrades of the Order. Most of all she wanted to see what General Cloud was like since she was to be her pupil.

Anemone combed her hair and put on a malachite green dress that fell past her knees a little, with a white pinafore, white socks and ordinary dark green shoes that almost seemed black. Then she put in the red rosette earrings her father gave her, once she was done she draw in a breath. "What should we do first Oogami?" she asked.

_"Cafeteria?"_

Going with this suggestion she left her room and started to head to the cafeteria, as she did a few people waved to her with a smile on their face, she waved back with a shy smile. Her gut had so many butterflies in it she was shocked that she hadn't burst yet. Her thoughts marched around sporadically as she approached the doors leading to the cafeteria causing her to stop and look to them. Sighing a bit it hit her.

_I'm not cooking my own food for once and…I'm not cooking food for my dad, he's not here_. She thought sadly. She was so use to it now, cooking, cleaning, helping around, tending to the rose garden, now she was at a huge unfamiliar building where she wouldn't have to do those kinds of things. Now she was a soldier and soldiers didn't do such things. "Maybe this was a bad idea" she whispered causing Oogami to inaudibly sigh behind her.

Due to being so distracted with her own thoughts she yelped in shock when someone tapped on her shoulder. The person who touched her shrieked with shock.

Anemone turned and saw a woman. She was older then her, with long brown hair, and dark eyes. The woman quavered, "I'm sorry…I was seeing if you were alright" she told Anemone.

"Oh. Sorry myself I wasn't paying attention…um…my name is Anemone Wolf, I'm a new Exorcist. And you?"

The woman smiled and seemed to get over her own nervousness, well most of it. "I'm an Exorcist too, I'm Miranda Lotto" she said with a pleasant smile. "So are you going to go in?"

Anemone frowned, seeing this made Miranda panic a bit, "I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous!" she exclaimed.

"Your not! I'm just nervous, I came here last night and just now I'm going to meet everyone, but I got to thinking about my home and now I'm just thinking about how much food I will be eating because of being a parasitic type. I always ate with just my dad, so…I feel embarrassed that I will be eating with other people around that I don't know" she explained. Now she really didn't want to go in and was thinking about going back to her room, I cant though I have to meet everyone.

Miranda fidgeted as if thinking over something, then after fidgeting nervously for a couple of minutes she smiled nervously to Anemone, "want me to go in with you?"

Her face brightened a bit, "I don't want to make you go somewhere you weren't heading to…but yes please".

Miranda nodded, "okay…Head Chef Jerry likes Allen because he eats a lot of food, so I don't think anyone will stare at you" she assured.

Feeling a bit more confident she headed inside the cafeteria with Miranda who guided her to where they get their food. The cafeteria was a really nice place and big too so it was able to fit everyone who wanted to eat so it made her assume that there are a lot of people at the Order, some of them wore the same uniform as the Finder Charles, a few wore lab coats and a few off duty guards grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading back to their duties. The cooks were nice people and the most cheerful person among them was a guy of Indian descent, he smiled to her cheerfully. "Well aren't you cute? My name is Jerry" he said to her.

"My name is Anemone Wolf" she said with a bow.

"I heard from Chief Komui, so what would you like to eat? I can cook anything!" he told her.

Anemone thought for a moment and named off things she usually ate, she absolutely loved curry, seafood, and pasta so most of the dishes were that including some vegetables and fruit. Once the food was done Jerry happily gave her a cart to carry her food on, afterward Miranda ordered some food as well and followed Anemone. She sat down and looked at the food, "it looks good" she commented as she took a bite out of the seafood salad.

Her taste buds tingled delightfully causing her to smile.

"Wow its really good!" she then started to chow down happily. It was all so delicious that she had completely forgotten her fear of embarrassment, in a flash she was done with her food. I thought my food was good but my cooking skills aren't even half way near their cooking!

"Jerry is really good" Miranda said with smile.

Anemone couldn't agree more as she nodded.

Soon another face greeted them, "hi Miranda and your Anemone right?"

She looked up and saw a girl with short black hair, "my name is Lenalee Lee" she said with a warm smile.

"Hi and yes that's me". Anemone remembered that Komui's sister's name was Lenalee and plus they had the same last name so she inquired, "are you Chief Komui's sister?"

With a nod she sat down, "yeah, sorry if he did anything to scare you" she chuckled.

"That's alright, meeting Hevlaska without prior knowledge wasn't half as scary as his little check up on my innocence" it still gave her the shivers even though it was long over with.

Lenalee smiled anxiously, "he did that to Allen and Krory. When Allen learned how to repair his innocence by himself he was relieved that he wouldn't have to get repairs from my brother anymore".

Every second and minute Allen sounded even more amazing, he over came anesthesia, learned to repair his own innocence, and not to mention he seemed like a strong minded person who didn't let things get the best of him, however she sensed a type of sadness within him. When Komui explained things to her about what the other Exorcists know she found herself realizing why he had such a darkness within him.

**X~X**

_The sun had not yet risen but this night felt like it had been going for hours and hours now with the combination of the check up and not to mention being startled by Hevlaska, and she had this weird Chinese man to blame for all of this. As they walked to where he room was, Komui went into a very serious tone as he explained a few things to her. No one else was in this particular hall but he didn't speak to loudly._

_"There's something I need to tell you, its knowledge all the other Exorcists know of and you must not say anything of this to anyone alright?" he told her._

_"Yes sir" she replied._

_"The Ark once belonged to the Millennium Earl and the Family of Noah, however by the end of the battle in Edo we came into possession of it since Allen seemed to be the Player. By Inspector Lvellie orders we are to use the Ark to go straight to our missions rather then taking public transportation like we use to" he explained. Before Anemone could ask about all these names he was using he explained. "Its full name is Noah's Ark, the Family of Noah are humans that have been gifted with strange and unique abilities from the Dark Matter within them, they work for the Earl and just like him can command Akuma. We haven't seen them lately after the attack on our last HQ however". Hearing all of this made Anemone's head spin, _humans helping the Earl? Just like…

_Her memory went back to Detective Mason and Mayor Thomas. Its almost like them, except these Noah would have powers like the Akuma they command._

_Komui continued talking. "The thing that must not be mentioned is that Allen Walker is the Player because a Noah called the 14th has somehow been implanted in him, and if the memory of the 14th takes over fully any Exorcists nearby must kill him that way no one will be endangered and any signs of the 14th coming out must be reported to us". Saying this seem to hurt Komui in someway._

_Just simply hearing it hurt her as well._

**X~X**

_Kill Allen? They must be crazy, I cant do such a thing!_ She thought.

"Anemone would you like to come with me to the Science Section to hand out coffee?" Lenalee asked with a grin.

She snapped from her thoughts and nodded, "okay, that sounds good".

So the girls all ate up and headed to the Science Section after grabbing a cart and putting the coffee along with cups on it, when they arrived Anemone was impressed by how big it was. When her innocence was looked at she saw a glimpse of it and a few people working hard but she didn't get a really good look at it now that she was here she truly saw how amazing it looked. Oh…my father would love this place, she thought with a sigh.

Following Lenalee and Miranda she began to make introduction with some of the scientists, the ones that were averting their eyes away from the papers they were writing on. She noticed that some of them had bags under their eyes. Just like Father, not sleeping a wink until work is done.

Lenalee happily handed a cup of coffee to one guy who looked over to Anemone, "so your Anemone Wolf, my name is Reever Wenham head of the Science Section" he said.

"Its nice to meet you" she bowed her head politely and smiled. Because of her dad she knew things about plants however she wasn't a science buff she had to admit, even so she liked to hear about such thing making her feel comfortable in this particular location. "Hi my name is Johnny" a guy with round glasses said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

Johnny seemed to have a clip board and some measuring tape on hand, "you haven't been measured for your uniform yet have you?" he asked.

Anemone shook her head, "no I haven't".

"Along with scientific research they also make the uniforms" Lenalee explained.

"We'll do measurements if you don't know them" he told her.

With that she was measured, in all honesty if has been a long time since she has been measured. Since her father knew the human body very well, a doctor was often unnecessary so when Anemone's health was checked her father had been the person to do it. After the measuring was done Johnny wrote down everything and started to ask Anemone a few things like if she wanted any unique accessories to her uniform. Glancing over to Lenalee whom was currently wearing her uniform, she thought it over for a moment.

She liked dresses and she could just wear shorts underneath like she assumed Lenalee does but she still felt uncomfortable with the thought of wearing a skirt while battling demons so she requested having black pants that she would tuck into the boots she would wear, no sleeves that way she didn't rip anything when activating her weapon, no belt, she would fold the collar, and she wanted a black hood with it. With this the uniform would have its protective features, not be revealing, or to tight so she couldn't move freely. After that was done Johnny went to work on it right away, and Anemone walked back over to Lenalee and Miranda.

"I honestly cant wait too see it, the uniforms look cool" Anemone commented. And the red matches my hair.

"Johnny should be done in no time" Reever said as she started to go back to writing a few things however he stopped, "hmm…I need that book".

"What book is it?" Miranda inquired.

When Reever told her what it was she went off to go get it, Reever looked quite nervous as he watched her grab it from a shelf. Much to his dismay the ladder toppled over and Miranda went down with it, Anemone jumped and slid so Miranda ended falling on her, to top it off the book hit Anemone on the head making her wince. So much for avoiding blows to the head…sorry dad, she thought.

"I'm so sorry! I'll hit myself with a book to make up for it!" Miranda exclaimed.

Anemone grabbed the book from Miranda's hand, "its okay! It didn't hurt at all" she told the panicky woman. "So please calm down".

Miranda took deep and relaxing breathes while Anemone handed the book over to Reever. Lenalee looked to her with concern, "you should go to the infirmary, it looks like those bandages need to be changed".

Touching her head lightly, she felt that the bandages do indeed need to be changed. "Alright I will, afterward I should introduce myself to General Cloud".

"She should be at the training ground, if not she's probably at the lounge" Reever told her.

With a bow she thanked them. Lenalee asked if she would like her to guide her to where the infirmary was but Anemone had turned down the offer and got verbal directions instead. So she made her way to where the Infirmary was, meanwhile Oogami was chastising her, _"Master you need to take care of yourself you know?"_

_Yeah but its not like I need immediate care, I'll get there without distraction_.

Oogami sighed at this however watched Anemone closely as she soon came to the Infirmary, "excuse me?" she said as she came in. "Yes?" the person who answered was an older woman nurse who appeared to have a strictness to her. Anemone smiled, "hello my name is Anemone…I'm going to be a new exorcist here" she said but in a flash the nurse led her to a chair to sit down on. As she grabbed bandages and other things she spoke, "I am the Head Nurse, its nice to meet you Anemone".

With gentle quickness she took off the bandages around Anemone's head, she then dabbed some of the blood that had oozed out a bit from the book that hit her on the head, then she gently inspected the wound then applied antiseptic, after she was done she put on new bandages on her head. "Take some of these as well" she handed Anemone two white pills and a cup of water. Politely she took the pills and chased them down with the water. "I suggest no physical activity in the next three days, come by here often so I can change the bandages and I will determine whether you are fit enough to start physical activity" the Head Nurse said. Anemone wanted to say something in protest however her fathers words of respect came into her mind.

_Be respectful of their words, whatever they tell you to do, do it._

Remembering the words she nodded, "yes Ma'am". The Nurse gave a satisfied nod that a patient was listening.

Her eyes went to the door, "looks like I have more patients". Peeking to see who it was Anemone saw that it was a few Finders, they looked pretty beat up but they weren't in to bad of shape. Quickly the nurses went over to them and started to tend to their wounds. Watching them for a moment she finally decided that she should go see the one who would train her, General Cloud Nine. Slowly she got up and bowed to the Head Nurse, "thanks for the care I'll come by again tomorrow" then she left.

She followed what Reever had said and went to the training area. That place too was huge with many people gathered around, making her wonder if she shouldn't enter the area since she wasn't exactly wearing appropriate clothes for the area. But then she shrugged and her eyes wandered around trying to find a woman with blond hair and a white monkey perched on her shoulder. When she didn't see someone matching the description she was about too go to where the lounge was, but she decided to just sit down and watch everyone as they trained.

It made her thoughts go back to what Komui had told her last night.

_How could I possibly kill Allen? Or do anything to harm him for that matter? He seems like such a kind hearted person who does his best everyday. It sounds so unfair to not trust him._

_"Allen has a Noah inside of him Master, it would be selfish of you to not spring into action if he became fully engulfed by the Noah memory. They should just kill him now and get it over with"._ Oogami's harsh words caused her to flinch.

She didn't even know what to think about those words, they were horrible but what if Oogami was right? What if one day Allen was taken over by the 14th and she didn't do anything and as a result of this many people die? If that happened then it would mean she committed a gravely selfish act that effected many people, but…

Her head spun with confusion so she shook her head, I'll think about it another time, she promised herself.

Among the crowd Anemone soon spotted the woman and grinned, drawing in a breath she walked over to the woman. _I am an Exorcist now so I need to learn to make snap decisions, right now I feel confused and homesick since everything here is so unfamiliar to me and my routine has changed dramatically. Once I'm experienced I wont be confused, I'll selflessly help others and protect everyone to the very end no matter what_. When she approached General Cloud she smiled.

"Hi my name is Anemone Wolf".

* * *

**When Oogami is explaining the entire 'innocence makes a sound' thing and how it can harm an ordinary person thats based off of something called Sympathetic Resonance and I poorly described it in here. Anyway if you reread the chapters where they find Lenalee and bring her back to the boat after she defeated a Level 3, when Anita approaches the crystal she mentions a sound thats breaking her but it does not seem to effect exorcists. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Zen

**Claimer= All things made by me like my OC Anemone, belong to me.**

**Discalimer= All things not owned by me and have always been in the DGM world belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= This one is a quick one and a bit jumpy. However I hope you like it and I would like to say thanks to those of you who have been reading my story, I appreciate all those who have been reading and I hope you keep enjoying. So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**+ZEN+**

Not yet completely day however the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. A girl with blood red hair found herself awakening earlier then usual, her sea foam color eyes attempted to shut again so sleep could catch up to her once more. No such luck. Sighing to this she got up and got herself dressed, Anemone was most likely not going to do any physical training or at least not much of it though she decided to put on a outfit she was planning on wearing whenever she was going to train. Sleeveless dark green top with white pants and black flats, then she pulled her to shoulder length hair back into a low ponytail using a clip. Once dressed she left her room.

It was odd being out and about so early, her usual waking hours were 6 or 7 but she was up two hours early so now it was around 4'oclock. "I cant believe the Science Section can stay up so late" she muttered with a small yawn. "I hope I don't accidentally fall asleep". Thus far she has been studying since her head injury was keeping her from doing physical training right away, but since it has been three days since Head Nurse told her none of that she hoped that today's visit would give her permission to start on that.

She stopped and looked out the window to see the forest. _Its been a while since I've walked around in one or have been with nature at all_, she missed the forest that was near her home. Walking through it to get to the town, or just relaxing. "Maybe I can enter?"

Walking to where a door was she looked to the guards sheepishly, "is it possible for me to walk around?" she inquired. One of two of the guards at the door nodded with a smile, "yes you may…do you have your golem?" he asked.

"Oh yes I do" she reached in her pocket and turned her golem on so it fluttered around her head. "Keep him on at all times by the way" he informed her.

"Sorry…I keep forgetting" she admitted.

"That's alright, your still new here. Anyway don't go to far out or else you will end up at the town on the other side of the island" once that was side he allowed her to pass. She walked through the door and entered into the forest, it was pretty thick but not so much that you couldn't find your way back and the air smelled fresh with a slight last minute nights chill to it. Breathing in deeply she fell back and laid on the ground watching the sky as it become lighter and lighter, "I wonder where Oogami is?" she wondered as she closed her eyes. The phantom was always around, but sometimes she wasn't so sure of this since Oogami randomly disappeared off and on especially in early mornings. Maybe she does sleep after all.

After getting up Anemone brushed herself off. Looking to the trees she wondered if any had anything interesting like fruit, so she started to walk around again to investigate. Being extremely careful though that she didn't accidentally wonder all the way to the town on the opposite end of land, it was far but Anemone knew that she still had to be careful.

She stopped when she heard something.

Raising an eyebrow she followed the sound, it sounded like a blade cutting the air.

Peeking around a tree she saw the familiar long black hair tied back tightly. Yu Kanda or just Kanda if you wanted to live to see another day, the only ones who dare call him Yu is General Tiedoll and Lavi. The first time she saw him was when he was teamed up with Allen, Lavi, and Bookman. When it came to those three she hasn't seen them much over the three days and this was only the second time she has seen Kanda as well, the only reason she knew about the entire Yu thing was because Lenalee had told her about a small incident that had almost occurred when Lavi first came to the Order and learned of his first name. Observing him from afar she could tell he was training, with quick precision he slashed through each falling leaf with a blind fold at that. He was quick and powerful, obviously very experienced in what he was doing making Anemone feel very inferior in every way.

_It would take me years to reach his level…no scratch that I probably wont ever be able to reach his level. I would be dead by the time that would be possible._

She wanted to sigh but was afraid to do so since Kanda would most likely hear her, so she decided that maybe she should just leave now. Backing away from the tree she started to walk away but much to her misfortune she tripped over a tree root and yelped as she landed. Shaking her head she slowly started to get up.

"What are you doing?" The voice made her feel as if her heart had jumped out of her chest as she turned to see that it was Kanda, looking pretty annoyed.

"Um…well I woke up earlier then planned and decided to explore the forest a bit, I just happened to pass by and I was going to leave so I didn't disturb you but then I tripped" she explained nervously. She couldn't even look at him, she could feel that he was annoyed about her breaking his concentration during his training session. Gulping a little she smiled, "uh… your really skilled" she said trying to aim to compliment him in hopes that might alleviate the mood a bit.

"Tch".

With that response he walked passed her and disappeared in the thicket of trees, leaving a very deflated Anemone behind. _I deserved that,_ she thought with a sigh.

**X~X~X**

The Head Nurse changed Anemone's bandages then gave an assuring nod, "no sparing but you can do some physical training" she told Anemone who nodded in response with a thankful smile. She took a white pill the nurse gave her and sat there a moment, it had been three hours since she irritated Kanda but she still felt guilty. Deciding that maybe studying a bit might take her mind off of things then afterward she planned on finding Cloud so she could learn a few moves or at least stretches. When she entered the hall she noticed two familiar faces, "Allen. Link!" she ran over to them and smiled.

"How have you two been doing?" she asked.

Allen smiled, "great its nice to see you again" he scratched his head. "After we came back I had another mission so I was gone on that".

"Now we have to get ready to write both reports" Link told him.

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled.

Anemone chuckled, "sounds like you've been busy".

"Yup, so what have you been up too?" he inquired.

"Studying a bit about the world and now I can do some physical activity but no sparing until another day or two passes and my head is better" she explained. "I've been exploring around and not long ago I walked around the forest, unfortunately I ran into Kanda and might have annoyed him".

Allen frowned, "he's always sour don't mind him" he said while waving a hand as if fanning away a stench.

She tittered at this. _Perhaps they aren't actually friends after all._ It was rather odd but she just now noticed that Allen switched to and from polite language to more casual talk, however she did not comment upon this since she thought this might be something he either did not notice or he did this purposely and didn't want to talk about it. "Not all the time, he actually seems like he can be nice".

"He's never nice" Allen said flatly.

Link made an audible sigh, "enough chitchat Walker we need to get those reports done".

Allen groaned, "alright" he smiled to Anemone again. "See you later and good luck".

"Thanks Allen" Anemone said then she walked to two leave just before she started to walk to the library again.

When she got there she grabbed a few books and sat down to read. According to Cloud being an Exorcist requires study, the most important was at least knowing enough to know how not to step on anyone's toes. Every country has its own customs and culture, doing something to offend them may make things even more difficult for the Exorcist on the mission. Anemone was getting the gist of it all but then she would get curious about something else and end up being side tracked. This is why it was difficult for her to read a book and be on the same subject she was on a couple seconds ago, on top of that some things were hard to grasp within her mind so she ended up lost in her own thoughts.

"_You give off the impression that your well educated but that's actually pretty low isn't it?"_ Oogami commented with a small smile.

Anemone flinched,_ I do not give that impression…when have I?_ She thought with some annoyance. She likes plants because of her name and her father used plants for varies things so therefore she knew a little about them. Everything else was sort of questionable.

Math was actually her greatest downfall.

Anemone pouted as she read a few things, but then her mind wanted to go elsewhere and trying to keep it pinned to one place was making it worse. Sighing she closed the book and stared.

_"I've got to say its quite impressive how the world changes when it comes to discoveries and new sights not seen by some others, however mankind sure does love making up lies still this time under the façade of being civilized_" Oogami's words sounded like they had a hint of disgust in them but Anemone simply ignored it this time. Her eyes looked around then she spoke in a hushed tone, "but there are others who don't lie…besides the Order is filled with great people don't you think?"

Oogami looked at her nails absent mindedly, _"whatever you believe"._

Simply frowning to this she gathered up the books and put them back where they belonged before stopping and sighing to herself. She told herself many things but she failed to protect her confidence sometimes, _oh well I'll just have to be extra vigilant when it comes to physical training that way I can make up for not being able to hold some of the knowledge in._

"Well I'll go to the training area" she announced as she quickly left the library, feeling the quickness of her sudden come and go.

At her arrival she saw Lenalee was there and grinned, "hi Lenalee!" she said happily.

"Hi Anemone, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Great, the Head Nurse said I cant spar but I can learn some moves, in two days my head will be as good as new" she felt happy over this, soon she can train and go out on the field when she was ready. A day she felt excited for, and Oogami shared the same feeling.

Lenalee clapped, "that's great".

"So are you sparing with anyone?" Anemone inquired.

The Chinese girl shook her head, "I was but right now everyone is pretty distracted with Kanda" she chuckled. She pointed and Anemone looked.

Much to her shock she saw some Finders that had been very much beaten, and now the ferocious raven haired teen was fighting against the vampire like man Krory. The poor man did not even stand a chance, he would deliver a few kicks and quick punches however even though his innocence gave him extra speed Kanda was much more faster and stronger only needing to dodge a punch and a kick before finally elbowing Krory in the stomach then delivering a fast punch to his face. Krory laid there KO'd. The Finders seemed pretty pissed, a few wanted to avenge a knocked out comrade but Kanda would just punch them and they would be out like a light along with the others.

Anemone flinched when another was knocked out.

"By God".

Lenalee made a sound, "yeah…Kanda is pretty tough".

Anemone gaped, "pretty tough?"

_Like I thought before, it would take me forever to get to his level, and he seems so focused on what he's doing._ She felt admiration for this, clenching her fists she cheered herself on.

_I just need to train hard and be diligent, do my best to complete mission when that time comes and I'm sure I can at least be half way near as good as him_. Watching Kanda finish another person off he seemed satisfied with the days training so he calmly walked away, ignoring the angry insults the Finders were unleashing.

"Hmm…how does he stay so focused?" she wondered aloud.

"Zen Meditation" Lenalee told her.

"Zen meditation?"

Lenalee nodded, "when I first met him I honestly thought he was a girl" she admitted. "But he taught me how to meditate, it helps you calm yourself and become focused".

_That sounds interesting, I wonder if its okay to ask?_

"If its not to much trouble may I have a try it?" she asked politely.

"Of course!" Lenalee looked in the direction Kanda went and signaled her to follow, so Anemone followed Lenalee to a quieter part of the training area.

There he was calmly meditating, Lenalee grinned and led Anemone over to where he was. Wordlessly she instructed Anemone how to fold her legs and she indicated for her to straighten her back, Anemone obeyed each instruction. Soon enough the two were meditating, she knew it was most likely ridiculous for her to feel so blissful that she was doing something so simple but this was something she has never done before and despite the simplicity she was having fun. Furthermore to cut to the meat of it, she was doing something with other people, and that alone made her happy.

"What are you two doing?" oddly even with her eyes closed Anemone had the feeling that Kanda's brow twitched slightly before saying this.

"I'm teaching Anemone how to meditate" Lenalee said with a cheerful grin.

Kanda didn't say anything to this making Anemone feel bad for annoying him again. I guess I should leave, I don't want to be an annoyance to someone. She thought with a frown.

"Um…sorry…"

Before she could finish the sentence Kanda cut her off, "shut up and meditate" he said curtly. With that Lenalee held back a laugh and closed her eyes to meditate again.

Despite his words being short Anemone felt her mood lighten as she smiled with relief, does this mean he forgives me for annoying him back in the forest? She couldn't help but feel happy as she sat there and meditated with people she could now consider friends, closing her eyes she began to meditate but within her mind she just couldn't calm herself down._ Father I miss you a lot, but guess what? I think I'm making friends here!_

In response to this thought a light chuckle that only she could hear, floated in the air.

* * *

**Like I said its quick. I will skip around on days so it isnt her training everyday for X amount of chapters so I dont bore you guys or myself because I have no idea what I should make her do, but I will show progress on her innocence as well as reveal tidbits of her past as a child. So yeah...I hope you guys enjoy everything and again I thank you all for reading :)**


	9. Reminiscent Flower

**Claimer= Anything not originally in the DGM universe like my OC was created by me.**

**Disclaimer= Everything that was in the DGM universe, and anything not made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= For this one I listened to the more mellow and sad songs of both FMA soundtracks, the most listened to was Kyoudai and Trisha's Lullaby and Trisha's Lullaby~Recollection~. Sorry if anything sounds a bit clumsy in here ^_^' Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**+REMINISCENT FLOWER+**

_Watching mother tend to the garden was a precious time. The sun making her long beautiful hair shimmer like a red gem, oh how joyous was it to watch the roses bloom under her care…however in my life there was a time when it wasn't so much fun and that was after she had walked the stairs to heaven._

* * *

"You know basic defense however your movements are a bit sluggish, stretching helps the muscles" Cloud informed Anemone as she did leg and arm stretches. According to Cloud she had some good speed but compared to what she would need she was actually slow and her strength was a bit low. If she had known all of this before she wouldn't have been so confident walking to and from home through the forest. Well it was basic defense and it wasn't like one was given defense-against-akuma training. Anemone could literally feel her muscles stretch and the feel of her bones popping was a bit uncomfortable.

"Focus on working out your muscles, now kick". Cloud was having her go against a practice dummy, commanding her to switch from kicks to punches and before she knew it an hour had passed. "Alright you can stop". Anemone stopped and sat down, her heart was racing from the physical activity it wasn't use to and her body was tired.

"Training your body is important especially for an Exorcist who is a parasitic type. If you don't train your body well enough and you go against a tough opponent and are pushed to your limits then the after effect will be more painful for you. If such a thing happens you'll find that this training has paid off for you, now tomorrow you will learn new stretches and practice on the dummy again".

Anemone nodded at what Cloud said.

Yesterday she had learned that in a couple of days her head might be fully healed enough that she could spar and do more strenuous activity without worrying about her head bleeding all over again. Today however she learned that she needed to train her body first then she could learn combat, and train her innocence. An Exorcists training took time, it wasn't like they became a good soldier right off the bat, it took a lot of effort and work. Knowing this was different from doing it.

_Wow…I never realized how out of shape I was until now._

Oogami sighed, _"you should have exercised more"._

_Walking is good exercise, but then again that just works the lower body._

After a moment of trying to catch her breath Anemone got up and bowed to General Cloud, "thank you I will take a break" she said politely before leaving. Honestly she wanted to just drop there and sleep on the ground rather then wash up and get dressed in different clothes and out of her sweaty training clothes. But she kept right on walking like a zombie, her legs didn't feel attached to her body anymore.

Once she made it to her room she took a hot shower, then she dried off and combed her hair then put on her casual wear. A green dress with a white pinafore, white socks with dark green shoes that almost appeared to be black, after ward she put her red rosette earrings back on.

Finally she sat down at a chair with a relieved sigh.

The hot shower hitting her tired muscles had helped immensely to the point she had almost not wanted to come out and now all she wanted to do was sit her room until the next day came however her growling stomach kept right on pestering her. "Ugh…stop it I don't want to move anywhere right now you know?" Her stomach growled louder in response causing her to groan.

_"Telling it to stop doesn't work"_ Oogami chimed.

"I know" she chimed back.

Going to the cafeteria to greet everyone and eat Jerry's amazing food sounded good but she wanted a minute of zero body movement so her body could quickly adjust to the activity she had just gone through. Actually being tired at this moment brought back a few memories causing her to sigh from her still ever present home sickness. "Will I ever get over it?" she asked herself. She had moments of being perfectly fine until she stopped and thought about a myriad of things that reminded her of home and the moments she had at home.

"Sadness of any form doesn't go away right away, the moments your not sad will become longer and longer but there will be times when it does come back to you. When your father finally decides to come your moments of home sickness will decrease but you will still be thinking of home even then" Oogami said sagely.

The words of wisdom made her smile, "thanks Oogami".

"No problems Master".

Anemone for a moment stared at her room, it felt more like home now that she has had the time to make it more comfortable. Turning around on her chair she faced the desk and set her elbows on the surface, her eyes wandering as she observed things she wanted to do with the room. However she didn't want to upset anyone so she would ask before doing anything that might sound out there.

Her eyes landed on a picture.

Staring a moment before picking it up, a smile spread across her face.

"Mom". The words felt gentle on her lips as she looked at the picture of a smiling woman, perhaps an older version of her but Anemone would say her mom was way more beautiful, like a goddess blessing the earth with her presence.

It came to her suddenly, "house plants!"

_"Hmm?"_ Oogami gazed to her master curiously, obviously this was one of the thoughts she didn't catch.

"House plants will definitely make this feel more comfortable" she explained.

Oogami understood,_ "yes you do feel most comfortable with some sort of plant in the room_".

"Yeah…you know…its funny I didn't garden with my mom much, I actually enjoyed watching more…but that's a child for you" she chuckled at the memories flowing into her mind like a melody.

**X~X~X**

_The sun shined upon the earth gloriously feeding the children rooted to the ground as a woman graciously moistened the soil with water to hydrate the roots that helped them live. The woman's face was an elegant heart shape with fair skin and cerulean blue eyes that were deeper then any ocean, her long hair that fell past her hips that was red like roses and shimmered like a jewel. This woman always wore dresses that added emphasis to her elegant and tall figure but allowed her freedom to move like a dancer._

_"Mama! The flowers are pretty!" a small child of five exclaimed happily as she sniffed a rose._

_The mother giggled. "Of course with water and the help of Mr. Sun these children are happy and say thanks for the care"._

_Little Anemone grinned as she sat cross legged on the ground even though the dirt was wet from the water, "happy children!" she piped._

_Giggling again her mother looked to the flowers with almost a wistful smile, "yes…sweet heart happy children" the last part was whisper._

**X~X~X**

Blinking her eyes she smiled at the memories. "I wonder if they have a garden here? Or maybe I can get some pots and seeds?" she got up and stretched to relieve the aches a bit before she decided she would go and get some food then go on a mission to see if she could get some potted plants in her room.

Walking from her room she could still feel that her muscles were stiff but they didn't ache as much signaling that they had somewhat recovered from the sudden exercise routine, soon she knew that such things would be non-existent._ "What kind of plants will you get?"_ Oogami asked.

Anemone didn't quite know what plants she would get, but perhaps primroses would be a good start.

When she made it to the cafeteria she ordered a bunch of food from Jerry who happily had it all cooked up and she was given a cart to haul it all over to a table. Before leaving she asked Jerry a question. "Jerry out of curiosity is there a garden here? Or something of the sort?"

"Yes there is! Its good to help the people relax and I also have a few things growing there to get some good fresh produce, nothing more good then home grown!" he answered happily. This made Anemone grin happily, "awesome, thanks Jerry!" she bowed politely then left with her food and sat down at a table to eat her food. If I cant have potted plants I can just visit the garden, she thought happily as she ate her huge pile of food. Hmm…I wonder if I can tend to it as well.

"Morning Anemone". Looking up she saw that it was a guy with orange hair and an eye patch, his name is Lavi and behind him was a very short old man with heavy black eye makeup that made him look like a panda. This man was Bookman.

"Hi you guys, what's up?"

Lavi chuckled, "Yu almost chopped my head off again".

Bookman called Lavi and idiot under his breath but Lavi ignored this and Anemone shook her head, "let me guess you called him Yu?"

"Yup! On a day when he's in a bad mood too" Lavi said with a grin as if he doesn't mind the fact that he almost died by the sword of Yu Kanda, the person you should never call by his first name.

"Maybe it's a good idea not to annoy him" Anemone suggested.

"Nah…its fun, just like calling Allen Bean sprout".

Anemone sighed and decided to move the subject elsewhere, "by the way do you guys know if we can have things like potted plants in our rooms?"

"Don't see why not, me and Old Panda's room is filled with books and news papers. You can hardly see our floor most of the time" he said. Bookman looked annoyed at the fact that Lavi called him Panda and smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for you old codger?"

"Stop calling Panda you immature brat!" Bookman growled.

The two glared at each other making Anemone look to one and the other nervously, "um…thanks for telling me" she said then she moved to a different spot so they could sort out whatever needed sorting without her getting involved in it.

After moving to a different spot she quickly ate the rest of her food before cleaning up the piled up trays and bowls then handing it to kitchen staff so they could wash the dishes. In the corner of her eye she could see that the two weren't arguing anymore and were now calmly eating, saying things that she couldn't quite discern, a different language perhaps? On the other hand it was none of her business on what they were talking about so she shrugged and headed to Komui's office.

When she got there. Komui was not present. Observing the place, it was messy as always. Papers stacked on the desk and papers scattered on the floor, some attempts to clean it was obvious but this person in question got side tracked by something. Tilting her head a bit she decided that she should leave and find someone who could answer her question, yes Lavi answered but she needed a second opinion to assure to herself that it was alright.

"Have you seen Chief Komui?"

"No I haven't…sorry".

Looking to the direction of the voices Anemone spotted Assistant Fey talking to a Finder and smiled, "Ms. Fey!"

Her eyes darted in Anemone direction and briskly walked over to her, "have you seen Chief Komui?" she asked.

Anemone rubbed the back of her neck, "sorry no…"

Fey gave an exasperated sigh, "I took my eyes off of him for a second and he disappears, sometimes I have no idea how he does it. We're busy with documents, doesn't he know he's backing things up?" she muttered the last part looking a bit stressed but she tried to keep her appearance as a professional woman despite tracking down a notorious procrastinator. "Anyway Ms. Wolf is there something you need?"

"Um… well I was wondering if it was okay to have potted plants in our rooms?"

Fey nodded, "yes you may get some seeds from the garden" she answered quickly. "If you see Chief Komui on your way there tell him he needs to get back to work".

"Will do" Anemone said obediently. "Would you like me help you search?"

"That's alright I'll find him eventually". With that Fey left for the Science Section to keep going on her search for Komui.

_He might be back at the cafeteria talking to Komui_, she thought.

_"Let Fey and Reever handle this matter, just go to the garden"_ Oogami said. When Anemone hesitated Oogami rolled her eyes, _"just go"._

"Alright" she sighed before continuing to the garden. Which took a while to find, she had to ask a few people where it was before she finally made it there. Instantly when she entered she felt herself relax, her breathing calmed and her body relieved of any noticeable pains, the place smelled wonderful and everything was well lit._ I should start out with a primroses, then maybe I'll get some rosemary or perhaps lavender?_ She thought over what plants she could have in her room and would grow properly, her room got sun in the mornings but it might not be efficient enough. I can always bring the pot here if I feel there isn't enough sun getting to it. Walking over to someone she asked if she could have a small pot and some primrose seeds, the person happily obliged and gave the go ahead if Anemone ever wanted to come and help tend to the garden.

_I feel so happy… if I get lavender then I will have peaceful nights of sleep every night_, her mind wandered again as she looked down to the flowers with a smile on her face._ Happy children…right mom?_ Oppressing a giggle she lightly touched the leaf of a flower.

Her memory of the first time she had decided to tend to the garden came to her. Those days she started, she had been tired a lot…in so many ways.

**X~X~X**

_Anemone now almost nine years in age. Stared out the window of her room, looking down at the remnants of the garden that once bloomed gloriously, now filled with feelings of poignant despair as the realization came that her mother had died four months ago. Her sickly body moved to the hospital, the room sterilized to assure that the sickness would not touch neither her or father. Now she was gone. Unable to spend her last minutes and seconds with family because of the fear of it spreading, even the funeral was lonely. Only a few people from town came. However in the end it was just her and her father who muttered that it all had been inevitable._

_Words not for the ears of the young._

_Since then she hasn't done much. She tried her best to do chores, she tried her best to cook, she tried her best at everything so she could take things off of her fathers shoulders, but they still didn't say much to each other._

_She assumed she deserved this._

_Wandering down stairs, she felt that all was monotone. Once everything felt full of life but the walls of their home felt duller then usual, the furniture looking rather plain and food felt bland on the tongue. Her feet soon carried her to the garden, the flowers had long since died, possibly mourning the absence of the one who had for so long taken care of them. Anemone frowned and sat down, staring at them in a glassy eye manner. Looking up to the windows of her home she saw her room and soon she spotted the window to her fathers room, whom as of now had locked himself in the basement for two days and was still locked away._

_For almost an hour she sat and stared before finally lifting her head. "I'm going to take care of the garden" she determined._

_From then on she had started to tend to the garden, getting seeds for flowers to replace the dead ones. She pulled the weeds and used a hoe to grab the more difficult ones, using all the muscles a girl her age could possibly muster. Often falling over roughly on her back. Shaking her head she started to use other gardening tools to make the soil less rough, then she planted the seeds and waited._

_Sprouts would come but no matter how much she would water them and assure the sun fed them, they would die. So she started to process all over again._

_It rained heavily and drowned the new spouts, so she tried again._

_Some wouldn't sprout at all so she would grab a book and try to figure things out._

_New sprouts came out of the ground and she carefully planned a way to prevent them from drowning as rain clouds threatened to bring heavy rain, "I can do this…" she whispered as she covered the ground with protective sheets, "plants need to be planted properly, good soil, water but not to little or much, sun to give it nutrients, and someone good to watch over them" she whispered to herself like a charm. Determined to protect these newly sprouting flowers, first the rain came. Anemone smiled triumphantly as the sheets protected the sprouts effectively, however her cheer of success was washed away when a wind picked up and started to blow a few sheets away. Anemone snatched them and would try to lay them back down only for another sheet to start flying off, each and every time this happened she would run to grab them._

_Anemone by this time was sopping wet and trembling. _I cant stop…mama wouldn't…and dad…I want him to be happy! I want him to be happy with me!

_The ground was starting to become over damp from the rain threatening to possibly kill the new plants._

_The happiness her father had evident on his face as he watched his wife tend to the garden was something Anemone yearned for, she wanted this garden to bloom gloriously like it use too._

_All of this was becoming to much for a child to bear though, Anemone sniffled as tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. _Why cant I do this?

Maybe I'm not good at all?

Worthless…?

_This thought struck her like a bolt of lightening and caused her to stop, she fell to her knees, slowly tears flowed down her cheeks. Wailing sorrowfully over her shortcoming, she sat there allowing the wind to blow the sheets away until she finally calmed down, hiccups causing her to choke on her tears. She looked around. Seeing the sheets that had been caught up in things, along with that she saw some rocks laying about and that's when an idea came. Nodding she decided she wouldn't give up just yet._

I'll keep trying!

_She fetched the sheets and hunted down some rocks to hold down the corners, when she had successfully done this she watched over the garden assuring to herself that nothing bad would happen with her not being present. The whole night through the storm she stayed outside using an extra blanket to cover herself, when finally morning came and the storm stopped, Anemone got up and took off the sheets. The child was a mess now. Her hair tangled, her body cold and wet, as well as being covered in mud with possibly a few scrapes and bruises._

_Rubbing her tired eyes she started to walk back to the house until she spotted her father, swiftly she found a good hiding place and observed her father from afar. He looked tired himself, possibly because he had been working himself to death as usual. Bending down he examined the ground, "looks like a storm hit" he whispered. He soon noticed some new plants were going to grow in the garden, in a month or two they might become full grown flowers._

_For a moment he stared at the sprouts till finally a small smile came upon his lips._

_This made Anemone smile and following that. Cry._

_And that very night she might have caught a slight cold. But she didn't care._

_She was happy._

**X~X~X**

She felt bad for a lot of things, but she felt happy over the achievements and aimed to be good at a lot of things so her father didn't have to be so worried. Now she was far from the garden she had vowed to always look after, _someday if I go home…I'll make the roses bloom again_. She shook her head to keep herself from crying and took the things from the person she had asked if she could have a pot and seeds from. Looking to the two items a warmth spread throughout her body, the familiarity of fresh soil and the new start that was nestled within the seeds about to be planted.

"Thank you" she bowed politely to the person and instead of leaving right away she decided she would hang out for a bit in this little paradise. For a couple of minutes she relaxed before something odd caught her eye. A bush that seemed to have suddenly gotten extra leaves on it. Squinting her eyes she noticed that those leaves twitched.

Taken aback she walked over to it and looked closer, suddenly the crap was scared out of her when Komui's head popped out. "Ah!"

"Shhh! I'm hiding from Fey" Komui said.

"I can see that" Anemone said as she tried to make her heart stop beating so fast. "Why?"

Komui sighed, "I'm being worked to death! She's not even letting take a minute break" he whined. "I was headed to the kitchen but that's the first place she goes to so I'm hiding here then I will head to the kitchen".

Anemone chuckled, "I'm sure if you work hard you can get through all of it in no time".

"I don't think that would ever happen" Komui said.

"Chief Komui!" Fey and Reever yelled as they entered the garden.

Komui's eyes widened and he ran for it, still wrapped up in his disguise making him look quite ridiculous. Following him the two ran past her, "get back here curly!" Reever shouted. Komui kept on running until the trio disappeared elsewhere, gazes following them. This silly little happening made her smile and laugh a bit, "I wonder if they'll catch him?"

Oogami smirked,_ "probably"._

Looking to the pot and seeds Anemone decided to head back to her room, feeling quite jovial from anything negative that might have entered her mind, she herself was a happy girl and she hoped that she could always find a way to be happy.

Even if tragedy strikes.

* * *

**Got to love childhood trauma right? Anyway Anemone is not a mary-sue she's just sort of a perfectionist.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I might have another chapter up soon. Might.**


	10. Beast Hands

**Claimer= Anything made by me like my OC Anemone belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Anything that has always been in the DGM universe or wasnt made by me belongs to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= The transition of scenes is a bit akward and I dont quite remember what songs I was listening too when I wrote it...maybe thats why this happened. Oh well, we are getting closer and closer to Anemones first day on the job as an Exorcist and man do I have alot of good mission ideas! Some I wont be able to get to right away DX But I will keep on improving! So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**+BEAST HANDS+**

Panting and sweating. She was exhausted but this took longer now, her innocence in activated scythe form sliced through the air, "let your instincts guide you when it comes to attacking, when using innocence never work against it" General Cloud said as she watched Anemone practice with her innocence. Eight days had passed now, her head was healed, her body has become use to the physical labor, she was a wee bit wiser as well however she knew that she still had a lot of work ahead of her. Oogami would give her advice now and then but sometimes Anemone worked alone, she also sparred with Lau Shimin but this was only to practice strikes and defense as well as movement.

She wasn't as focused as Kanda but the meditation helped a bit.

_"Master you can manipulate the size of the scythe and direction"_ Oogami informed her.

Anemone managed to make the scythe a bit bigger, and the point instead of pointing downward turned and was now pointing upward. It helped a lot to be able to communicate with your weapon, it allowed less slow discovery and more information on what to do.

_"Sometime you should spar with Lenalee to help increase your speed since that is her forte when it comes to her innocence. Sparring with Krory wouldn't be such a bad idea either"_ Oogami said as she observed Anemone practicing a few kicks and punches.

_Alright._

Doing this for another hour, Cloud clapped her hands together. "Alright take a break".

After deactivating her innocence Anemone fell down on her butt and sat there for a while until her heart stopped beating so fast, "your improving, your movements have become faster and the power in your strikes are growing, you seem to also be doing well using your weapon. Keeping practicing, your synchronization rate will increase and you will discover new forms in your innocence and be able to move to level two". Anemone nodded and got up, she bowed her head politely to General Cloud "thank you".

Moving from the training ground to her room she took a quick shower and got changed in a different clothes which were just an extra pair of training clothes since she planned on doing more after eating. Once her hair was combed and tied in a low ponytail she walked over to the cafeteria meanwhile she did her best to focus questions over to Oogami. She learned that Oogami could read her mind a bit but not too much just a few things here and there on the other hand if Anemone concentrated hard enough she could get small sentences over to the phantom, not any complicated words though. One of the questions was about levels of her innocence which Oogami answered.

_"Innocence has levels as well, it applies to all types. The second level is an advancement that allows you to use different abilities and the weapon will take on an either drastic or small change in order to use these abilities. I will warn you though Master don't push your synchronization with me too far or else your body will break down and it will take much time to recover, its not too painful for equipment type but parasitic can experience excruciating pain from this exertion"._

_I'll keep that all in mind_.

_By the way Oogami if I go on a mission and there happens to be an innocence will I be able to hear it?_

_"Not unless something is happening, like if an akuma manages to grab it then you will be able to hear it clearly"_ she answered.

Nodding to herself Anemone turned a corner but stopped, "its him…" she muttered. Now she knew many people of the Order, she even knows the other two sections of the Science Division, one of the people she has unfortunately encountered was a man called Regory Peck. A man who can apparently find other interesting things to stare at that wasn't your face, this applied to girls. There were many people Anemone could have patience for and bare a polite smile and be her usual self but she didn't do this for perverts like Peck. Sure Lavi could be one but he at least didn't flirt with someone under age. _He's making Lenalee uncomfortable again,_ she thought as Peck talked to Lenalee whom looked like was trying to find some sort of escape.

Anemone drew in a breath and briskly walked over to them, "Lenalee! How are you doing?" she led Lenalee away from Peck who seemed taken aback that she was being taken away. "H-hey!"

"Good luck with all that paper work Mr. Peck!" Anemone exclaimed. The both of them quickly disappeared into the cafeteria managing to leave him behind.

Lenalee sighed exasperatingly, "thanks Anemone he's too persistent".

"No problem, lets hope he got the hint and went back to his division to work". Anemone noticed something about Lenalee's expression and tilted her head, "is something else wrong?"

"Oh…well some people from Central are checking in on things, I get little angry about still being this way but I could never feel comfortable when they come by. They made things really hard when I first came here" she explained, the last part almost a whisper. But then she forced a smile, "but I will believe that things will be okay".

Anemone felt herself remember about what Komui said about the 14th, a man from Central, Inspector Lvellie issued the command to keep an eye on Allen and said they would use the Ark to ride into battle. Her heart's pace quickened, even though she had never met them she felt the stirring tension of their presence and she wanted to avoid any run ins as much as possible. Not showing her fear she smiled, "if you need any company just ask and I'll be there" she told her friend. _I'm nervous but I wont show it._

"Thanks Anemone".

She couldn't fight but for now she could do little things like be there for others when they were feeling at their lowest, even though she felt a myriad of her own emotions she would swallow them down and look confident in the face of adversity. That was all she could do for now, look confident and hopefully her heart and mind would follow.

"I'm getting some food, would you like something?" she asked.

Lenalee shook her head, "no I should go and see how Reever and the others are doing, by now they must want some coffee" she chuckled. "Thanks again, and if you do happen to run into the Inspector be careful of the people with him, they wear robes and are called CROWS. Their a special combat division that can use magic and can be fearsome…so be careful okay?"

"Of course" Anemone grinned.

She watched Lenalee leave and made sure Peck hadn't been hiding somewhere, once she was confident that Lenalee was alright she ordered food from Jerry and sat down at a table. Even as she ate she couldn't help but think about all of this. If a few people from Central were here then that meant they might be giving Allen a hard time.

_"Don't worry of such things_" Oogami remarked. _"Fate is something we cannot run from, if that Allen child is to face punishment for something he could not help then that's just how it is, after all a finish line doesn't always mean a happy ending"._

Anemone frowned, _cant you be positive sometimes?_

_"I speak the truth"._

Sighing she devoured her food to shove down her emotions and build on her strength of resolve to keep working hard and not think about things like a place called Central, she knew one thing however and that was that she wasn't liking this place one bit. It sounded frightening…should a place that's trying to save the world frighten you? Somehow it didn't sound right.

_Its alright, Allen has a lot of will power and you still need to train so don't stress over things or else you wont get anywhere._

Managing to shove everything in the back of her mind, when she finished her food, more training had become her main focus. Train to understand her weapon, train to build her strength, train so she can soon help her comrades on the battle field. She got up to stretch a bit and once she had given the stacks of plates to the cleaning staff of the kitchen Anemone entered the hallway again to head to the training grounds. As she walked there she spotted another familiar face and grinned.

"Hi Kanda!"

In one brisk movement the samurai gave a _'tch_' in response and passed right by her without a second glance. For a moment she was frozen in that spot before sighing, "he's in a bad mood" she whispered.

_"Isn't he always in a bad mood Master?"_

_He speaks with his eyes. So it may seem like he's in a bad mood but sometimes he's in a fair mood or relaxed, he can also be thoughtful and bored._

Oogami rolled her eyes, _"no happy mood?"_

_I know there is such a mood but I haven't seen it yet, but…I think right now he's irritable about Central being here as well, he must be on bad terms with them or something._

_"Popular_" Oogami stated simply.

_Apparently_, Anemone wondered why Kanda might not like Central. It seemed like Lenalee didn't like them because they made things hard for her when she first came to the Order. The fact was, Anemone didn't know a lot of things when it came to her comrades, in fact she only knew a bit of their personality, she would feel nosy if she tried to uncover other things about them. All she could do was be there if they needed someone.

Finding herself fairly distracted she almost didn't notice the people going the opposite direction of her in the hallway, looking up she noticed that there were four of them. Three of them she couldn't identify since they were wearing strange robes. She felt incredibly intimidated by the air they gave off, mysteries yet powerful, hidden yet menacing. The one leading them was no better, the mans features were sharp and permanently looked displeased of something.

When they were about to pass by each other Anemone bowed her head a bit and hoped they wouldn't say anything to her. But then again her luck had a record of being only randomly being good, this wasn't one of those times.

"You must be Anemone Wolf the new Exorcist" the man said.

"Yes sir I am" she replied.

The man reminded her of a viper, ready to strike with venomous fangs. Anemone never minded snakes since a few would make their way into her garden, but he was no Garden Snake, quickly she made the conclusion. "You must be Malcolm C. Lvellie the Inspector, and those three must be CROWS".

He nodded with some semblance of amusement, "that is correct…I'm glad to see your well informed. I take it you know all that you need about Allen Walker?"

"Chief Komui told me".

Despite sounding as polite as she could she found that the air was thick with tension, his very presence made her feel cornered, it made her feel…angry. She felt like a cat, flexing its claws and ready to strike or a wolf with itchy teeth ready to bite. The frightening feeling of wanting blood and the feeling of the CROWS intimidating glances underneath their masks made Anemone look away to stare down the hallway. Looking into his eyes would only make these urgings grow to frightening levels, making her legs and arms almost feel the actions she wanted to commit. With all the strength she could muster she crushed them all down into her heart and soul. "Sorry I cannot speak longer, I was heading to the training ground, it was nice to meet you Inspector" her voice was firm.

"Like wise" he said as he started to continue on but then he stopped and turned his head a bit, "remember report anything strange about Allen Walker, you wouldn't want to be jailed because it was found that you didn't" with that last word he walked away with the trio of CROWS following him.

Anemone clenched her fists and walked to the training ground to practice strikes on dummies, all the while Oogami was talking in a haughty manner. _"That human, who does he think he is? They may have money and assure they get to where they need to go but Exorcists do all the important work, killing Akuma and assuring the Earl does not drag the world into darkness. He should be bowing down on one knee!"_

She has never seen the phantom this angry before, but Anemone didn't say anything to settle her down. After all she felt frustrated herself, that man was not friendly at all on top of that along with that combat unit following him around it was as if he was trying to tie a short leash around everyone's necks._ "Of course all authority have no idea how to handle things without fear…so foolish and boring of them"_ Oogami stated. She drifted over to Anemone and put a hand on her shoulder, _"we should show them what we're made of, if they want fear…why not spread it?"_

Shaking her head in response she delivered swift kicks to the dummy,_ its alright besides he wasn't threatening me to much, it was pure bad luck that I had run into him as well…so I shouldn't take any sort of actions. Besides what if I get myself in some serious trouble? That would cause trouble for Komui and everyone else, I cant possibly do that to them. I want to stay focused on getting stronger so I can help my comrades and help people who need it_. She swallowed all her tremulous feelings so she could train diligently.

Oogami frowned,_ "humph…"_

A moment of silence passed, well at least for the two of them. She couldn't say she blamed the phantom, Anemone always wondered if she was a difficult person to deal with, but she wasn't the kind of person to show such huge amounts of rage, what she wanted to be was someone who was capable of being calm and fought for justice bravely. A selfless person. So she suppressed anything that felt negative to her shoving it into the depths away from the eyes of others, if she ever came across someone from Central she would be calm and try to be a person who complied to commands even if she felt uncomfortable about it. After all they couldn't possibly do something so horrid it was inhumane, right? Maybe they had another solution as to how to deal with the 14th.

A giggle resounded within her mind, then it stopped. Oogami was smirking, _"why did the scorpion sting the frog in the back?"_ This question surprised her, what did she mean by this question?

_"Anyway I guess I should show you the second form"_ she said.

The scythes on Anemones arm twitched until they suddenly went from a scythe form into a looser form that was almost like cloth, the thin black line curled around her upper arm three time then suddenly her whole lower arm became engulfed in the black until her arms had a beast like form. Pure black with the black energy curling around it like smoke, the blackened fingers were now claw like and the hands a bit bigger. She was in shock and awe at this form. "Woah…" she whispered.

_"Beast hands, they give you great strength and make you better in hand to hand combat, its like your hands are coated in the mightiest steel, you can also use the claws to rip and tear through your enemies"_ Oogami explained. _"Try"._

Anemone looked to the dummy, in one strike it was in pieces. For the heck of it she punched the ground, creating a deep hole. Punching it was like punching softened butter. "Amazing!" she exclaimed, she felt extremely giddy about this new form of her innocence she walked over and lifted a 100 pound weight and began slowly twirling it above her head. "I wonder if I could arm wrestle with Lau Shimin", she chuckled at the suggestion then slowly put the weight back down. Staring at the weapon she grinned, what should I call it? She wondered.

For a moment she thought then in unison she and Oogami spoke, _"La Bestia Mani!"_

"That's a perfect name!" she looked to the phantom whom was smiling with amusement, apparently her bout of creepiness had passed.

Anemone put both her hands on the ground and lifted her legs up to do a hand stand, she wasn't struggling to keep herself up but she sure was struggling to keep balance. "Even with…these I still…cant quite do it".

Just for the heck of it she did a hop planning to land on her feet, much to her surprise instead of only having inches between her hands and the ground she ended up soaring backward into the air. "Eek!" she gasped. Below a couple of people watched her dumbfounded as she finally started to go downward. Not thinking about landing on her feet gracefully she instead squeezed her eyes shut, to her shock and relief someone actually caught her.

Forcing her eyes open she saw that the rescuer was Marie, the blind but very tough Exorcist of the Black Order. With sightless eyes he looked to her, "are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "y-yeah" she stammered as Marie let her down on the ground. "Thanks and nice catch".

"Your welcome, how did that happen anyway?"

"I discovered a new form to my innocence, I did a hand stand to see if my balance improved then I decided to hop off my hands and land on my feet…I ended up putting to much strength into it" her voice lowered a bit out of embarrassment on the last bit but Marie heard clearly.

He smiled kindly, "you should probably be careful when you discover new forms, so what is it?"

Grinning she lifted her right hand, "beast hands, from what I just found out they give me super strength". _In retrospect what I did was a dumb move_. "I think I'll start practicing now so I can get better control of it".

"That would be good idea, I think Cloud is actually coming this way" he told her.

She could never get use to how good this mans hearing was, from what she heard he could even hear a persons heart beat thus allowing him to tell if someone was lying or not. Guess there were some up's to being blind, it actually made her feel bad to forget he was blind in the first place.

"Thanks again" despite the fact he probably couldn't see the action she bowed her head a bit in thankfulness.

"Your welcome" Marie smiled and waved a bit before heading over to another part of the training ground, while Anemone waited for Cloud to arrive however she deactivated while doing so.

_And thanks to you Oogami for showing me this new form,_ she thought.

_"No problem Master I felt that it was the right moment to introduce it to you, when the time comes I will show you the second level form, that may take a while though"_ Oogami seemed bored as she examined her nails making Anemone grin a bit.

_With La Bestia Mani I'm one step closer to getting stronger!_ With this enthusiastic thought she ended up shoving the entire Lvellie encounter from her mind and was completely absorbed into wanting to show it off to General Cloud so she could possibly get some more training from her today. Looking to her hands she giggled,_ I should really ask if I could arm wrestle Lau Shimin._

_It might be fun!_

* * *

**Like I said transition is a bit akward and the ending wasnt all that great but I will make sure that doesnt happen on the next chapter :) Anyway if you havent guessed 'La Bestia Mani' means The Beast Hands in Italian.**

**Also Oogami's sudden mood change and random cryptic words will be revealed in later chapters, much later. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least a little.**

**Thanks again to all those who have been reading my fanfic.**


	11. Friends

**Claimer= All things made by me like my OC Anemone belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= All things that have always been in the DGM universe and werent made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= When writing this chapter I was listening to the song 'My long and forgotten cloistered sleep' and 'Cynical World' by Yuki Kajiura. By the correcting stage my eyes were tired so forgive me if there are a few errors in here and I'm still getting the swing of things when it comes to playing the character of the DGM universe. So sorry if anyone is out of character DX anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**+FRIENDS+**

_A sound of static filled her ears. Flashing to and from images she has never seen before…or has she?_

_Resounding sounds of laughter then turned to agonizing screams and moans._

_Prayers left unanswered._

_A terror unseen like air._

_Choking. Gagging. Crimson._

* * *

Gasping as she quickly sat up in her bed, Anemone found herself staring at her balled fists as they clenched on to the sheets like it was for dear life, her wide eyes brimming with tears she couldn't quite explain. Her blood rushed to her head causing huge clarity to enter her sight. Her heart pounded harshly, she tried desperately to make it calm down. It took an hour for this to happen though. Wincing from a head ache, she drew herself in to hug her knees.

Sensing the masters discomfort Oogami appeared, setting herself at the end of the bed, _"what's wrong Master?"_

"A nightmare again…" she whispered. Lately Anemone has been seeing the same thing over and over again, it gave her the creeps. For some reason every time she saw it, she found herself crying, she didn't even know why. Slowly she lifted a hand to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks. "It doesn't make sense".

Reassuringly Oogami patted Anemone on the head,_ "its just a nightmare Master, something your mind created to express the stress of working so hard towards your goals of becoming stronger and from being far from the home you had been in for years"._ Smiling warmly she put a finger to Anemone's forehead, _"don't worry, it will be gone with time allowing you a proper sleep"._

Wiping away the remaining tears Anemone forced a smile, "thanks Oogami, don't know what I would do without you".

_"You would be completely lost Master_".

Anemone chuckled at this. Shivering a bit despite the sun casting warm rays through her window she decided that maybe she should start her training a bit late today, at least perhaps so she could find a way to relieve the stress that was causing these strange nightmares. She couldn't even say if they were nightmares, after all they were just unidentifiable images and strange yet ominous sounds. Maybe my mind is stressed and muddled as well.

Slowly getting up she stretched her arms, automatically walking over to the flower pot that contained the baby sprout that would one day become a primrose. Taking some water from a small watering can she gave the baby a small amount of water before setting it on her desk in a way so the sun's kind rays would feed it. "I wonder what I could do to help my nerves" she asked herself aloud.

_"Its not a busy day I believe, maybe someone will have a few suggestions or one will fall into your lap"_ Oogami got up and drifted over to the flower pot, staring at the sprout a bit before looking to Anemone.

"Maybe" she said with a nod. Anemone took a shower to get the sweat off that had gathered on her body during the dream then she put on her usual casual outfit, along with putting in the red rosette earrings. On cue her stomach begged for some breakfast.

Walking out of her room she headed over to the cafeteria to order breakfast. Pancakes were fantastic after having an restless sleep, along with some extra crispy bacon.

Sipping her cranberry juice she slowly ate her food, after all what was the hurry? General Cloud said she should pick a day to take a break from training anyhow, three days of training with her beast hands she was now use to the strength they had within them so she could now hold delicate objects without smashing them in her iron like grip. It had been fun to spar with Lau Shimin, she even sparred with Krory and Lenalee a bit. This has been improving her skill immensely, now she could hardly fathom knowing that she had been unfit at one point when she arrived to the Order. Anemone could do up too forty or more pushups when she could hardly do fifteen at first when she arrived.

_At least lack of sleep from nightmares hasn't disturbed my training._

She learned that he had quite bit of stamina and it was only increasing from the training she was receiving._ The advantage to being a parasitic type I guess._

When she had finished eating and the cleaning staff took care of the plates she decided that her next destination would be the Science Section to see how everyone was doing. The other two section might be harassing them again about deodorant.

Once she was close to the area she heard some familiar voices.

"Thanks for coming along".

"No problem".

"I don't want to go with you people!"

"Oh come on Yu, it'll be fun!"

"Don't call me by that name you idiotic rabbit!"

Anemone peeked to see the source of the voices, there she saw Johnny in his usual clothes and lab coat, Allen, Link, Lavi, and Kanda all wearing casual clothes. "Hi you guys, what's up?"

Lavi grinned, "hi Ane".

"We're going to the town, I'm picking up a few things. Allen volunteered to come along and help me carry things" Johnny replied with a grin.

Allen sighed, "Lavi said he was bored so he wanted to come along. Then we ran into this idiot and now Lavi is forcing him to come along".

"What was that Beansprout?" Kanda growled.

The both of them glared at one another, Johnny chuckled nervously. "I guess it will be an interesting trip".

Tilting her head she looked to them shyly, "um…may I come along? I haven't been to a town in a while and I'm curious on how this one looks".

"Oh that's right you lived in that small town most of your life and haven't been anywhere else" Lavi remarked.

"Yeah of course you can come along" Johnny said. She could sense a hint of relief, Allen wasn't hard to talk to and Link was always calm but having both Lavi and Kanda in addition made things a bit difficult.

She smiled, "thanks". Thus something to do did indeed fall into her lap, so she followed them out as they walked over to the town following a path. As they did Anemone spoke "how many times have you guys been to town?"

"Only a few times, we go there when something is needed like coffee since we're busy with other things" Johnny replied.

"Today is more relaxed and there hasn't been much activity in the last couple of days so some of us are on break until a mission does come up" Allen explained.

Kanda had his arms crossed over his chest looking rather annoyed that he was being forced to come along, however he seemed to be following without much problem. Maybe he is secretly pleased that he was invited to come along, Anemone thought.

"That's cool. General Cloud said that I was getting better and I've already gotten use to my weapons other form" Anemone still felt happy that Oogami had revealed this information to her.

Looking to her curiously Lavi inquired to her, "you named your weapon Oogami right? How did you come up with that name? I believe it's the name for a battle scythe in Japanese".

"Oh well…I found an old book in my fathers study, out of curiosity I read it but found that it was in a foreign language and was only partially translated. Some of the characters were rewritten in regular letters and some of it was directly translated of what it meant, I asked my dad what some of them meant and he only knew some of them since the book actually came from a friend who forgot to pick it up long ago. When I saw the form of my innocence weapon I just off the top of my head named it that" she explained to him. It was true but actually when she first saw the phantom she was going to give it some other name. It took a while and Anemone went through a very long list of names until she randomly said a few foreign words she knew, Oogami liked the sound of Oogami so therefore that became her name. Funny because Oogami said call her as she wished.

"Really? That's cool. What about the attacks? Their in Italian."

He likes asking questions doesn't he?

Anemone cleared her throat, "yes they are. My dad went to Italy once when he was young and my mother knew Italian as well, so I picked up on a few things…I think it makes the attacks sound a bit cool" she admitted.

At first she was given stares but Lavi laughed, "I guess so!"

Anemone's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Casting him a glare Allen smiled reassuringly, "its your weapon so you call everything what you want".

"Ridiculous" Kanda muttered in a low voice.

Allen gave a mock pleasant smile, "says the idiot who lacks creativity".

Kanda glared at him, "I lack creativity? You looks washed out bean sprout".

"Its Allen! You sour faced idiot".

"Do you want to die Beansprout?"

"Its Allen!"

Before the could rip into each other Anemone picked up her bravery and came between them, "okay guys settle down we're going to town and then we're going back so you can go your separate ways for the day" she told them as she put a hand to both their chests and pushed them away from each other. Casting one last glare to one another they stopped speaking to each other. Sighing a bit Anemone looked to Link, "shouldn't you make sure they don't argue?"

"Not my job" he stated.

"I see".

The rest of the walk to town was a bit awkward since Allen and Kanda seemed to be in a constant irritable mood in spite of this though Lavi kept right on talking. Stories of interesting things that happened to him, that made Anemone want to groan audibly in exasperation but out of politeness she didn't, sure they were interesting or would be but hearing a story from Lavi was actually an exhausting experience. No one was even interested in his story about his encounter with a cute Chinese waitress, well then again Anemone wasn't a guy but still that didn't stop everyone from looking like they wanted to kill Lavi to make him quiet down. Soon he moved to teasing Allen by calling him Beansprout which made Allen say his name irritably, when they arrived at the town it felt like hours passed. Never has she been exhausted hanging out with people before,_ maybe coming along wasn't such a good idea._

Oogami raised an eyebrow,_ "a grumpy guy, a temperamental guy, a talkative guy, a geeky guy, and a stoic guy…you seriously didn't think talking to them for long lengths of time wouldn't be exhausting Master?"_

_Good point._

"Okay these are the things Reever wanted me to get, lets go" Johnny said with a grin. The gang followed him around and helped him grab and carry things, well except for Kanda and Link whom were both quiet through the entire thing. Every now and then Kanda would grumble, mostly over something Lavi did like flirt with random girls.

Anemone was having a pretty good time but she would find herself looking over her shoulder or stopping to look over to a group of people, she felt her heart jump when she would hear someone yelling or look down at her shoes when someone looked over to them. "What's wrong?" she jumped and looked to Allen whom looked to her with concern. Shaking her head she smiled a little, "I guess I'm not use to being around these kinds of people" she admitted. She vowed that she would feel happy for the good deed even if people hated her for whatever reason. But she couldn't shake the emotions of being looked down upon by a lot of people.

"What do ya mean?" Lavi asked now getting involved in the conversation as well as he carried a bag.

She hesitated to respond but decided that it wasn't a big deal and shrugged it all off. "My town had heavily religious people that could be quite superstitious, my father was a scientist so they didn't like him, as for my home they tolerated her by barely speaking or looking at her. When I was born I was picked on a few times because my hair was a very blood red color, however when my mom died it got worse" she chuckled and smiled. "I guess I'm not use to people not glaring at me when I enter into a market".

Allen seemed to look sympathetic while she couldn't quite read Lavi's expression. Link didn't seem to show much of any emotion on this however Johnny grinned. "No worries about that here since me and a lot of the people of the Black Order are scientists" he said.

Lavi chuckled, "yeah and next to Allen your hair color looks completely normal!"

"Yeah my hair apparently makes me look older or vain" Allen sighed.

"What counts is how you feel about yourself" Lavi said however this made Allen roll his eyes. The words did come off as a bit snobbish or cheesy however she appreciated that they were trying to make her feel better.

Oogami floated over so she was beside Anemone, _"white hair is quite beautiful and fashionable, I wouldn't say that it is at all vain, besides looking older can be a good thing"_ she said while twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Anemone managed to keep herself from giggling and looked to the others as they continued to go around town, often Lavi would pull them off to a random direction. Or Kanda would threaten to beat Allen or Lavi for pissing him off like calling him Yu or idiot.

Soon he ended up walking behind the group his arms crossed over his chest and glaring.

_I change my mind coming along was a good idea_, she thought with a smile on her face. They were all good people even though they had their own quirks. _It will take a while for me to get use to things like being able to go somewhere without being called a curse or omen but its something good to get use to, and I feel happy to know that they were trying to cheer me up a bit_. Always she had this habit of pushing all her pain off to the side, afraid that she would make people uncomfortable with her insecurities or annoy them with her sadness. _But I still feel uncomfortable about doing such things._ Sighing to herself she looked over to Kanda and wondered if it would be a good idea to start a conversation with him, its not like I'm calling him by any other name then his own.

Smiling a little she looked to him again, "so…how are you?"

"Tch".

Okay I guess this might be a one way conversation. "Guess you would have preferred to enjoy some soba and train or meditate" she began. "I wanted to come along since General Cloud said I should take a day break to rest, I guess I've been unknowingly stressed. I guess that's been causing the weird dreams I have been having, having some extra stamina is the only thing keeping me from feeling extremely fatigued".

His facial expression or the expression within his eyes seemed to change a bit, however he did not speak a word in response to her words making her feel a bit embarrassed to the fact that she may be worse then Lavi as she talked.

"Sorry…I'll stop talking now" her eyes wandered away from him and looked around the town absently. She would have perhaps started a conversation with Link ahead of her but she had no idea how to start a conversation with him either, he was always guarding diligently or reading a book he had brought along to keep himself occupied. _"Why do you even want to talk to him anyway Master?"_ Oogami inquired.

_Good question…I have no idea why it matters to me so much to talk to him, I should just forget about it and probably talk to him very little so I don't annoy the hell out of him._ Casting a gaze to a group of women, they were nice things and their hair made up in a fancy way with colors of blond and brunette. Meanwhile Anemone's hair was cut so her hair touched her shoulders slightly, her hair looked fair for someone who cut her hair herself. It wasn't like she was self-conscious in spite of this though she felt that maybe she was in denial and secretly wished her hair was a different color, deep down though she knew she couldn't hate it completely because it was the same color as her moms, it was something that made her feel connected to someone long lost.

"Tch…you're an idiot" Kanda said bluntly making her look to him with surprise. She lowered her head in a bit in response. "Besides... red is a good color and I guess it suits you".

She froze with her mouth wide open in shock, _wait…did he just compliment me? Did he just try to make me feel better?_ Never had she thought it possible that he would do such things for someone or for her of all people. Her eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas morning at the sight of presents under the tree, that moment her hair felt like a special trait in her appearance making her cheeks tint pink a little.

"Don't dawdle" Kanda said. Not casting her a glance.

Smiling widely she nodded, "yes!" she caught up with the group and enjoyed the rest of that trip thoroughly, helping carry things and even picked up a few things she herself wanted. Kanda didn't seem as grouchy as he had been earlier and seemed to sort of relax and except that he was with them, at least a bit.

Finally they had everything and headed back to the Order, "come one Two-mole you can carry one bag" Lavi said to Link as he tried to make him carry some of the load.

"Stop calling me that" Link said calmly. "And no".

"Come on at least one bag!"

"You seem to be having no problems carrying them" Link stated.

"Meanie" Lavi grumbled. "Hey Yu!"

"I'm not carrying any of your bags you stupid rabbit" Kanda said.

"Not strong enough?"

"What did you say Beansprout?"

"Its Allen!"

"Stop bickering, you might drop something" Johnny told them.

Anemone smiled as she listened to them all. It took a while but she realized that it was like a dream come true to have friends and they think of her as a friend as well, so even if she didn't cry in front of others over the misfortunes she would experience she wouldn't let life's events of unhappiness beat her. She will continue to smile and move forward in her life. And she just couldn't wait for her dad to see how much she has grown. She wondered…what he was doing at this moment.

Moving between Allen and Kanda to prevent them from wanting to clabber each other, Anemone enjoyed each and every step she took with her friends as they walked back to the Order building.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a bit unique from the other chapters, you'll find out how when it comes out :)**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope this one wasnt too clumsy to you guys or weird, like I said in the Note area my eyes were tired by the time I got to the correcting process. Hope their better by the time I am finished with the next one and again thanks to those who have been reading. **

**I hope I can get more favorites or reviews :)**


	12. Moving Forward

**Claimer= All thing made by me like my OC Anemone belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= All things that have always been in the DGM universe and aren't made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= Unlike the other chapters this one starts out with Anemone's fathers POV, because sometimes ones personality starts with the parents or those who surround them so this is giving insight on him and how Anemone became who she is today. For this chapter I listened to the song Grandpa's Violin by Yuki Kajiura plus I had the songs I listened to for the last chapter stuck in my head. Anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**+MOVING FORWARD+**

Early mornings were never a favorite of his, not even when he has been locked in his lab for hours, the suns rays shining through his window awoke him. Groaning he lifted his head off of the wooden desk, he found that he had fallen asleep while writing. They were trifle, things he had written within a journal of his last days within this house and town, there wasn't much activity in both so he guessed thats how he fell asleep so easily. Currently however the town was rebuilding, the town over the large hill was helping with repairs, the new Mayor has been undecided. Elections will take place after everything is somewhat back in shape, that didn't stop people from proving themselves. Surely they will be at the top of the list when a Mayor is decided.

Closing the leather bound journal with a rather somber look in his eye he sluggishly got up and fixed himself up a bit, though he didn't look as smartly dressed or neat since his daughter had gone to a place called the Black Order nineteen days ago. Since then his look was that of someone who didn't care all that much. Truth was he didn't, not with these people, they tormented his daughter whenever she went into town. Casting her condescending glares and blaming her for his mistakes, calling her a representation of a curse that might become inflicted upon them, the innocent. They weren't innocent, they did have nasty personalities though, they cant hide it.

There were a few people who greeted him with a smile and they were the people he personally respected. No matter how much time passes, he knew that this was how small towns were bred.

Putting on some simple black pants, a simple long sleeve white dress shirt, black shoes. In addition his hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was and his face showed some signs of stubble, a thing he would be taking care of soon.

Nearly he passed the kitchen without a thought of eating, but his daughters desire for him to be healthy nagged at him until he stopped and cooked himself some breakfast. Eggs not very neat looking and bacon half charred. Being knowledgeable about the human body and knowing what keeps it healthy did not mean he was actually a good cook, however he could make some good stuff with herbs.

Yawning a bit between sips of orange juice he calmly ate. His hazel eyes staring at the seat the daughter would usually sit, alone or with his company. Chuckling he could almost see her talking to him with a smile on her face or looking shocked when something exploded in his basement lab, he found himself sighing. Amazing how much of a disappointment he was as a father yet he had a daughter who held him precious, why was that? Then again children are born looking up to their creators, even if they weren't the best in the entire world.

After eating he sort of wandered around his own home until he ended up in his daughters room.

To him the world always looked dingy. It always held a lack of everything. Like the sun was always set to a very dull tone.

In spite of that his daughters room still looked colorful. His wife, her mother had the same effect. Always able to make things look radiant and full of life, more colorful then any rainbow the sun and rain could cast. A sun in human form that shined to warm the earth and he was the black cloud that unleashed cold wind.

How they ended up married and with a daughter was still a mystery to him.

Looking out the window he spotted the garden, which still had a lot of alive and well flowers making him think that against all the laws of nature they might stay alive forever. If only.

Leaving her room he gently shut the door then headed to another room to grab a bottle of vintage red wine that must have been there since Anemone's birth, it had been a present from his wife whom at that time was just simply his girlfriend. Grabbing a cloth he wiped the dust off then placed it in a bag that he slung over his shoulder.

Feet slowly taking him down stairs and to his door. Looking back was something he did often when he left the house, often he would be the one saying a bye but since her leave it has become reversed, though the person who says good bye and welcome back wasn't there. It made him remember what his life was like before all this had happened. Since the day she died he never really left this house, his daughter was the one who would leave and got to town to fight off the wolves.

Now he leaves to make sure everything is alright and going well.

Shutting the door and heading down the path his daughter always took was a slow sort of pace, enjoying the light that came down through the trees, the simple crunch sound of dead leaves and twigs under his shoes. Birds chirping harmoniously, small animals scurrying about into their homes as he passed. Blankly he looked up, his eyes squinting because of the suns powerful light. He wondered how the sun was where his daughter currently is. Once he reached the town he spotted people walking about or running to perform tasks. It had been nineteen days since all those events.

The day demons invaded the town. The day the Mayor was crushed under debris. The day it was found out that Dan Manson the detective was taken away. The day they found out that the two authorities charged to keep the people happy and safe, were merely a disease that led the town almost to a quiet ruin. The people were shocked that this had happened, they had their persons to blame for misfortune only to brutally find out that they were wrong. Rather then to admit to all this, they stayed silent. Now half ruined buildings were almost in full repair while buildings completely wrecked were cleaned away and something new was being built in its place. Still merely a skeleton but they were getting there, but on the wings of rumors it was said that some people might move away from this town, not even approaching the other one that had been wrecked as well.

Adjusting to what you have seen was always quite the task. Some learned to adapt to new knowledge, while others ran away.

Casting a few glances to familiar faces Gregory Wolf walked into town in his usual unhurried pace, with the bag that contained a bottle of wine on hand. Some would look his way and some just ignored him. Not really taking any time to thank him for helping with clean up or with injuries they had received. He may dislike them but he couldn't blame him for that, after who would thank someone like him.

"Uncle look!" a little boy shouted, then he waved vigorously to him.

Blinking he looked to the boy he recognized as being Aiden and next to him was his Uncle, a person he was actually good friends with and had a drink with sometimes when he decided to make a random drop by. Which was rather rare, much to the point Anemone probably didn't even know that the two were friends.

"Hello Gregory" he said.

He nodded, "hello Michael…what's up?"

Lifting a bag with a cocked head he replied, "shopping and you?" "Mmm…some last steps of business I have here, then I'm going to where my daughter is…at least I'm hoping for this" he responded casually.

"To get a job at that place?"

"Yes. I don't care what it is, even if it's a plumber" he said with a lopsided grin.

According to a man called Charles, a Finder for the Black Order. There was one man who became a scientist for the Order and took three years for him to advance enough that he was transferred to the European Branch to become a section chief. Gregory however didn't care for a high seat in fact he probably wouldn't get anywhere near a high rank with history, he wouldn't mind a low ranking and he would devote himself to that job no matter what. He had many things under his belt, he spoke a few foreign languages, good with making herbs for healing use and harmful use, he could tend to wounds, he was good in math, and he knew human sciences or biology as they call it.

Michael sighed and grinned a little, "lets walk…heading anywhere in particular?"

"The church, the abandoned one".

His friend nodded and both ended up walking together with the little boy behind them playing with a small toy to keep himself amused.

Michael breathed in deeply before speaking. "Life is a strange thing, everything feels routine to the point you can close your eyes and do it, but then life throws in something unexpected".

"Yeah".

"You slowly changed through the years. I remember that you one day showed up here and bought a home little ways from this town, to think… the snarling black wolf came to rest here. Then like a lone wolf you left then came back with a red haired beauty called Clarissa, since then you didn't snarl as much as you use too" Michael chuckled heartily.

Gregory's eyebrow twitched in amusement, "I didn't snarl as much?"

"Whenever you came down from your home it was to gather herbs and food to eat, you smelled like death despite never touching a decaying corpse and casted people a feral glare whenever they upset you in some way".

A shout laugh escaped Gregory's lips but his eyes showed some shame of his past attitude, "well if their not nice to you on your first day then why should you be nice back? And for the record I was around death a lot before I moved on to other things…well in the last ten years…"

"If your not careful you might end up arrested instead" he pointed out.

"Its not like I advertised my products, I just happened to be passing by and they would buy from me, then to get the full feel of my creation I would watch the damage from a distance. Their weapons did most of the work, mine just simply…indisposed people" he said.

Michael looked to him with a firm chastising glance, "you still had a hand however, even if you have many talents they might not trust you enough to give you a job".

He shrugged, "so…I'll fib a little and pledge absolute loyalty".

Sighing a bit he absently looked to the sky, "as always acting in a carefree manner or is it a form of arrogance?"

"I lost my wife, it was an inevitable punishment for my deeds, I'll be damn if I lose my daughter" his eyes narrowed. "There are things I need to watch over and there are things I need to tell her".

For a moment the two were silent. Behind them the boy hummed and skipped along playfully. Gregory couldn't help but think back to when Anemone was just a small kid, back then he couldn't quite comprehend that he helped create a life instead of destroy it, however he also couldn't acknowledge it like a true father would have. After all what was a father supposed to be like?

Finally Aiden spoke up. "Anemone will come back, and when she does we'll all have a picnic!"

"Yeah?" Gregory smiled at this.

"Hmm…yes Anemone said that when all the demons are gone she will come back and everyone will have a picnic, lots of good food and plenty of drink till its time for bed" Michael gave him a side glance. "Somehow she grew up stupid, the girl is too kind".

"Watch it…" he warned.

Michael hummed a bit, "but its good to be enthusiastic even if things are at their worst, I disapprove of a few other things however. I may have retired from the military but I still can read people really well still. And I can say she's stupid for binding herself with chains rather then breaking them".

"Tch…yeah." Soon they came upon the ruins of the old church and Gregory glanced over to them, "people might protest to me going to the other one so I will make my confession and final prayers here, when I'm done how about we have a drink?"

Michael chuckled, "sounds good…make sure to pray for your skull to be less thick".

"Yeah, yeah".

For a minute he watched him walk away with his nephew then he headed in further into the lonesome ruins of the old church, its been years since this building has been anywhere near repair. The people decided to simply build a new one rather then repair this one, guess in truth that was the easiest decision. Eyes scanning around he soon came upon a small statue of a saint, or at least he assumed this thing to be a saint. It has been years since he last visited a place such as this, after all religion was never his thing. Being a man of question he always found himself more stressed over the stories rather then comforted by them or intrigued so when he was old enough to decide things for himself he stopped going. Sitting down on a piece of wall that looked nothing more then a white rock he lowered the bag and took out the wine, unscrewing the top he lifted the bottle a little then lowered it slowly. He dumped some of the liquid on the ground and then he took a big swig of it himself.

Staring at the small statue he took in the details, a woman whose hands were drawn together in prayer, her eyes half open and her hair dark. Her clothes were of greens with some dark reds, her dress covered her feet as well as the veil that covered the back of her head. The expression upon her face was that of patience mixed with wisdom she had gained from her beliefs and experiences. He had to admit, these were one of the few things that attracted him.

Bowing his head and taking a deep breath he began.

"Haven't exactly done this before ya know?" he chuckled. "Ever since my brother died I've lived by that one cursed word, 'expectation'. I had to be his replacement, it felt stuffy so I went for the opposite and then I went straight out of the ball park. Hated him anyway…or did I admire him? I don't know and it doesn't matter now". Taking another swig he continued, "I felt something when I saw that I had a hand in killing so many people, I felt sadness for all those lost souls then I felt something close to glory, I was actually making a bigger mark then my brother and I had the feeling of the world being under my thumb and the feeling of money in my pocket. But…it wasn't enough so I gave some advice here and there. That's when I felt the glory of someone listening to what 'I' have to say and it gave them more skill to kill their enemies on the battle field".

"It all kind of wore out after a while though, I became jaded over it suddenly and that's when it became boring. I came to this place for a change of scenery but I kept my wandering tendencies until I met Clarissa and came back here". He ruffled his hair a bit absently and sighed. "I freaked when I found out about Anemone, I ended up turning my back on the kid so I think I became nothing more then the thing that happened to live within the same place as them. When death came reality set in and I had to become a father, but I just couldn't do it".

Taking a sip, a chuckle escaped his lips. "A wolf eh? Not even close…not even a beast would show its fangs to its offspring".

Setting the wine bottle down he then clapped his hands, "okay now that I am done beating around the bush, here's my prayer or offer. Please watch over her, make her strong in my absence…allow me to help her until my end, then I will suffer all sins in the pits of hell. Until that day I will live hard for those who could not" a smirk came upon his lips and he got up. Dumping the remainder of the wine as a sort of offering he then set it down in front of the praying saint statue.

"Well time to have a drink with a friend and then get off my lazy ass to work!" he said in a cheerful manner.

Giving one last glance to the statue he spoke with a smile, "wish me luck".

Then he walked away, the feelings that made his shoulders heavy were slightly lifted. Soon he would work for the Order so he can help his daughter and the friends she would surely make.

**O~O~O~O**

"Hmm…?" Anemone found herself stopping and her eyes stared in a daydream manner.

Lenalee looked over to her curiously, "is there something wrong?" she asked, and soon wincing when Anemone fell flat on her face.

Groaning a bit she sat up, "um…I thought I felt something…guess it was nothing" she looked to the shoes she was borrowing for a second and frowned. They were high heel shoes, the kind Lenalee wore. "Guess I'm not high heels material" she sighed.

"My dark boots have heels on them so I had to get use to them even as a kid, so wearing high heels became second nature to the point I hardly noticed I was wearing them" Lenalee chuckled. "Jerry was the one who taught me how to properly walk in them, so that made things easier".

Nodding slightly she managed to slowly get up, as long as she was extremely careful she could walk in them but not so much when she tried to pretend she wasn't walking in heels. They felt uncomfortable to her and her feet felt like they were sliding downward making her toes feel cramped and sore. What had brought this up was when she saw Lenalee in her activated dark boots and she felt amazed at how elegantly well balanced she was in them, she could hardly imagine fighting demons in such things, so she asked Lenalee if she could have some lessons on how to walk in heels. It was kind of a whim but now it was being assured that she would never want to walk in heels again.

_Now that I think about it I don't think I ever saw mom in high heels._

She remembered back to her mothers footwear and remembered that she always wore flats and if the shoe had a heel on it, it was a wedge heel or it was a heel you could hardly notice until you looked on the bottom of it.

"Okay one foot in front of the other, toe and then heel" Lenalee advised as she helped Anemone walk.

It was definitely weird, since she had suddenly gained more height and her legs felt a bit wobbly from the new experience.

_"Your terrible at this Master"._

Anemone kept herself from glaring at Oogami, _I'll get it! Eventually._

_"Eventually might be years from now"_ she teased.

_It wont!_

She was determined to get this right however she kept on stumbling or almost toppling over like a crudely constructed tower, or Miranda as rude of a thought that is.

Finally after a couple more minutes she finally decided to give up for the day. She found a place to sit and took the heels off and put on her normal shoes, "thanks Lenalee".

"Your welcome" she smiled. "On the up side your doing well with your weapon".

Anemone smiled at this, "yeah".

She has been in the Order for nineteen days now. With all her training she has become a tiny bit more flexible and her battle ability was becoming close to excellent, her early morning exercises were helping her out immensely and sparring with Lau Shimin had helped her learn to deal with enemies that would be twice her size along with sparring with a few other Exorcists to help her gain speed, strength, and increase her stamina. Best of all she was now handling her weapon like a pro, always though she wanted increase her boundaries and see how far she could go. Often she would ask Oogami questions about her weapon to see if she could learn what else was ahead but Oogami loved her mystery so she just gave her a question or gave very unclear answers.

"Speaking of which I should probably head over to the training grounds to meet with General Cloud, I'm going to spar with Lau shimin again". Anemone got up and tried get her legs back to normal and make them stop feeling so shaky.

"Be sure not to over work yourself" Lenalee advised.

Anemone waved a hand, "I wont".

She bowed her head slightly along with saying another thank you and then she headed straight to the training grounds.

The days here were fun and always something interesting happened.

Reever and few others would hunt down a procrastinating Komui, Tim would get eaten by a stray cat, Johnny and Allen would play chess, Allen would cheat on a friendly game of poker, Lavi would almost get killed by Kanda because he called him Yu. Every day she felt her heart become lighter, forgetting all the times she was by herself and eating her food with no one to make an atmosphere lively. Even though she missed her home this place called the Black Order became her new home, and she couldn't wait to show her dad around and tell him how great everything is.

There were friends to make and new experiences that could never be experienced in a small town hidden by rolling hills and trees.

Looking up she smiled when she saw her mentor and the cute little monkey perched upon her shoulder.

More happiness was definitely found here.

She didn't care what tragedies lied ahead.

* * *

**Lol. She walks in heels as well as I do XD**

**The next chapter will contain a time skip and her first mission! Cant wait, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I have so many good mission ideas to help make things dramatic and add a bit of romance, and I might go through different POV's to get a bunch of sides of the story. So I hope you look forward to it :)**


	13. Begin

**Claimer= All things made by me like my OC Anemone Wolf, belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= All things not made by me and have always been in the DGM universe and the story of DGM itself belong to its respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= Mission Time! Hmm...although I feel like I didnt do quite a good job, I hope the next part is alot better. It will also be longer and heck this mission might take up three chapters you never know XD Anyway despite it feeling a bit quick or rushed I hope its still enjoyable. So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**+BEGIN+**

Things are constantly changing. Some for the better and others for the worse. At the beginning of the month Anemone Wolf thought her life would still be what it always has been since her mothers death, people looking down upon her because of her father and because of her blood red hair. Suddenly fate caused her to meet the Exorcists, soon she learned of her destiny to be one as well. An Apostle of God who destroys the akuma and will help the Black Order defeat their greatest enemy. The Millennium Earl. Now it has been twenty-four days since she has started her training, twenty-four days since she became a resident within the Black Order. She was stronger and more knowledgeable, and other gains she would have never been able to obtain back home.

Leaving her room to grab some breakfast. Wearing her casual outfit, along with it being one of those mornings where she couldn't see Oogami at the moment.

Quietly she ate her food. Her eyes lowered to look at the eggs she had been slowly eating, for some odd reason she felt 'slow' like her energy wasn't processing well throughout her body. Perhaps it was fatigue from training? However lately she hadn't felt this way in fact she always felt so energized, so maybe it was something simple like a case of boredom mixed with desire. It was a frightening feeling, like a pup that couldn't wait to go on its first day of hunting, it wanted to go now even if it might not be ready. These mixing feelings made her feel at unease. They weren't something she would think or feel.

Before she could ruminate over this more she felt a light tap on her shoulder, when she turned she saw that it was a Finder. "Chief Komui would like you to come to his office" he informed her.

"Okay" she said with a grin.

Quickly she ate the rest of her food and headed off to Komui's office. Her stomach turned and flipped like a carp out of water, her entire body was anticipating something she couldn't quite predict herself. It was a gut feeling of what this summoning might be.

When she arrived she saw that her General was there. Cloud stood there, holding herself like a proud lioness and Lau Shimin was perched upon her shoulder.

Anemone stepped over to them then bowed a little in politeness. "You wanted me to see me?"

Cloud didn't waste any time, "I have determined that your ready for your first mission and I will accompany you" she told her. Komui smiled then gave a nod in confirmation of this causing her face to light up with joy.

With a nod she smiled, "thank you!"

"You can now start going on missions, your first one you will be going to a small village in Russia" Komui began. "Our Finders have reported strange activity, on top of that the people who live in that village have completely disappeared. There's some damage to the homes so we assume akuma invaded the village, we would like you two to go over there and investigate".

General Cloud glanced to her, "I will wait for you at the Ark while you prepare".

With an affirming nod Anemone took in what the mission was and took her leave so she could quickly get to her room and prepare for what was ahead. When she walked through her door she couldn't smile more broadly.

"Oogami?"

The phantom appeared. Her own smile upon her lips. _'Finally we can fight'_.

"Yeah!"

Anemone grabbed her uniform, she quickly changed into it. Hers had a hood, no belt, sleeveless, with black pants tucked into boots. Once she was changed, she combed her hair to put it in a low ponytail then finally she made sure the red rosette earrings were secure. Breathing in deeply she looked to the mirror, "okay time to go" she whispered. With a silent prayer to her mother in heaven and to her father whom she hoped to see one of these days, she made her way out the door again to head to the Ark.

_'Feels like just yesterday that you were living normally'_ Oogami remarked.

_Yeah it does to me too, I would have never guessed that my birthmarks were actually a parasitic type weapon._

_'Now you get to do much more then you could have ever done'_.

_Yes I will protect the humans no matter what_.

_'It is your duty to always succeed and never fail'._

_Yes._

_'Always have confidence'._

_Yes._

Her blood stirred with each word within her mind, finally she could protect the world by the side of her comrades, her new friends. Everything she could have ever desired deep within her soul was here so now she would protect it with her very life. When she came to where the ark is located Cloud was already in her uniform and awaiting for her arrival. Anemone stopped then bowed her head, "thanks again and I promise I will do my very best".

"Just remember your training and you will succeed, but also remember you can depend on your comrades to have your back during battle" the last bit of advice she gave made her feel better and less nervous about the possibility of failure.

"Yes Ma'am".

The both of them were given an eight digit number before they entered the ark, "the password is unique on every mission, it confirms that it is you that is entering and not an akuma or Noah, don't share it anyone not even a comrade" the General explained. One of the scientists guided them to a door, after wishing them both luck they were guided through.

The Ark was still such a strange thing. On the instead it was like being in a completely empty Mediterranean town, all white, some of the doors had a sign on them like 'China Branch' so no one could get lost on this vessel. Like Allen since he was practically the King of getting lost. The most amazing thing about being on something that could take you almost anywhere was getting off and entering the specified area because one second your in one spot than suddenly your in an area that's technically miles away from the Order. The particular place they ended up at was a church that was being guarded by a guard and a kind looking Father of the church, along with them was the Finder accompanying her and the General.

The Finder bowed, "hello General Cloud, Ms. Wolf".

"Hello" Anemone said returning the polite gesture. Cloud said her own hello and spoke to the Finder about the mission to get more in depth of what has occurred in this small village.

Russia's air had a bit of a chill, especially in a location where there was a lot of country and not really any big buildings like a city. It had nice green hills with lots of trees that had a very strong scent attached to them, judging by the moisture in the air and scent of water she could tell it had rained recently in this area. The building they had arrived to was a church within a town, set outside was a black carriage that would take them out near to where the abandoned village was located. The two horses that would be pulling hoofed at the ground and made small huff noises, trying to keep themselves occupied as they waited to finally move. Once both her and Cloud were boarded the Finder got on and using the reins he signaled to the horses that it was finally time to go.

The ride was a silent one, she mulled over the mission within her mind as she waited for their arrival to the destination.

Over night all the people in the village disappeared. There have been sightings of strange creatures and noises that can be heard at the dead of night, from the damage to some of the homes along with a few articles of clothing lying around it was assumed that what had occurred was an akuma attack on the people as they slept, however there weren't to many clothes so perhaps there were a few survivors out there somewhere in the woods that surrounded them. The woods they hunted in might be their sanctuary. And it was up to the two of them to see if there were indeed any survivors at all, but most importantly they needed to kill the akuma that caused the problem.

Oogami hummed, _'a day and age where one cant even sleep peacefully, how tragic'_.

_I can only imagine waking up one day and home has suddenly become a war zone, the only way to survive is to run. At least I knew what akuma were before that full on attack on the town, though I was still shocked._

_'Akuma are relentless when they are on a hunt, more kills means evolution. The people might be dwindled to a single digit for all we know'._

_I hope not. No one should lose their home, it was supposed to be a place of comfort and security not a place filled with terror. Or a place to grieve over lost loved ones._

_'Foresee the worst and when something not as bad happens in reality you will be genuinely relieved and can look on the bright side in the end'._

_Yeah. I guess your right Oogami_.

The carriage came to a halt. Breathing in deeply she got off following Cloud, they had stopped at the border of the forest.

Quickly the Finder made sure that the horses wouldn't run off or anything then he started to guide them through, they broke into a run. Lau Shimin practically gliding through the trees as he followed closely to his master while Anemone was at the back of the group. Upon arrival it was as if the air gained a spine tingling chill. Her body and mind could feel it, the malevolent energy of the akuma, she may not have Allen's eyes but akuma left enough of an impression that you could feel it in your body.

The blood within her raced.

A chuckle echoed within her mind, Oogami's eyes sheened with new light like the eyes of a predator ready for the beginning of it own hunt.

The village was small, she could almost see its size from where she stood. A few buildings had collapsed roofs, craters in the ground, outfits laying atop a pile of black dust. Still winds accompanied with silence. Not even the chirp of an insect could be heard.

Lau Shimin made a small sound as he perched back on Clouds shoulder.

"They must be still here" Cloud observed. "We'll investigate, you go this way and I'll go the other, the Finder will accompany you, once we are finished rendezvous back to this spot".

"Yes".

Anemone walked to the right with the Finder following her and the golem hovering above her head.

Odd.

The sounds of boots stepping on a dirt road, causing a small crunch. It seemed to echo in this utter silence.

One of the first houses she entered was one that had a huge hole in the roof. Looking up she could see the skies, looking down she saw the damage caused from the blast. 'The akuma launched an attack however the inhabitants weren't in that particular area, they might have run out the door, maybe they got away or perhaps they were one of the victims lying as dust on the road'.

It was a high possibility. There was a doubt that any of the villagers survived such an attack, without an exorcist present ordinary people had a low survival rate.

_No! Think positive._ She chastised herself.

Anemone wandered over to the next building then to another. Thus far she had not spotted any akuma or people alike.

'If any people did retreat into the forest that's where the akuma might be as well, then again they may also expect our arrival and spring a trap of sorts'.

Remembering back to her training she could recall Cloud telling her that, those that approach someone with the exorcist uniform is a suspect until proven to be a real flesh and blood human. At the sight of a human her first assumption would never be that it is indeed a human, that person could very well be an akuma so she would use herself as bait to weed out who was friend and foe.

Almost as if on cue Anemone heard something rustling around among a pile of rubble.

From the corner of her eye she could see the Finder cast a nervous gaze over to her, finally with a nod she cautiously walked over to it. Carefully she lifted away some of the broken wood. Her heart leapt when she saw it wasn't human however her expression settled into a relieved smile, "its just a dog" she whispered.

It was a hunting dog, the poor thing must have been frightened being stuck under all of the debris now however it wagged its tail happily as it got out and licked Anemone's hand in a thankful gesture. "I wonder…since he has a good nose maybe he'll be able to lead us to some survivors?"

"It seems like it might be well trained, so maybe…but I cant say for sure" the Finder told her.

"Hmm…" the dog started to sniff the air like it was already in the process of trying to find its master now that it was free to do so, for a moment it seemed completely intent on what it was doing, soon it came outside where it stopped. Its ears twitched as its watchful gaze wandered around then its hackles raised in defense as it made deep rumbling growls at whatever was coming this was. This caused Anemone to prepare itself, if it was hearing akuma machinery then she needed to get ready for a fight.

Oogami became silent, her eyes narrowed.

_'Get ready Master'_ she muttered.

The sounds of trees being ripped from the earth, hitting the ground with a series of loud crashing, before she knew it Level One akuma came upon them. Distantly she could hear Lau Shimin activate and rip through the akuma that were attacking him and his Master.

The Finder hid from view so he wouldn't be a hindrance and out of fear the dog ran back into the house.

The battle has begun.

**_Oogami Activate!_**

The black bands slid down her arm and formed into scythes, the black energy like mist swirled around them, one of the akuma blasted away at her. Quickly she dodged the attacks, landing on top of a roof then quickly jumping from there to one of the akuma, in one swift movement she sliced right through it. Landing on it then jumping from it before it exploded into bits, she sliced through the blood bullets that were launched at her before she sliced through another.

_**La Bestia Mani!**_

The black bands engulfed her entire lower arm turning into black beast claws. Once formed she grabbed hold of one of the ones and for a second hid behind it as one of the others fired at her, before the akuma she had hold of aimed its cannons at her she tore it in two and used her new arm strength to launch herself at the other. When they grouped together so she would have a hail of bullets coming at her she built up her strength to unleash a strong attack to eliminate them at once.

_**Sangue Finale!**_

With one big swipe of her beast claws she unleashed a wave of energy that caused a series of explosions as they became nothing but ash. Landing on her feet she looked around, the ground below soon rumbled as a few level ones unleashed a surprise attack by coming up from the ground. One of the bullets unleashed at her nearly knocked the wind out of her as the force from it hitting the ground nearly launched her from where she had been standing a second ago. Regaining composure she used her beast claws to block a few attacks before she swiped them away and came at her attackers.

She charged and sliced through them in one quick motion.

After minutes within battle the akuma seemed to realize that they were out matched. The remaining level one akuma quickly retreated.

From the corner of her eye could see General Cloud, "there might be a higher level around here somewhere so don't pursue them" she commanded.

Anemone's muscles and energy itched for a chase. During that battle she had felt a whole new level of energy flow through her, the slowness she felt before coming on this mission was completely gone now and it felt good to be alive. Even Oogami seemed overjoyed as she smiled almost wickedly, 'aww…and it was just getting fun too' she cooed softly. Anemone almost nodded in response to this, was being a parasitic type giving her this adrenaline?

Once it was all clear the dog barked a few times before suddenly running off towards the forest, Cloud watched it. "It might have caught the scent of its master" she noted.

"I'll follow him". The finder quickly gave chase after Cloud gave an affirming nod, nonetheless he was also cautious so he wouldn't be killed by akuma as he stealthily followed the animal towards the possibility that it might have found its owner.

The woman looked to Anemone, "we'll stay here until we hear from him".

"Alright".

_'Lets hope he doesn't die before then'_.

Anemone had to keep herself from wrinkling her nose, Oogami don't worry he's a Finder and there very quick on their feet and smart.

_'Still his death is a possibility, don't have to much trust'._

_Their comrades I need to have trust in them in order for a mission to be successful_.

Oogami didn't respond to this, honestly Anemone never knew why Oogami acted this way. Even though her personality seemed to have more too it then it did many days ago she still seemed pessimistic, causing Anemone the need to prove that there was nothing to pessimistic about. Everyone within the Order was a trustworthy comrade.

Soon a couple of minutes passed. Thus far they didn't hear from the Finder however the both of them were silent as they listened for any oncoming akuma or watched for something that may be threatening.

General Clouds golem made a buzzing sound before the Finders voice could be heard. "General Cloud"

"Yes?"

"I followed the dog to its destination. There's a small group of people, a few of them are injured but otherwise alright".

"We'll head to your location".

Anemone felt herself sigh in slight relief, there were survivors that was good. _See Oogami?_

_'Hmm…still we need to see if they are human'._

She sighed, _I know_.

"Lets go Anemone" Cloud's voice snapped her out of her inner commentary with Oogami, "yes!"

The two rushed into the forest.

Prepared for what may come.

* * *

**The song I was listening to was from the OST of Evangelion called Decisive Battle. Again I apologize if its lame D8 My computer has been having bandwidth problems, also a couple of other things have been driving me nuts. **

**Hopefully the next one will be better.**


	14. Desicive

**-CLAIMER- **

**All things made by me like my OC Anemone, belong to me.**

**-DISCLAIMER- **

**All things not owned by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**-NOTE- **

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. Life and other pesky things occurred, like the last one the song that helped out with the writing of this chapter was the song Desicive Battle a track from the anime Neon Genisis Evangelion. Unfortunetly I didnt do very good with this chapter and it might seem jumpy but to make up for it the chapter after this one is an omake of sorts. Anyway.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**+DESICIVE+**

Racing through the trees. Heading to a destination to protect lives. A possibly more dangerous area then the last. Instincts and all senses had to be up in order to protect your life and have the ability to do your job correctly, the job of a soldier who defend innocent humans from demons. Anemones heart pounded like a drum in her chest as she headed to the direction the Finder and gone too when he followed the dog that had been running to follow the humans scent. A possible mix of fear and heavy sorrow. The farther she ran the more she could see evidence of akuma chasing after the humans in a cruel cat and mouse game. Toppled over trees, blast marks from blood bullets, and odd looking marks in the ground, it was like a giant wheel had thrashed through this area. Maybe evidence of a level two or higher. Before anything else Anemone could see the uniform of the Finder.

Carefully herself and General Cloud headed over to him. Among thick brush there was a hidden cave that no one would have ever found unless by luck or prior exploration of this area.

Within this cave there was twenty people at best or more, a mixture of young and old, men and women plus children. Now among them was the dog she had helped who was now by a couples side, licking their hands comfortingly, then stood guard by their side.

Upon closer inspection Anemone could see scratches and bruises along with some cuts that had long been roughly bandaged by cloth. It made Anemone feel all the more sad to see these people in such a state.

"From what I gathered at around dinner time the akuma suddenly came from out of nowhere and attacked them, after getting away from their homes they found a route to lead them here safely however the akuma started to follow, the trees gave them enough cover so a lot of the blood bullets missed them. Some of the debris caused injury though and a few from their group got separated from them. Also…it appears that the level one have a level two commanding them" the Finder explained to the them.

"Thought so" Cloud muttered.

The phantom Oogami crossed her arms over her chest,_ "looks like they are taking command from that Level Two, it must have been the cause of that mess we saw back there"_.

Unlike Level One a Two was smarter and had a more developed personality, they could have opinion and ego allowing them to blend in more among humans. In spite of that though they still had their deadly killer instinct which only got worse at the sight of an Exorcist. For someone inexperienced their unique ability can be a devastating attribute, though for a General like Cloud it wouldn't be a big deal since her innocence was stronger then anything a Level Two could throw on the table. On the up side it didn't seem like Level Three or Four was present.

From here she wondered what their plan was. Obviously we need to get rid of them all so these people can go back home and repair all the damage, if they even want to return that is.

Glancing over to a small child, she felt incredible sadness as the little boy cried and his parents seemed full of worry. Anemone walked over and bent down to look at him.

"Don't worry everything will be fine soon" she assured with a smile.

The boy looked at her through hiccupping sobs, "but…my sister…I lost her".

_His sister?_

"While we were running our daughter got separated from us…she's still so small. Please…save her, please!" the mother begged tearfully as she hugged her son.

Anemone felt taken aback, it was a first. Someone begging for a life to be saved by her hands, the one with the blood red hair was being trusted to save someone. Without hesitation she nodded, "don't worry ma'am I'll find her and save her".

_"Master!"_ Oogami's tone was that of shock with a mixture of annoyance.

She ignored her however and smiled confidently to the mother, "thank you…" the mother's relieved smile made Anemone's determination go towards a whole new level.

She must not fail.

_Oogami I vowed to protect everyone until the very end, and that's a vow I intend to keep_.

For a moment she was silent then her eyes seemed to narrow a bit and become emotionless, not like she was when they first met. But a more cruel kind of emotionless expression, cold. _"Master…if you aim to save many then you end up over working yourself and missing the important things, innocence isn't something you can freely over use, you run a risk of breaking down"._ For a moment she paused then spoke again,_ "it would be terrible if you ended up dying too early"._

Anemone knew the risk of breaking down, it happened if you use the full power of your innocence when you don't have a synchronization of 100% she heard about what happened to Allen and Lenalee, although they were two lucky cases, Anemone might have zero luck if she ended up over using her innocence. However she determined that she would be careful, she wasn't that reckless, at least she didn't think so.

With nothing to say to Oogami she looked to General Cloud.

"All these Akuma seem to be Level One with only a single Level Two commanding them, this should be an easy mission. Once the Level Two is eliminated any remaining Ones wont be troublesome to deal with, either that or they will retreat. We will then help the people back to their homes, some Finders will come and assure that everything is paid for by the Order so all damages can be easily repaired" she explained. Obviously cases such as these often happened, the akuma were likely just passing by and had decided to torment the humans to level themselves up before moving on to somewhere that might have innocence. "The two of us we'll use ourselves as bait to attract the akuma".

"I'll stay here and erect a talisman shield to protect everyone here".

Once a plan of attack was established the Finder put down a strange looking device, one of the many forms a talisman shield device takes, this one was travel size but created a powerful around both him and the people. It could stand up to attacks against Level Ones and withstand attacks from Level Two however this was limited, at some point the shield breaks. The two would have to kill the higher level quickly to make sure it didn't slaughter these people.

General Cloud and Lau Shimin stood guard close to where the people were while Anemone was a bit further out, her golem fluttered above her head. It was incredibly quiet at the present moment almost making the heart feel unsettled as if it was a definite quiet before the storm. She lightly touched the trunk of a tree before she quickly climbed up to a high branch and stood, she was able to slightly see the tops of the other trees giving her a fairly good vantage point and a place of ambush. Lets see if they were heading northward to this location then the people who went in a different direction during the excitement might have gone eastward since the trees seem a bit thicker in that direction and it would provide better places to hide, west seems to have a slight difference in tree height so maybe there's a slope in that direction? She thought out of where the people who got separated from this group might have gone, she highly doubted they would have gone somewhere that would cause trouble for them so they would stick to places with good footing.

_If my dad was here he might have been able to think over such things and make a good conclusion in a snap_. Anemone sighed and shook her head, training at the Order gave her better observation skills but she still didn't feel confident enough to make such decisions.

_I cant be an uncertain person, I'll need to make sure I am good enough to make quick decisions during times like this. For now I guess…I'll concentrate on battle._

Oogami silently hovered by her side as an ever present comfort, they may not see eye to eye and they may think differently about some things but in the end Anemone was always so glad to know that the phantom was by her side to help her when she needed it.

Trees made a familiar rustling sound and Level One hovered out of the trees and floated above. Seemingly having no ability to decide for themselves but had a frightening killing instinct that made an ordinary person shiver in fear. Anemone had to admit though it was rather fascinating to watch them for second when they weren't doing much of anything, made of raw material of grotesque and unnatural machinery and oil, within the shell of all this were the souls of the long departed. Once done with what they wanted to do they suddenly looked like nothing more then ordinary flesh and bone humans.

Once one of them was at just the right spot Anemone got to work.

She summoned her beast hands and swung on the tree then when she had enough speed going she let go and propelled herself upward and right at the akuma, in a swift move and slashed right through it and jumped to the next.

Anemone avoided being hit by the blood bullets and she swiftly went from one Akuma to another and killed them. Ahead she could see Lau Shimin do the same as he ripped through Akuma with ease, he was always a seemingly cute little animal until the innocence was activated and he turned into this beast on the battle field but was still always docile with his master.

The two easily destroyed the oncoming akuma then as she was airborne Anemone spotted something odd towards the west, it looked like a sphere but the coloring and size was nothing like that of a Level One. Soon it twitched and stood up revealing what it was. A Level Two that had a look of an armadillo, armor that plating that could not only plow through objects but also slice, on top of a weird looking face, sightless but able to see and probably hear all as it moved around on spurred limbs. Anemone landed on a One and sliced through it so she became airborne again, "I think I see something else".

_"What use to be people"_ Oogami observed grimly.

The Two was rather enjoying himself as he observed a few fresh kills. Crushed and shredded by the Two, it was a rather bloody sight. However among them was one small child crying, the akuma was leaving that one for last but Anemone was not going to allow it to even touch the kid. After killing another One she made her way over to face it even though she might not even stand a chance against this monster.

"So you came to me! How convenient" its voice was mechanical and grating to the ears.

Anemone stood near the little girl whom was still shaking and sobbing, completely unable to move or do anything.

_"Master it would be better if we just grabbed her and escape, even though it would be fun to erase this demon I don't think you can multi-task between guarding and fighting just yet especially this child"._

The suggestion was sound and Anemone hated to admit it but she might need to follow it, so she scooped up the child in her arms and made a break for it, however the Two wasn't going to let her go so easily. "Where are you going Exorcist? Lets have a little fun!" it rolled up in a ball and with incredible speed it barreled through the trees.

Splintered trees, rocks of all sizes, and dirt went flying everywhere causing some disorientation for Anemone as she dodged all the debris as best he could. The akuma zoomed past her and let itself roll on its side so it was in one fixed area, its high speed spinning caused a huge and powerful wind that sent Anemone flying back. Almost losing the child from her grip.

As the chaos continued on Anemone kept a firm hold of the whimpering child.

All sound seemed to be sucked away from her ears and Anemone almost felt some sort of hopelessness, she didn't begin her life as a fighter. She didn't begin life fighting with all her might for survival. Even with all her earlier determination she began to feel unsure of her place in the battle field, and she felt unsure if she had made the right decision to separate herself further from the General in order to save this one small life. Gulping down her beating heart she looked over to the akuma through squinted eyes. _It may be picking up a lot of wind right now just be spinning, but he was nothing more then a grounded cyclone, he might not be so powerful if he were in the air._

Once it all clicked, Anemone summoned her beast hands and did her best to find a good hiding spot for the child so she wouldn't be carried away by the wind or injured. Then she used trees and rocks to help her over towards the akuma.

The Two suddenly went back to a up right position so it could roll straight at her, it increased speed and the sharp armor plating was ready to shred her.

Anemone readied herself. Her feet set firmly on the ground and her beast hands clenching and unclenching as she watched the akuma charge at her like a mad wheel, in retrospect she could say that this was a very bad idea since she didn't quite know how much strength the beast hands could exert, she knew she could carry her own weight with no problem and she even practiced with weights. Right now she was going to stop an akuma coming at a high rate of speed.

_"Full power, increase synchronization by five! Master dig in your heels and get ready"_ Oogami took command, and her eyes were completely focused on the akuma.

Anemone did as she was told, the black mist that usually swirled gently around the beast hands began to swirl faster as she increased her synchronization a little bit. Then she brought up her hands.

When the akuma was only a foot away she thrust forward and dug in her claws in, sparks flew as the akuma tried to keep rolling forward against the force she was exerting to make it stop. For a moment she thought that it was hopeless, then she increased her power into the beast hands, causing the akuma to slowly come to a stop. "Huh?" the Two voiced confusion at its sudden stop in motion.

With a small grunt Anemone picked the akuma off of the ground. It made sounds of alarm as it tried to struggle from her grip, then with one mighty heave Anemone threw the akuma high into the air. On cue she spotted Lau Shimin coming straight at the akuma, with a series of punches and kicks the akuma let out one last shriek of pain before finally exploding to bits. Leaving Anemone able to sigh with relief.

"I didn't do much" she muttered.

_"But for the time being you did enough, Master"._

After another thirty or some minutes of eliminating remaining Level One akuma, Anemone could say it was a mission accomplished. The Akuma wouldn't be bothering these people again, at least she hoped since there really was no guarantee that these people wouldn't see another one of them again, but at least any akuma in the area will know that the Order was more then ready to jump into action if they decided to come again.

As everyone walked back to their homes, there was still tension hanging in the air. The monster may be gone but the peace in their lives had been rudely disturbed, what else was hiding within the night? It would take a long time for them to get back to their normal routine but sadly a normal routine might be long lost to them. A few loved ones were dead and children were going to be traumatized for years to come. Anemone sighed as she watched the Finder speak to the mayor about repairs, the Order would take care of all costs. A very kind gesture Anemone always thought. But Anemone was saddened that things couldn't turn out better for everyone, not being able to look at your home the same way ever again was a real shame and with dead family and friends who knows if the Earl was going to pay a visit or not. Then this place would be attacked by akuma all over again.

_"Don't feel too bad, its not like humans can get over trauma just by a few words from another. It takes time and if the Earl ends up bringing anyone back to life then the Order will just have to come back and kill the Akuma. That's what they are there for"._

Gazing over the people she was happy to see the little girl reunited with her family, and that was truly the upside to things. Children only had some minor injuries but they were all with their parents though people crying over the dead was still heartbreaking for her.

"And if you have any problems please use this number" The Finder said as he handed a paper over to the mayor whom took it and studied it for a second before nodding, "thank you for all your help". With that the Finder bowed and General Cloud called Anemone.

"Time to depart".

"Yes ma'am!" Anemone ran over to her General, after glancing around one more time. Taking in the results of her first mission.

"You did well, please continue to do so as you receive more missions" the woman said. She had always seemed stern and perhaps a bit cold as Anemone trained under her but it was obvious that she was the type who cared deeply for her pupils, it caused Anemone to admire this woman. She was everything that Anemone wanted to be someday. Powerful, able to take command, staying calm no matter what, beautiful, and able to cause people to admire her in the first place.

I wonder if I could be a General one day, that would be kind of cool. She thought then with a grin she followed her master as she followed the Finder back to their starting point so they can be welcomed home.

* * *

**Not that great like I said above but to make up for this chapter not being fantastic like I wanted it to be and for making you all wait the next chapter is an omake! Or whatever you call it XD**

**Thank you all for continueing to read, I will keep writing because I enjoy it and will hopefully improve as it goes. **

**Also just for those of you who havent heard Hoshino is on hiatus that will being going on for an undetermined amount of time, lets all hope she gets better :)**


	15. Hard Luck Bak

**-CLAIMER-**

**All things made by me like my OC Anemone, belong to me.**

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**All things not made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura**

**-NOTE-**

**HA! I made this chapter before posting the last one XD Anyway as you can see from the title this one is dedicated to Bak Chang so its his POV. I really dont know if I played the character right since like it says above on the disclaimer I dont own this character, but I did my best while writing this comedic chapter to help me out I watched Type-Moons Carnival Phantasm (yeah the people who created Fate/stay night) . Basically its a day where Bak shows up and admires the girl he likes from afar...and when I mean admire from afar I mean stalk XD So...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**+HARD LUCK BAK+**

It's a very fine day. Clear blue skies, fresh air, and freedom from his stuffy work place back in Asia Branch. Where it was actually raining heavily, causing boredom for a certain guardian who had decided to bully the Branch Chief with her ability to transform in order to entertain herself, so he had to make run for it or else he would also be tormented by scientists who wanted to tag along like a girl called Lo-Fwa who had become smitten for an Exorcist called Allen Walker. Dealing with these people was exhausting but of course being a great scientist like himself had its challenges. He even had to deal with the fact that a man like Komui Lee became branch Chief of Europe Branch instead of him, of course he handled that news with maturity and grace.

When he first got there, unannounced as always. He disappointedly at first thought that Lenalee Lee, Komui's little sister. Was away on a mission and had not yet arrived however as he roamed the halls he heard her voice.

Music to his ears.

He looked around the corner and saw that she was chatting with the newest Exorcist Anemone Wolf along with a woman called Miranda Lotto, the three looked like they were having a fun time just simply talking to one another.

Bak readied the camera, and became prepared to get some good shots of the cute girl. The only person who knew of his hobby was Allen Walker along with Li Kei who over heard Allen blackmailing Bak by telling him that he would tell Komui about the pictures. If that ever happened Bak would surely be done for.

"Walking in high heels is fun, and I bet Jerry would help you out" Lenalee said with a grin.

Anemone sighed, "I've never walked in high heels before until that one time you helped me…I think I might have to throw in the towel on learning ".

"Practice makes perfect" Lenalee assured.

"Maybe I should give it a try…or maybe I should just keep walking in the same type of shoes….but I should really try….speaking of which I still haven't worn the lipstick Jerry gave me!" Miranda fretted but the two girls calmed her down and continued their conversation. Bak followed stealthily, ready to take a good picture of the beautiful Lenalee.

The trio walked into the library. Enjoying a calm stroll while looking at the books in this almost vast looking room with an equally vast collection, for a moment they stopped and looked at a few things before putting the books back and walking along again, a few times Miranda almost ended up tripping over things.

_This is perfect!_ Bak said as he was about to take a picture.

Then something odd happened, he heard a slight creaking noise making him take the lens from his eye to look up. To his absolute horror a books case toppled over, a book fell off a shelf and hit him over the head, following that book was another and another until he buried underneath. He just barely managed to got his head out of the huge pile allowing him to gasp for air and growl angrily as he tried to wrap his head around this incident. "What happened to you?" the voice came from the Bookman's apprentice, Lavi. He bent down and looked at the Chief of Asian Branch with a curious and amused gaze. "And what's this…a camera?" Lavi was about to grab it but in one swift move Bak snagged it away, "its nothing!" he exclaimed making Lavi wave his hands a bit. "Okay, so are you here to see Chief Komui or something?" he said deciding to move a conversation along, though he could have bothered to help him from under these books, but then it hit him. Clenching a fist he frowned, "Komui… he must have left traps…I wont let him beat me!" there was no way a sister complex weirdo who gypped the chance of becoming head of HQ was going to get in his way. With renewed vigor he busted out of the pile of books and went forward with camera in hand, and leaving a very confused Lavi in the dust.

"The heck was that about?" he muttered confusedly.

Soon enough Bak was back to tailing after the three girls in hopes that he could get at least one beautiful picture of Lenalee, _although its hard to say she never is_. He thought with a grin.

This time around the girls were walking around near the training ground, it seemed like a couple of Finders were playing a sport they used to play back when they just had ordinary lives.

"May I have a shot at something?" Anemone asked, she seemed rather intrigued in something that didn't look very interesting to Bak then again he was never a sports type of person._ I'd probably be very good at it though!_

They let her up to bat so she stood at a base plate with the bat in hand. Her eyes looking completely focused on the task, the Finder throwing the ball did the wind up and threw the ball toward her, at the last second it seemed that the girl activated her innocence beast hand mode for some odd reason so when the bat hit the ball, it flew at an incredible speed to the point its nothing but a blur to the human eye. It hit a wall then ricocheted off and went flying to another, meanwhile Anemone seemed absolutely amazed as it went around. Watching this odd display himself Bak almost found the speed dizzying, up until the ball went flying right past his head.

Gawking for a second at the closeness of encounter. After a moment he finally relaxed with a sigh of relief.

Then with a sudden lurch he fell forward as the ball bounced off a wall behind him then hit him the back of the head, causing him to see stars.

"Why did you activate your innocence?" he heard Lenalee inquire.

Anemone giggled, "I thought I would have a better chance of hitting it".

Weakly Bak crawled behind a few crates to hide himself as the girls decided to leave for the cafeteria to possibly talk to Jerry who seemed always know how girls think.

With a groan Bak managed to get up, rubbing the throbbing pain on the back of his head. _The great Bak Chan will not be beaten with something like that!_

Powering through the pain and slight dizziness he followed after them, as he did he found it kind of strange of the route they were going, it was the long way to the cafeteria rather then the short way. Though Bak wasn't going to think much of it as he kept on following, once they rounded a corner and he shot forward to follow only to be suddenly intercepted by a strong hand grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Who!?" he turned his head to see the face of the enemy.

Much to his shock it was the Head Nurse.

"That's a rather serious head wound" she pointed out.

"Not that serious, I'll just be leaving now". His attempt to escape was futile however as the Nurse looked at him icily.

"You may not be from this branch but it is my duty too take care of the injured".

He waved a hand dismissively, "I'll have Wong take care of it when I get back".

"Leaving it like that might make it worse, take make my job harder!"

Bak's face turned pale from her icy air and close to demonic expression, allowing her to drag him into the medical wing and ignoring his protests.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

It took an hour but the Great Bak finally escaped from the evil nurses clutches. He grumbled all the while he was trying to get back to following the three girls, they didn't seem to be in the cafeteria so he ended up going on a wild chase to find out where Lenalee might have gone._ Komui…that fiend! He made them take the long way around so he could set a trap for me at the medical wing! But he has underestimated me! A skill I will use when I take the seat of HQ from him!_ Sure 'The Tea of Truth'(*) didn't work but him being the brilliant man that he is would find another way to obtain what rightfully belonged to him.

"Look ahead and keep your back straight…hmm…maybe you should go for wedge heels first then move on to more difficult ones" a male voice said.

"Sounds good to me" Anemone said.

Bak grinned when he heard the voices and peeked into a room where the girls were and Jerry was among them, helping both Anemone and Miranda out on how to walk in heels, both were having a hard time but the most unbalanced was the clumsy Miranda. _Lenalee is so elegant!_ Bake brought the camera to his eye ready to snap a photo until Miranda fell backward and the shoe went off her flying off her foot and hit Bak over the head. "I'm sorry" Miranda muttered as she tried to get up, Anemone chuckled as she helped the woman out. "Its alright, I can hardly stand on these myself" with that he took off the shoes to put her regular shoes back on.

Meanwhile Bak was laying half dead on the ground. He didn't get it, there was never such a difficult time in his life whenever he took covert photo's but now he was suddenly running into ounces of bad luck._ Its alright…just a test of love!_ The constant cheering himself on was one of the things allowing him to keep going, another thing was Lenalee._ And when I finally get a picture I am definitely not sharing any of my collection with that Li Kei!_ But he knew he had to think it all through, so far he had been hit by a ball because of Anemone and he had been hit by a heeled shoe because of Miranda._ I'll have to avoid taking a picture when they are near places with things to throw, and I'll have to avoid things that can fall on me as well, I'll be swift when danger comes my way._ Nodding to himself he got up and waited for them to go on the move again.

For a while Jerry was talking to them about other things like cosmetics as well as how Anemone should probably start eating some certain fruits and vegetables to help with her balance and overall health. The girl seemed to take this all in, finally they all decided that they would take some coffee to the Science division since it was around that time that they would start becoming rather sluggish again. So Jerry promised that they would pick up where they left off when they came to the cafeteria to eat.

As the three prepared some coffee and carried them on a cart Bak stayed wary and a good distance away, it was one thing to be hit by objects but he would not allow his face to be burned by hot coffee. When the girls weren't even near cups or any objects able to fly in the air, Bak would choose a safe spot and take a picture then run for it to get the film developed. As the girls entered Section 1 one the science division the guys couldn't look happier with bags under their eyes and a high possibility that they haven't slept in a couple of days or bathed. "How is everyone?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

"We're doing fine we just have all this data to go through" Reever said as he wrote away on some paper before finally putting the pen down and stretching a bit. Lenalee handed him some coffee which he thanked her happily for along with everyone else. "So what's this thing?" Anemone looked up at an object that was covered by a white, it was around ten foot tall more or less. Reever sighed with a shake of his head, "The Chief made it…he dragged it out here earlier then left because he said he needed to grab something" all the other scientists seemed to eye the mystery object with extreme suspicion, Bak was as well.

"Should we sneak a peek?" Johnny asked as he got up to look at it.

"I'd like too but I sort of don't want too either" Reever raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Anemone walked closer to it, everyone held their breath as she reached out for the white sheet to pull off to unveil the mystery underneath. Before she could though Komui came racing in with a smirk on his face and that twinkle of mischief in his eye that made everyone nervous.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Bak wondered irritably.

"All interested in what I have invented?" he smiled wider.

Lenalee sighed, "brother you haven't invented anything dangerous again have you?"

Komui gave a shocked and offended gasp, "of course not! Its new and improved, and it will make work fly by!"

This only made everyone more nervous but Reever inhaled to prepare himself, "what is it?"

In a dramatic motion Komui grabbed the sheet with both hands, "introducing~" dramatic pause for effect then with a big voice he threw the sheet off to reveal that the ten foot object was a robot, "Komlin EX2!"

Everyone's face paled. "You've. Got. To. Be kidding!" Reever grumbled. "And it almost looks exactly like the first one you invented! Except a bit smaller and a different looking body and legs!" Poor Lenalee looked extremely exasperated, "brother…again with Komlin?"

Komui_ tsk'd_

"This one is much different from the others! In fact I have to say all bugs in the previous ones are not present in this one making it superior in every way, its much more durable and not to mention its~" he took some hot water and splashed it on the robot making everyone gasp and cringe but nothing seemed to happen. "Its liquid proof! So we wont be having any issues with coffee, and then there's this". He took some papers he had brought with him when he suddenly appeared, he took one and inserted it into a little slit in Komlin's 'mouth'. After a two second it spit the paper back out and Komui showed off the paper, "insert any paper and it will do whatever command written! Including calculations!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked legitimately in awe of this, "it actually works!" Johnny said in shock. From there everyone seemed relieved.

"Wow your brother is amazing Lenalee, my father would be his biggest fan" Anemone commented.

Bak gritted his teeth,_ the divine me is much greater!_ He thought angrily.

"How about this?" the burgundy haired girl grabbed a piece of paper and inserted it into the slit, within seconds it spit the paper out with all calculation apparently on there causing everyone to seem even more overjoyed at the extra evidence.

Then Komlin EX2 started to act funny, the little light started to blink red, then its head swiveled around as if its trying to find something. Everyone went from happy to afraid. "What's going on with it Chief?" Reever asked.

"I don't know" Komui seemed baffled at the machines odd behavior.

_Hmph…! I knew it would fail._ When Bak came out of his own thoughts he looked back over to the scene, much to his horror the thing was looking straight at him. _How did it find me?_

A panel on Komlin EX2 suddenly opened up and revealed that underneath it had missiles of all things, "why does it have missiles?" Reever yelled in alarm.

"Just in case?" Komui chuckled.

"In case of what!?" Reever growled.

Bak's eyes widened as the robot unleashed the attack and all the missiles came straight at him. _No, no, no, no, no!_

_**BOOM!**_

Bak went flying, and if it wasn't enough the vicious thing started to go after him. He managed to land on his feet like a cat and made a run for it, managing to just barely dodge missiles and other flying objects.

Up ahead he saw Allen and following behind him was Link, whom seemed to be talking about something that made Allen sigh exasperatingly. "Oh hi Chief Bak" Allen smiled but quickly frowned when Bak just zipped right past him. "Hmm…? Ah!" Allen saw the robot just in the nick of time to jump and hang on to the railing while Link jumped over it and landed on the other side. Thankfully the robots target seemed to by the Asian Branch head.

"Why are you chasing me!?" Bak yelled as he ran all around the Order trying to make this thing stop, it unleashed more missiles that again sent him flying out a window and into the forest below. After a moment of analyzing the scene the robot calmly went away. Down below Bak was extremely livid.

Spitting out leaves and trying to get himself untangled from branches he finally had enough of this, he would perch outside and find a nice window to take his picture from. "That…was…nothing…the great…me…will not be defeated….by you… KOMUI LEE!"

He didn't know what happened to that robot from there because he stayed outside until the sun was setting and he had the perfect picture setting as he climbed a tree so he had a good view of the cafeteria windows. In all honesty Bak looked like he had gone through guerilla warfare with how messed up his hair and clothes were. It didn't seem like it was all worth it, taking a picture of a girl as cute as Lenalee but no it was bigger then that now, he would not allow himself to be beaten by that man. He suffered embarrassment from when he tried to give him that tea and they all thought it had been his birthday, in the end they gave him strange hair tonic(*). Then there was that time he saved everyone from permanently being slobbering zombies (*), they should have thrown a party for him after that. But no.

Lenalee came into view, sitting across from her was Miranda. The both of them seemed like they had recovered from the Komlin madness.

Once again he brought the camera to his eye to snap a picture. His finger becoming closer and closer to the button, then… someone tapped on his shoulder.

He turned his head furiously, he was about to yell thinking it was someone Komui sent as an agent but much to his shock the one perched on the branch behind him was Anemone Wolf. "Ms. Wolf?"

She smiled. "You don't give up".

His jaw dropped, all this time, he thought that it was Komui plotting against him and it turns out that this girl was the one doing it this entire time. "Wait a minute…that was all you?" he gawked.

"Mm-hm!"

"You rigged the bookcase to fall on me? You purposefully hit me with that ball? And the shoe? And the robot? How?"

She nodded on some but then she paused, "well…the shoe was just bad luck for you as for Komlin I had an extra order underneath that other paper. I cant believe you would take covert photo's of Lenalee…" she gave him a disappointed look but then she sighed. "I like to be nice but perverts are a different matter, I thought it was strange that you were following us but I got it once I found out about the camera so I made sure you wouldn't get any. But no worries I wont tell Chief Komui about this".

It still amazed him how she noticed him, she never looked in his direction. Not even a glance. As if she had a second pair of eyes with her or something.

She got up from her crouch position on the tree branch and smiled deviously, causing Bak to become a bit nervous.

What was going to happen now?

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_I think I went a little far on the robot,_ Anemone thought a bit anxiously. Komlin EX2 was caught to be put elsewhere so it could be scrapped or redone by Komui whom cried and complained the entire time it had been dragged away. There was also some damage to the building but Reever had said that compared to other times the repair would be a cake walk for them, _I caused some trouble during all that but it was all worth it knowing that I prevented yet another guy from doing something weird._

Oogami laughed, which was shocking since she had never laughed much and right now she was laughing a lot. _"Did you see his expression? He must have been thinking you have an extra set of eyes!"_

_In a way I do!_

While having some fun girl time with Lenalee and Miranda. Oogami had been the one who spotted Branch Chief Bak, following that she noticed the camera he was carrying around.

The both laughed, Anemone had fun this whole day so she didn't even mind the glances she was getting, _"I wonder how long it will take for them to find him?"_

Don't know but I left him in an obvious place so Wong or someone else from Asia will find him eventually.

_"How about some ravioli with extra marinara sauce Master?"_

_Yes!_

So Anemone made her way back to the cafeteria after a supposed _'bathroom break'_, and now she sat back down with the girls to enjoy the rest of this fine day.

Soon enough Bak was finally found by Wong Han whom found him tied up and hanging upside down in a tree for some odd reason. When asked what had occurred to cause him to end up in the situation Bak simply answered.

"Wolf…"

Then he went home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed Bak misery ;) Like I said sorry if the character wasnt quite accurate but its just another area that I will have fun improving in! Oh and when I make references to the actual series made by the actual creator Hoshino Katsura I will have this (*) next to the text and in order from the first to the last one I will explain where it came from.**

***'The Tea of Truth' is a tea Bak tried to use to get Komui drunk to reveal concealed thoughts. This story occured in the first DGM Reverse Novel written by Kaya Kizaki on the third chapter which is called 'Bak Chang's Capriccio'.**

***Hair tonic, this one also occured during the novel story 'Bak Chang's Capriccio'.**

***Zombies, this occured in chapters 159-164 Volumes 16 (last two chapters) and Volume 17 when one of Komui's little creations accidentally turns everyone in the Order into zombies. On chapter 164 it is noted that Bak came over to help with the move and ended up saving the day by making a cure :3**

**I will make more omakes (I think) and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	16. Ghosts of the Past

**-CLAIMER-**

**All things made by me like my OC Anemone, belong to me.**

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**All things not owned by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**-NOTE-**

**Got stuck for a moment but I finally conjured up an idea for a mission and did some further story planning for this one. For this one I listened to a song called _'Cannon of Amberground'_ from the anime Tegami Bachi. I plan for this mission they are on to be a rather calm one unlike few others you guys will be reading from this fanfic. I hope your enjoying this story and if you don't mind the M rating please take a glimpse at my other fanfic _'Mad Marionette'._**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

_An unforgiving land that seems to stretch out endlessly before you, deep down it feels like looking into a vastness of space as you gaze towards the stars. A place to lay down and feel at peace._

_Sha…_

_Sha…_

_Sha…_

_The sound of the snow underneath your feet as you walk. Allowing a true grasp of isolation in a land filled with white and a dark night sky hanging above your head._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**+GHOSTS OF THE PAST+**

Anemone had never been to a place considered to be a tundra or taiga, she was use to places that were hot when it was a hot season and cold when it was a cold season just like back home. Siberia on the other hand was the type of place that always seemed cold, helping give birth to mysterious rumors of ghosts and strange activity. The thing that was making herself along with Allen, Link, and Marie go investigate in case it might be akuma or possibly a phenomenon caused by innocence.

Allen's face seemed pale at the mention of ghosts.

As they waited for the gate to lead them to their destination Anemone snuck a glance over to Allen, "are you afraid of ghosts?" she inquired.

"Oh me? Of course not" his smile was a bit nervous. Marie gave an amused smile, he may be blind but Marie can always tell when someone is lying, though right now even Anemone could tell as much.

The place sounded interesting. A long abandoned town because of huge blizzard forcing the able to move to another place while the ones unable to move due to sickness and unwillingness to leave behind loved ones being frozen to death by the blizzard winds. The emotions locked within the village must be always there every time someone sees the place, so the Order wanted to make sure to identify between actual sighting and just hallucination. Marie with his excellent hearing could identify whether or not something was akuma machinery plus Allen's cursed eye had a wide range of sensing akuma, with a team like this things would be determined quickly. Anemone was going along just in case there were a lot of akuma. They didn't know that she could probably hear the innocence if that was to blame.

Oogami tilted her head thoughtfully. _"Human bodies are so weak…is it more painful for them to freeze to death or burn to death?"_

Anemone coughed a little at this random question, honestly she didn't truly know the answer. _Well I think when they burned people for crimes or when they deemed someone a heretic, the fire burned their insides and the thing that kills them is shock. People sometimes get sleepy when their bodies become cold so maybe freezing to death hurts less because your asleep through it? Maybe I'll ask sometime._

Finally the came was ready and they all got their eight digit password allowing them to go through and make their way to Siberia.

As always suddenly being in one location and then being in a different one was a bit weird. Though she was more use to now then she had been the last time.

The weather was chilly even with the sun shining brilliantly above them. But the people were lively and seemingly happy. If it were an akuma it would surely cause trouble in places where there were actually people and not in a location absent of people, perhaps it is innocence or a hallucination after all.

Charles the Finder for them and the first one she ever saw looked to them, "according to the locals while gathering fire wood or working in the mines they see strange apparitions near the abandoned town. Some have gone there to explore but with sightings and strange noises they always run back here, the rumor is that their the souls of those abandoned when a huge blizzard hit" he explained.

"How's the weather going to be while we're here?" Link inquired.

"It will be cold but nothing severe like a storm seems to be coming" he answered. "I already have transportation ready so we can make our way to the abandoned village".

The transportation itself was a small wagon with a tarp over the top to possibly keep the snow from falling on riders, the horse seemed amiable and patient as it waited for everyone to board then receive the command to move. Once everyone was on board they headed off.

Anemone had a smile on her face as she watched the scenery, the chilly our touched her face making her feel lively to the point she would have easily wanted to hope out and run around. "Its beautiful up here" she commented happily.

"You like the cold weather?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, winter is my favorite season" she admitted. Back home when she wasn't busy she would play in the snow, though it probably would have been more fun if she had someone to play with. But she remembered playing with her mother long ago fondly.

Marie smiled, "snow seems to have a sort of calming effect unless it's a blizzard".

"Blizzards must be fun as well though, what do you think of winter Link?" she looked over to the silent guy as he read a book without speaking much thus far.

"Hmm…I don't think much of it".

Anemone sighed at the answer, then again he seemed to be the type to have only a specific opinion on specific things, either that or he did have some sort of opinion but he just didn't feel like speaking of it. So she decided she would change the subject. "What do you think we'll find when we get there? I wonder if it is ghosts" she giggled.

"I hope not, last time we ran into ghosts the entire Order turned into zombies"(*) Allen mumbled.

"Huh?" Anemone blinked at the comment, "zombies?"

"It was mostly Chief Komui's fault"(*) Link remarked bluntly.

Marie could only agree.

_"Not a day goes by when he's not doing something interesting"_ Oogami stated. She stared almost absent mindedly at Allen and Timcanpy as he stretched the golem like it were made out of rubber. _"Allen can be entertaining too"._

The rest of the trip was rather quiet though it didn't feel like this much to Anemone since she spoke to Oogami the entire time. The two mostly talked about the sights around them and she answered Oogami's questions as best she could, at least they were a bit more friendly then the question she asked before they got through the Gate. _"Have to admire the fact that humans would live in harsh areas of the world, though that might also be stupidity"._

Anemone coughed a little at the comment, "are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Yeah" she continued to look at the sights while remarking upon Oogami's observation. _Well they take very good precautions so its not stupidity, besides everyone learns to adapt to where they live._

_"Guess your right. It does all feel rather poetic on how they can adapt to harsh environments, leaves lack of mourning when things fall apart I suppose"._

_I don't know about that. Like this place we are going to, I think people do mourn when things fall apart. They feel bad about leaving loved ones, the reason they don't seem to mourn much is because they still know they need to survive and keep moving forward or else the sacrifices they made might be meaningless. Their trying to be selfless by not shedding many tears._

The two watched the scenery quietly. Though she seems harsh and Anemone was most likely her complete opposite, the crimson hair female wouldn't know what to do with herself without this one's presence constantly next to her. This was her friend, ally, and in some weird way she was like an older sister figure.

With a light smile on her face she enjoyed the rest of the ride until they came to an area that was rather flat, with slightly grey and cloudy skies giving everything an almost unsettling look and feel to it. Then right there the abandoned town was visible, sitting silently and patiently as plants started to overtake it along with years without it being taken care of the buildings started to crumble. It was also quite surprising to see that it was quite a good size. Hard to imagine this many people were able to make it out alive, which only made the seriousness of what happened that day sink in.

"Many of them probably didn't make it, even well they still had to make it elsewhere. Anyone lagging might have been inspected by dangerous animals or the cold took hold of them and they could get any further" Oogami stated. She almost looked mournful herself.

They got off and for a moment took in the atmosphere, Anemone could understand how someone could see a hallucination in such a place. After all it did feel unsettling giving people the power to fuel their imagination making them believe they saw something like a ghost. Anemone stopped suddenly when she could have sworn she saw something, it looked like a woman but as quick as she appeared she disappeared.

_…Was that?…Nah_

"We'll split up to cover more ground, we'll come back to this spot after about an hour" Marie said.

Anemone nodded at this and went into one direction while everyone else went their own, except for Allen who always had Link shadowing him.

Silently she observed the crumbling stone walls, trying to think back to a time when this was once all in full glory. She stopped abruptly when a piece of stone crumbled off and hit the ground roughly causing it to crack in thousands of pieces. I should be careful the years of abuse and lack of care have made this place pretty unstable, she thought as she continued on.

The slight wind almost made her heart jump, surely she could survive a cold storm but she wouldn't want to spend much time in a place such as this since it was making her anxious. Out of curiosity she wandered into one of the homes to get a closer looked around, the floor was cracked and everything had the appearance of things suddenly left behind. Undone. Carefully she walked up the steps, the bedroom she assumed belonged to a couple had clothes that were starting to crumble as if it were sheets of paper, the closet looked old and worn. After inspecting that area she made her way to the child's room. That's were the most grieving memories can be recollected. The child was only a toddler when it was suddenly taken from home, the crib was now in bits in pieces, blankets were dirty and torn so they looked as if they were nothing but rags. Bending down she picked up an old toy, admiring the fact that it had been a trooper for not falling apart by now.

A sound made her avert her eyes away. It was as if someone had stepped up behind her but there was no one there.

Carefully she set the toy back down to investigate. Peeking out of the room at first she slowly walked out and down a hall, Oogami stuck close to her as they walked around. For a moment she thought that hearing that sound was just her imagination.

_"Master I see something"_ she whispered.

Anemone looked to her right. Down stairs it was like a faint glow was emanating, blinking curiously she walked back down the stairs.

Much to her shock standing there was a woman dressed in white, her hair long a fine like liquid gold, her eyes were dark yet mournful with a very deep gentleness. The woman looked to her for a moment then she quite literally floated out of the house and elsewhere.

Anemone's mouth almost dropped, "uh…"

_"Do you think you should follow?"_ she inquired.

Without a word Anemone rushed out and caught a glimpse of the woman again, not much thought went through her head as she chased after this ghost woman. Could this possibly be a phenomena created by innocence? Or was this an actual ghost? Anything is possible in this world.

While rounding a corner and going between two homes Anemone gasped as the ground underneath her cracked under her feet causing her to fall, she quickly activated her innocence La Bestia Mani to grab hold of the walls and slide down easily before landing softly on her feet, well…as softly as she could considering the surprise.

Anemone looked up in awe, "that was shocking…"she mumbled.

Oogami sighed,_ "honestly be more careful"._

"Sorry…"

The place she had landed was dark to the point she had to squint her eyes to even get a slight distinction of shadows and shapes so she wouldn't bump into anything. "I wish I had Allen's night vision" she remarked as she felt her way around. The area she was most definitely big judging by the echo's bouncing off the walls, her boots made loud clicks as she made her way towards whatever destination. At some point she almost felt exasperated of how long she was walking and how many walls she had almost run into. Finally she felt some stone stairs and carefully walked upward until she came across a door.

Where she was led to was a bit shocking.

A huge cathedral with a high roof, it almost felt like a frozen palace by the way the stone trapped in the chill from outside and from many years of cold storms. Up front where the preacher possibly stood there was a huge stone cross that had long since fallen but even at a slight tilt it held its glory proudly like any other relic would. "Didn't think a place like this would have such a huge church" she remarked as she looked at all the details with awe.

_"Humans are rather earnest and not to mention determined when it comes to their beliefs"_ Oogami floated over to the cross to get a better look at it while Anemone looked up at the windows. Slightly cracked but they were holding their own very well.

Her flesh suddenly became plague with a tingling sensation. Goosebumps. She became very aware suddenly that there was an eerie sort of quietness within the atmosphere, but she could feel the presence of something or someone. Not wanting to waste much time on making herself dread what could possibly be behind her she turned around to face it. This was definitely something she didn't except, not in a million years.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**The next chapter will complete this one and hopefully it will perhaps be a bit longer or perhaps it will be shorter. I don't know. Sorry if it wasn't all that exciting, oh and like I said on the omake chapter this (*) will pop up when I make references to the original work by the great Hoshino Katsura. Lets all hope she gets better soon because this hiatus is killing me. **

***On chapters 159-164 the Order became a horde of zombies XD luckily Bak came around to help pack and made a cure.**

***On the same chapters we learn that Komui made something called Komuvitan D combined with Krory it became a zombie virus of sorts. Originally it was something to cure tiredness.**


	17. Mother's Love

**-CLAIMER- **

**All things made by me like my OC Anemone, belong to me**

**-DISCLAIMER- **

**All things not owned by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**-NOTE- **

**Nothing really to say in this for once. Well I hope this story is enjoyable, I've been working on improving my writing. Also if you don't mind M rating give a look at my other fanfic _'Mad Marionette'_ also please take a look at my one-shot '_Mother'_ its a short one shot based off of Neah and Mana's mom :) Also whenever there's journal entries within the fic days and months will simply be dubbed X**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**+MOTHER'S LOVE+**

Akuma. Raw materials consisting of machine empowered by Dark matter. Intertwining the tragic souls of the dead to give it more strength to kill thousands more. A world filled with these facts makes you aware of other supernatural things like wandering ghosts, even though that might not be proven much of a fact. Souls still wandering the land not going to heaven nor hell, not until they fulfill what they couldn't in their last moment. Being aware and excepting. However. Doesn't make you less frightened when you finally come across one, standing there face to face.

Standing there near Anemone Wolf was the spectral woman. Her eyes looked mournful, now able to see more clearly it almost looked as if she had tear marks on her cheeks, going from her eyes and streaking downward.

As she stared not even Oogami spoke a word as she looked at the ghost with cat like curiosity.

Finally bringing up the courage Anemone smiled nervously, "um…hi? May I help you with something?"

_"Your asking something long dead if you can help it with something?"_ Oogami spoke with a raised brow.

_Shh!_

The woman didn't speak a word. Then she started to mumble something that Anemone couldn't quite understand, so she leaned forward a bit. "Yes?"

"Did my baby make it?" she whispered.

The question took Anemone aback, baby? What baby? Could it be that she had a child and they were both separated from one another before death? But then why ask if it made it? Maybe this woman wanted to know if her child survived the harsh winter the day she herself had died. Quite honestly Anemone didn't know how to answer so all she could do was shrug.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know, I wasn't around at your time".

The woman looked to her mournfully, suddenly she quite literally started to drift away. With alarm Anemone tried to chase after her, "wait a minute!" but she couldn't follow further as the entity went through the wall towards an unknown destination leaving Anemone in a state of shock.

_I just saw a ghost! I think…._

_"I see that Master"_ Oogami came over until she was beside her, _"I have a feeling that this is a legitimate sighting of the paranormal"._

_No innocence?_

She shook her head, _"it does not feel like a recording of the past nor does it feel as if she accommodated with an innocence before her death…this human is here on her own accord and power"_ she explained then she made her usual inquiring expression with a slight frown. _"Aren't human souls supposed to go to an afterlife?"_

_Ghosts come to be when they have unfinished business, at least that's what I heard._

Oogami gave an incredulous expression. _"Why care when their dead?"_

_Because they want their loved ones to be happy, it makes them happy._

She shrugged her shoulders, _"anyway perhaps you should get out of here and go to the meeting spot early? Or would you rather keep searching?"_

_Hmm…I don't want to leave it like this, I want to at least figure out what she meant._

_"Do as you please Master, but how do you intend to do this?"_

The question made her realize that figuring out such a thing wont be very easy, however she felt determined about this matter so she looked around the church to see if she could find any clues. Disappointedly she wasn't finding much of anything, maybe if I find her house…but this place is a bit big it would take me hours in order to actually pinpoint which is hers! Sitting down with her legs crossed she thought over things until her eyes wandered back over to the door she had walked through earlier. Staring for a moment she finally grabbed a stick and wrapped the top with cloth until it looked like there was enough of it.

Anemone activated the scythe form of her innocence and quickly hit the ground to create sparks against the stone, the sparks were weak until the second strike. Finally they flew and hit the cloth on the hand made torch. Weakly it started burn until it became a dependable flame that would allow her to see in the dark as she went back the way she had come.

Notably it seemed like that church in this town acted as a couple of other things. A place for the sick judging by the row of beds.

Looking at every detail she could hardly believe she had wandered lost not too long ago down here, a few of the beds had corpses on them. Stiff from the cold, some what well persevered from the winters since the stone trapped the cold only a few have turned to dust from age, looking at them only gave her tragic thoughts of what it must have been like to be left behind.

Moving forward she discovered that a few slight dips in the ground were from roughly made fire pits to keep the room warm for everyone.

When the flames in these pits went out the sick and helpless were trapped in agonizing darkness, waiting for their demise to come and take their souls away to the after life. They weren't lonely since there were others like them within this cold room but, they still felt abandoned, a much worse feeling then loneliness. Did a few of them have hope that they would be found again?

Anemone found the way she had come from but instead of going that way she headed towards another part of the hospital like area. The room she came too was big, the walls saturated with the smell of herbs used long ago, a few of these herbs seemed to have found cracks in the ground allowing them to root and flourish in a place once full of death. Her feet led her to one particular bed.

Feeling hesitant as first she pulled back the covers slightly, though there was only dusty remains of the one who once slept there. Before back away she heard a noise.

**Thump.**

Looking down she saw that it was a leather bound book, when she picked it up and took a closer look at it she realized that this wasn't just any book. It was a dairy.

Opening it up she saw that the words were written by a very elegant hand.

**Xth. Day X**

_I can feel it! The child within me feels healthy, I believe it will be a girl at least that's my intuition. My husband says he feels like it will be a girl as well and the both of us cant wait until she is born. This place can be a bit rough in the winter but I always found the snow comforting, its like god is laying down a fluffy blanket on the Earth to give it comfort._

Anemone blinked. Well she found a woman's dairy but there was no really way of telling if this indeed belonged to the ghost woman she had seen earlier. So she kept on reading.

**XXth. Day X**

_Only another month according to the doctor, but._

_My husband died not long ago, a mining accident, the earth swallowed him up along with many others. There's another mine but this will drag life down quite a bit for many people, and my chest hurts so much. However I will do my best. My child wont have a father but I want to make sure she has a mother._

**XXXth. Day X**

_She's finally born! It was rough and it hurt a lot and left my body very weak but now I get to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her very much. Its funny me and my husband were right, it was a girl and she will be named Sophie. After his mother. Unfortunately I wont be able to get out of here for a while, my body is in bad health at the moment but once I am recuperated me and Sophie can go home and start our lives together as a happy family._

_I hope I will be able to do a good job. I can ask more experienced mothers for advice but still I'm nervous. However I promised by darling that I would take care of her as best I can, and love her twice more for him._

The writing seemed shaky and it got just a tad worse as the writing went on. As if her weakened body was so weak to the point moving a finger was a chore, but as she read a bit more she found out the other reason for why the writing was becoming a bit sloppy.

**XXXth. Day XX**

_Supplies are becoming scarce since the mine isn't providing much, even here I can see the problems. Holding on to Sophie and singing her lullaby's is my only source of comfort, as well as praying I don't know if their heard but I still like talking to my husband in heaven._

**XXXth. Day XX**

_There has been bad news. A huge blizzard is coming, its very big and with the lack of supplies. No one will be able to survive it, everyone will end up snowed inside their homes and will run out of basic necessities in time….the mayor is figuring things out for now I'll just sleep._

**XXXth. Day XX**

_It only took a day to figure it all out. The people will evacuate before the storm hits and seek shelter at a nearby town that's bigger then this one and has much more to provide, the path has some snow and the wind is chilly. The sick and a few elderly wont be able to make it, so we'll be left behind._

_I'm so sick still from the birth. I know I wont make it, my baby deserves better. Why should she have to die? I want her to have a loving family but I am so sad that I might not be in the picture! I'm breaking my promise right here and now. As I beg them to take her._

_"Please take her" she looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. His eyes mournful with a mixture of shock as he looked to her._

_"But…" she interrupted him before he could say anything more._

_Her eyes were narrowed with determination, despite all the tears running down her cheeks. "She. Deserves. To live! Please take her away to somewhere safe! I don't care if I die, I will be happy to know she is going to live a happy life…please!" the tears seem to come down in torrents as she begged._

_The doctor seemed hesitant then he finally nodded, and offered his arms._

_Smiling with relief she looked down one last time at the small little life she brought into this world, she hugged her one last time. "I love you…good bye I'll be watching over you from heaven…." then she allowed the doctor to take the child._

_She almost wanted to jump out of the bed and run after them, she was afraid to be alone. But she knew that she would only fall weakly to the ground, so she continued to cry sorrowfully as her child became farther and farther away from her._

Anemone almost wanted to stop reading. She was sad when her mother died, but she could still only imagine the sadness this woman had felt when she decided to let her child go. Forcing herself to read on it explained how the last days of herself and the other sick were like.

The flames from the fires going out one by one as they ran out of fuel, the rumbling gusts of wind and the harsh blizzard came and swallowed the town, freezing those who had been left behind and destroying everything it possibly could making the life the people once knew a thing of the past. Mournful sounds of the sick slowly died down until the woman felt as if she was the only one left.

**XXXth. Day XX**

_The fire will be going out soon so this might be my last entry. I hope my child and all those people made it to safety. Only one question torments me._

_Did my baby make it?_

That was the last entry in the journal. Closing the book Anemone could only feel an ache inside her chest.

This woman was indeed the same person as the ghost woman and she was asking a question she has been asking for many years now. All she wanted was to hear the word 'yes'.

_"Mothers…take good care of their offspring…don't they?"_ Oogami asked in an almost whisper.

"Yeah…"

Anemone set the journal down on the old pillow of the bed and bowed her head, "your baby did make it…I know she did" then she left, the air almost feeling warm after saying those words.

As she walked out of the darkened room much to her shock Allen and Link entered. Allen looked a bit surprised to see her there, "hi Anemone…how did you get here?" Allen inquired.

Anemone sighed, "I was walking and…. The ground under me collapsed and I ended up down there" she indicated towards the entryway behind her.

"Eh! Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes I am. Thus far I haven't found anything though" she told him with a grin. She was lying she knew that but trying to tell them what had happened might be a tad bit difficult even though they seemed to have ghost encounters or zombie encounters. _I want to find that baby…I want to be sure that she made it just like the woman hoped for and I want to find her too so I can help her move on._

_"Master that would be difficult. Tracking genealogy would take a bit of work, and besides what if the child didn't make it? You would only be disappointed. What counts it that you know more about her, that journal and finding that place…is a journey for someone else to go on, you were only the observant"._

She wanted to do something. But Oogami was right as always.

"I haven't found anything thus far either" Allen admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It seems like the stories might just be that, extremes in weather can cause hallucinations and with this towns history I'm sure there would be many claimed ghost encounters" Link said matter-of-factly. Allen seemed to slightly agree and Anemone only nodded to pretend that she was.

All three of them decided to head back and meet with Marie, after about two hours of more searching it was concluded that there was nothing there unfortunately. At least this place was clear of innocence and Akuma, if you looked at it on the positive side of things.

Once they were back at the starting point they walked out of the wagon and started to head for the church to request a gate. Anemone thought just couldn't stop thinking.

_I wonder…when will she move on?_

_"I don't know Master, only time can tell. Someday she might realize its time to go"._

With a slight nod Anemone started to head inside the church, but then she suddenly stopped. Within the crowd talking to some friends dressed in baby blue was a woman who looked an awful lot like the ghost woman except more lively with more color but still just as beautiful like an angel. She seemed rather happy as she spoke to friends and possibly standing beside a lover, after standing in front of a shop for a moment they all walked away and towards an unknown destination within this town.

Slowly a smile crept on Anemone's face.

_I have a feeling that the baby lived a happy life, now offspring are enjoying life as well._

Tearing her eyes away she quickly rushed inside.

More then ready to go home herself.

**:.:.:.:.:**

A world blanketed in white, feet sinking into it as you walk.

_Sha…_

_Sha…_

_Sha…_

Looking down upon a long abandoned town, again this year it will be blanketed by snow again, but it will never be forgotten.

* * *

**An abrupt and possibly unresolved ending. But in life sometimes we are merely there to observe and learn while others are the ones fated to solve a certain problem and fix things. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, am going to do a bit more planning to determine what to do next.**


End file.
